hidden members
by me-and-my-alteregos
Summary: kai, yuuko and shiromi were given the mission to get naruto and extract the kyuubi from him. but what if they couldnt, what if they changed. . . few unoticable spoilers, shounen ai, suggestive hints and swearing
1. home sweet home

Kenosu: well like I said it was heavily edited so here it is

Kishio: and this will be the first and last author's note coz I think some gets annoyed with this

Kenosu: and Kai wont be here anymore coz he's in Konoha

Kishio: well disclaimer: we don't own Naruto or any of its characters

Kenosu: and warnings: shonen ai (meaning mild yaoi), a few suggestiveness, a few scenes, and bloodshed I'll change it if anything pops up

Kishio: well ja ne

Chapter 1

"Pein..."

"Hm?"

"they're back"

"oh good… Kai, Yuuko come in"

And then two figures approached them. Kai looks exactly like a male, her hair was black and spiked downward she was wearing a dark blue longsleeves and baggy pants , anyone would've mistaken her for a male because everything about her screams boyliness . . . or is it because of her . . . erm flatness. Yuuko has a long violet hair that reaches down to her hips and has a loose ribbon clinging near the edge. She was more feminine (you know what I mean -wink wink-) and she wore a red t shirt and pants that fall to her knees.

"hi leader-sama" Kai greeted Pein

"where's the third-" he asked but didn't continue noticing that Kai wasn't really paying attention, he decided to ignore the subject for a while

"we're back! Hi Conan!" Yuuko greeted Conan with a hug.

"welcome back you two" Conan replied

"enough with the emotional comebacks" Pein yelled

"aww you didn't miss us" Kai acted all sad and hurt. A vein popped in Pein's forehead

"the troublemakers are back"

"aww come on"

"ok ok fine … Kai is it just me or your right sleeve seems to be in a darker color?"

"oh you mean this" Kai raised her right hand and pulled up her sleeve to reveal her already healed wound. "its blood, never had the chance to change clothes, Yuuko said we should hurry here because she was hungry"

"well I still am"

"fine but when you're done, report to me at once you have a new mission"

The pair just looked at each other and walked away but before they stepped out of Pein's room Kai whispered to Yuuko.

"what a nice welcome present"

"he really doesn't like us, ne?"

"how about we do something . . ." Kai trailed of and Pein, who was busy looking at the reports the two sent him, magically heard it and snapped back

"don't even dare" the two just giggled and left. Outside his room, Deidara and Sasori were walking along the hallway, they noticed Kai and Yuuko giggling evilly to each other

"this cant be good" Sasori sighed he noticed a little bottle that was in Kai's hand "uhh what's that?" he asked gesturing to the bottle. The two just grinned smugly.

"Welcome back, un" Deidara greeted bouncing towards them

"yo, Dei-sensei" Kai smiled nobody but Yuuko saw the glint of mischief in Kai's eyes

"yo Kai-chan" Deidara replied "how's the technique? un"

"almost got it"

"yep she always tries it out you know, every fucking night" Yuuko added

"are we even allowed to swear, un?" Deidara asked

"of course we are, its fun too"

"you know it's hard to perfect two techniques at the same time" Kai crossed her arms in front of her.

"that's why I told you to focus on Deidara's technique first" Sasori replied lazily raising his eyebrow

"come on Sasori-sensei I got one hand with a mouth and one with increased capacity to control chakra" she raised both of her hands to prove the point, her right hand had a symbol that suspiciously looks like the mangekyou only with longer edges and the other had a mouth like Deidara's

"hey a wound, un" Deidara said quite happily

"I already healed him" Yuuko said

"right, how are the healing techniques?" Deidara asked.

"still working" Yuuko replied as she raised both of her hands so that back of it are shown to them, showing symbols that looks like herbs crawling from her hand to her elbow

"okay" he replied smiling

"well we got to go I'm still hungry" Yuuko yelled dragging Kai along.

"ah Dei-sensei I'm out of clay" Kai yelled trying to stop Yuuko but failed miserably

"yeah I'll give you some later, un"

At the kitchen.

"I'm hungry" Yuuko yelled. They saw plenty of food on the table

"help yourself" says… Zetsu

"Zetsu hi hehe don't tell me that you're the one who cooked all of this" Kai nervously asked (come on you know why)

"of course not, we ordered out" Zetsu replied both released breath of relief. Tobi stepped into the kitchen.

"yo Tobi"

"hi Kai-chan, Yuuko-chan okairi" he greeted childishly as always

"thanks Tobi where's Kakuzu and Hidan?" Yuuko started eating

"Kakuzu is bounty hunting once again and Hidan is, as usual, praising Jashin"

"how about Itachi and Kisame?" Kai asked nibbling on some donut

"Kisame has gone swimming, Itachi is having his beauty sleep" Tobi was eating cookies, Zetsu was just sitting there staring. Kai noticed and sweatdropped

"eheheh I'm going to ask Dei-sensei about the clay ja ne" Kai ran out of the room

"what's wrong with him" Yuuko asked, Tobi shrugged then stopped

"where's the other one?"

"Dei-sensei! Saso-sensei! Where are you?" Kai whispered (she whispered it for unknown reasons). She saw Deidara pushed up the wall by (who else?) Sasori they were erm…making out they seemed to be so busy that they didn't notice Kai. Kai smirked "how does that go again?" she asked herself. She raised her hand and chakra strings were connected is Sasori's body she wasn't going to control Sasori's body, not yet anyway so it was a bit loose so Sasori didn't notice (again -sigh- the power of making out) she carefully pulled the strings (caaaaaaarefully) making Sasori undo the clasps of Deidara's cloak slowly that even Sasori (yep you guessed again) didn't notice. But Deidara seemed to snap out of the make-you-numb-that-you-don't-know-what-you're-doing spell in the form of making out.

"anou Sasori?"

"hm?" Sasori moved down to the neck area.

"wh-what are you…" Kai made Sasori's hand go up Deidara's t shirt and well you know. Sasori (finally) noticed and became red. He quickly tried to get out of the awkward situation but found out that he couldn't, and then he saw the chakra strings attached to him he also heard the muffled laughter behind the post. Realization dawned on him.

"KAI!" He quickly cut the strings and summoned his puppets to capture Kai which he did and he quickly brought the still laughing Kai in front of them "you…" there were so much anger in his voice enough to make a big masculine man cry for his mommy. But Kai was still laughing even when a kunai full of poison was aimed for her throat. Kai's laughing eventually died down.

"what, I'm practicing the technique you taught me" Kai said

"S-Sasori, I don't mind" Deidara held Sasori's shoulders

"but still…"

"come on Sasori leader-sama will get mad at you do you want to be punished again?" Sasori stopped and thought of the situation that he's in

"don't worry it's worth it" he said evilly his fingers twitching. Kai twitched the fingers in her right hand this time controlling Deidara she made Deidara hug Sasori pushing them down to the cold floor. Sasori lost control of his puppets releasing Kai. Taking this chance Kai went out of harms way but still controlling Deidara. She made Deidara pin Sasori to the ground.

"Deidara! Get of me!" Sasori shouted. Kai was actually surprised that Deidara didn't even resist or fight back he just let Kai control him. Playing around she lowered Deidara lower…lower until he was face to face with Sasori she made them kiss, it was a long kiss that seem to startle Sasori she pulled him up again she knelt down besides Deidara, she whispered something to Deidara he blushed then laughed he got of Sasori and stood.

"hehe I guess so" Deidara replied

"well then I'm just gonna ask for some clay if you don't mind" Kai said helping Sasori up "ne Sasori you forgive me right?"

"hnggmnnn" was his only reply. Deidara got a pouch from his pocket and gave it to Kai.

"arigato!" Kai ran towards the kitchen

"she grows up fast, un"

"hnggmnnn"

"Sasori-danna?"

"Yuuko are you done eati-" Kai saw that the mountains of food was reduced to a little hill "yep she was hungry" then she saw Yuuko with a contented smile "whoa Yuuko I wonder where all of the food goes you never became fat from all of those calories"

"it goes to my boo-"

"hello you two"

"oh Itachi-san is awake" Kai walked up to Itachi

"what happened to the food?" Itachi asked. Kai pointed at Yuuko, Itachi sighed "well she never changed"

"I'm just waiting for her to digest her food and we'll be going…again"

"I'm done lets go"

"here we go agaaaaaaain" Kai was dragged by Yuuko towards Pein's room.

Itachi sighed again. "things never really change. Hey Zetsu do you have any food left?"

"leader-sama, we're here!"

"Kai don't be so loud"

"come on Yuuko lets go" they went to Pein's bathroom and emptied the small bottle from earlier to his shampoo

"Kai, Yuuko what are you doing in my bathroom?!"

"uhh making out?" Kai replied, Yuuko was used to this moments just to escape the victims wrath, most of the things she say are unbelievable but some always believes her (wonder why)

"yeah right! You were planning to prank me again!"

"great he knew, come on Yuuko stop pouring acid to leader-sama's lotion"

"-sigh- alright"

"acid… now get out there unless you want me to punish you!"

"hai leader-sama!" they both said in unison and went out of the bathroom.

"oh leader-sama how about her?"

"yeah your not gonna send us alone on this mission"

"as soon as she comes back I'll send her to your destination"

"no" Kai said

"Kai, don't you want her?!" Yuuko asked

"no it's not like that… when she arrives let her rest for a bit I know she will be tired, then you could send her, yeah?" Kai explained. Pein sighed

"you're too thoughtful for your own good"

"yeah?"

"and you should stop hanging out with Deidara you sound like him"

"I do not, un" Kai replied Yuuko was stifling her laughter. Pein scowled

"fine" as Pein went to dispose of the lotion

Once they are all settled down, and I mean settled down when everyone is sitting everywhere like trash in my room in this case Kai was sitting on top of Pein's cabinet and Yuuko on Pein's bed Conan was sitting on a comfy chair and Pein was busy throwing the said lotion in the garbage, Pein started to brief them with the information to make a long and boring speech from Pein short, this mission involves Konoha and a Kyuubi.

"I'm going to take a bath" Pein announced

"okay we'll get ready" Yuuko replied "how about you Conan what are you gonna do?"

"me? Well I guess I'll just wait downstairs"

"okay what are you gonna do Kai?"

"let's wait too" Kai replied with an evil smirk. They went down to the living room to join the others all of the Akatsuki were there at that time (except for the little blue fishy and the still bounty-hunting Kakuzu) and they were doing what they were. A few minutes later (make that 30 mins and a half) a scream was heard

"WHY IS MY HAIR COLOR BLUE!?" Pein screamed. The people in the living room heard running from upstairs and soon enough they saw Pein with only a towel on and a mop of neon blue hair.

"the signal to go!" Kai suddenly yelled standing up from the couch besides Itachi she was now wearing black longsleeves and pants that has ripped knees

"goodbye everyone see you soon" Yuuko stood up too they grabbed their backpacks, she was wearing a sleeveless t-shirt and a slightly short pants

"oh by the way here" Kai gave Sasori the bottle "you've been curious, ne?"

"KAAAAIIIIIII! YUUUUUUUKKKKOOOO!" Pein yelled in that bellowing voice he rarely used

They both ran out of the hideout, while Pein (with his new hairdo and only a towel) held on to the doorway for support he was trembling because of anger, watching as the two ran out of sight laughing. Inside, Sasori (he was curious alright) looked at the bottle and read the label

_**Special extracted hair dye **_

_**Won't come off without **_

_**The antidote but if your desperate **_

_**Enough shave off all of your hair **_

_**Ps: this potion slows down hair growth rate **_

_**Pps: consider this as a hello and **_

_**Goodbye prank**_

_**Love: Kai and Yuuko**_

Pein saw the bottle and read it when he's done reading it (he read it quite quickly) he screamed. Now the people in the room was trying desperately to hold back laughter (even Zetsu and Sasori)

"so that means that you'll have that same hairdo till Kai and Yuuko came back" Tobi said trying not to laugh, Pein slowly faced the rest anger radiating in his body giving out death glares that made everyone shut up

"at least it looks good on you" this made Pein snap

"what's he worked up for?" Kai said but still smirking, they could still hear Pein's screams even when they are a few kilometers away

"hey you sent the fake note, ne?" Yuuko asked but still smiling

"yep just to add the fun" Kai said adjusting the fingerless gloves that covers the mouth on her left hand.

"besides the effect wears off after a few days, ne?"

"who knows he might just shave his hair off"

"but it's true that it slows down the hair growth rate"

"so if he shaves his hair he needs 5 months to grow an inch"

"we're so cruel" the atmosphere changed to a sad and stressed one

"maybe we've done too much harm"

"yeah I think so too" then

"nah!" they both said in unison then they laughed.

End chapter

Kenosu: on to the next

Kishio: parappapan

Kenosu: -sweatdrop-


	2. konoha here we come!

Disclaimer and warnings in first chapter

Disclaimer and warnings in first chapter

Chapter 2

Akatsuki lair after Pein's wrath. Itachi was quietly drinking tea in a coffee shop inside the Akatsuki lair, when suddenly the door opened and in walked his partner namely Kisame (aka sharkman or Jaws'-son-in-denial)

"I'm back" Kisame said but Itachi didn't quite hear him (maybe the mangekyou affects the hearing too? Just kidding) because he was constantly mumbling to himself with his eyes closed

"those two are major pain in the ass"

"huh the two are back?" Kisame asked while looking for them with a smile in his face

"yes a few minutes ago" Itachi scoffed noticing Kisame

"so what's eating you?"

"they played a prank again"

"ow? To whom?"

"to leader-sama"

"what kind of prank?"

"why don't you ask leader-sama" Itachi replied slightly twitching

"what's with the attitude"

"after the discovery of the prank the two ran for dear life while we are left to catch leader-sama's wrath"

"remind me to see leader-sama later"

A few minutes later

"how long do you think would it take for those two to get the Kyuubi?" Itachi asked while sipping tea. Kisame who was wrapping samehada in tape looked at his partner.

"well if no interruptions maybe 2 or 3 weeks"

"they really are making our jobs easier" Itachi sighed

"wonder what will happen if they fail"

"we will take care of them" Zetsu said suddenly appearing by their sides "such a pity" again he said but with a voice intertwined

"ah ne how did those two became Akatsuki?" said Tobi, who like Zetsu, suddenly appeared sitting at the opposite table eating cookies with milk

"it seems that they are S-class assassins/bandits Kai was from the hidden village of death with 3,000,000 yen on her head and Yuuko was from the hidden village of spirits with 2,500,000 yen -sigh- how tempting" Kakuzu appeared with a laptop (ooooohhhhh, modern now) drinking coffee.

"always thinking of money…" Hidan mumbled sitting down to eat his cake

"hi everyone" they all looked up to see Deidara and Sasori taking their seats as well. Deidara saw Tobi munching on his cookie and drinking his milk from time to time "hey Tobi?" he asked, Tobi looked at him with eyes of sheer delight

"nyes?"

"what's with the cookies?"

"TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!!"

"is the wireless connection available here?" Kakuzu asked

"I had countless weeks of vacation, it's a bit boring too" Itachi thought out loud  
"and how did all of you appear here like mushrooms" Kisame asked

"ne ne ne how come we never heard of those villages?" Tobi asked Zetsu

"uhh… Kakuzu?" he looked at Kakuzu who was yelling something about a slow connection.

"both are hidden well enough that only people from that village can get in and out" Kakuzu replied still fumbling with the wireless connection thingy

"aaaaand?" Tobi asked as curiosity took over him

"almost all the illegal nins came from Shigakure. The government kept this as a secret because the leader had some connections somewhere. They also have the lowest population here, due to constant killing and a few cases of cannibalism" Zetsu suddenly looked up

"uhh… Z-Zetsu? " Itachi asked noticing the look of (heheh) hunger on Zetsu's face

"may I continue?" Kakuzu asked slightly getting impatient.

"s-sure" Kisame replied, also noticing Zetsu's reaction and trying to ignore it, he focused his attention on Kakuzu

"kids weren't really raised there its either teleporting them somewhere in other villages or killing them right there, however those with special bloodlines are being raised there, they were thinking if raised with intense training the kids could possibly protect them, but it backfired when the kids became uncontrollable murderers, others was scared and others became proud, still some kids couldn't take it and ran away and is now scattered across this world. I've never been there so this is all I could say"

"oh? I didn't know that" Kisame mused

"yeah we never asked them"

"well they never brought the subject up"

"come to think about it we don't know much about them"

"you're right"

"and they stayed here for about five years?" Kakuzu closed the laptop joining their little conversation "well of course their sensei's knew more about them" he continued eyeing said teachers curiously

"wait how about the hidden village of spirits?" one of them asked

"about the hidden village of spirits almost all of the occupants there were used as test subjects to techniques that were far from completion, their tests usually results in death"

"how bout the third one?" Sasori asked

"Conan said not to, not yet"

"oh"

"what did they do to become s-class assassins/bandits?"

"well they-" that my friends will be explained in later chapters.

At Konoha a parade was being held for "the young prince" as they called him, and the townsfolk were cheering their heads out.

"Naruto-sama!"

"Naruto-sama congrats"

"Hard working as always!" (see even the townspeople are OOC)

The two stared at the smiling face that was shining while he was waving to the crowd and occasionally mouthing thankyous to the crowd, then they broke up in a smile.

"myyy, leader-sama left us with a challenge, ne" Kai said shaking her head, but still smiling

"we didn't even know that he was this famous" Yuuko said smiling like there's no tomorrow.

"how we gonna get to him now?" Kai asked no one in particular

"I really want to get close to him" Yuuko replied. They didn't even know (or did they) that someone overheard their conversation.

"excuse me" he said

"may I help you?" Kai asked

"uh I overheard that you wanted to be close to Naruto-sama" he replied

"oh in short you were eavesdropping" Yuuko grinned

"ah eh heheh not really" he nervously said

"I'm Kai"

"Yuuko"

"I'm Neji"

"ah ne, how do you know the prince?" Yuuko asked.

"is he kind of a friend or something?"

"before I answer, why do you want to get close to him?" he was having some kind of doubt.

"oh well we're new here and we're kind of broke" Kai admitted. Well they were.

"and we're kind of hoping that someone like him could uh lend a hand"

"there are many people here that can help you two-"

"ah but that's a problem"

"why is that?" (curiosity)

"because since we were born we tried asking help to random villagers 3 did help us but with a set price 95 decided to kill us and 1.9 turned us down and the mere .1 actually helped us so now we're carefully picking out who to go to"

"oh I see, but how could you say that prince is that kind?"

"anyone can see that, and I can feel it too" Yuuko said as she looked at the prince who was now crowded by a group of fans (totally OOC, I know) and someone is desperately trying to free the traffic and he finally managed and quickly went inside a large building

"oh"

"well?" Kai asked

"oh! You see I'm one of the few who were lucky because we were forgiven and the prince allowed us to stay with him in his mansion"

"oh you really are lucky" Yuuko exclaimed

"so I'll ask prince if he could take you two, if you don't mind doing chores"

"we wont mind at all" Kai cheerily said.

"okay if you just come with me"

At the mansion…

"Naruto-sama…" (-clears throat- personally I don't like Naruto wearing a jacket, its too hot you know, so Naruto without the usual forehead protector so his hair is down and minus the jacket so okay can you imagine it now?)

"like I told you Sasuke-kun you don't need to add -sama once we're inside -kun is just okay" (and Sasuke is wearing pants now)

"okay okay. Naruto-kun… I was just wondering-"

But he was cut due to a knock on the door. And Neji opened it slowly.

"uh prince"

"just Naruto-kun please"

"uh okay Naruto-kun we've got new comers"

"really, where are they?" he asked his eyes sparkling in delight

"Kai-san Yuuko-san please come here"

"hello prince" the two said in unison

"please just call me Naruto-kun" so the two just discussed their story, we're fast forwarding to Naruto's summary

"huuuuuh sooo you two ran away from home because of the intense and harsh ninja training and broke with nowhere to stay?" Naruto asked

"yep pretty much" Kai said while she scratched the back of her head

"talk about triple bad luck?"

"you don't know half of it"

"I understand, we've got rooms, but in exchange for our hospitality you have to work in the castle"

"what kind of work?"

"well chores and stuff… but if lucky, requests"

"well okay we can handle it"

"by the way who are you?" Yuuko asked gesturing towards Sasuke

"I'm Sasuke"

"oh well okay"

"so Neji-kun go escort them to their rooms"

"sure Naruto-kun" so there they go Neji leading the way. But suddenly Sasuke felt something, something weird about the two. Something he couldn't tell what. The thing he felt as two were leaving the room formed an uneasy doubt in Sasuke's mind.

While walking in the hallways the two were asking Neji question out of curiosity like 'how big was this mansion?' or 'what is meaning of life?' Neji answered the questions inhumanly possible and with the word destiny in every sentence, since this was Neji, but suddenly Neji stopped, Kai and Yuuko saw that Neji was stiff and shaking (a little). As the two looked forward they new why, there was a girl heading towards them.

"hi are you two new here?" she asked

"uh yes" Kai replied while Neji held her shoulders in a vice like grip so that he could hide behind Kai (which couldn't work because NEJI IS FREAKINGLY TALLER THAN KAI!!).

"I'm Tenten" she held out her hand

"I'm Yuuko" she said while taking Tenten's hand "and this is Kai" pointing to Kai. Kai just smiled, she can't reach Tenten's hand because every move she only manages to tighten Neji's grip on her already numbing shoulders. Tenten noticed and sweatdropped

"well then see you later I gotta go" Tenten said while walking away from them, waving. Once she was out of sight Neji released Kai and began breathing heavily, his face was color violet for the reasons that his face was color red from embarrassment and blue from holding his breath since Tenten came. Kai and Yuuko grinned widely with their eyes on the boys face.

"so Neji likes Tenten-chan, ne?" Kai said raising her eyebrow and grinning even wider(if that was still possible). With that Neji's face really became red

"ah! Anou hehe…" Neji stammered

"hehe no worries it will be our little secret" Yuuko said imitating Kai's reaction.

But Neji felt more worried, something in Yuuko's voice made him feel that the second he turned his back on the two they would run around shouting and posting posters that says Neji love Tenten in big bright neon colors with drawings of little bunnies (you know Neji really has to stop the imagining thing he scares me) and so on. Neji's face was still red when they reached the room. It was an ordinary room but it was beautiful. Curtains on the window, two absolutely soft beds, a study table and so much more.

"whoa cool room can I smoke in here"

"…"

"hey I'm just kidding"

"you know you really should stop believing in everything that Kai says it will only embarrass you"

"ohh, I'll be careful next time, well diner will be served at 8:00, its only 7:30 so please be ready" then Neji left. Kai jumped on the bed while Yuuko sat to her own bed.

"nice, ne?"

"yup" then Kai stood up

"oi where are you going?" Yuuko asked

"I'm just going to the bathroom do I need your permission for that?" Kai answered smiling (she always does, ne?)

"of course"

"okay -clears throat- excuse me ma'am may I go to the bathroom?" Kai said in a very childish voice

"-clears throat too- yes you may" Yuuko said imitating the voice of her English teacher (make that 'my') they both broke out in laughter

Back to Naruto's room

"Naruto-kun I think they are up to something" Sasuke said his voice low so that Naruto was the only one who can hear him. (take note it was lower than a whisper so you probably get the position, ne? if not, think what position can one hear a whisper they should really be close, ne? and this has shonen ai, ne? so -nudge nudge- you see?)

"hm, who?"

"the newcomers"

"I know"

"how?!" almost jumping but Sasuke remembered about Naruto and decided to stay put because it might hurt Naruto

"then why-"

"I want to change them"

"like what you did to me?

"no I'll just made them my friends, I made you more than that" Sasuke blushed (OOC galore)

And incase you still haven't guessed the current position they were sitting in a love couch (that's what its called right) Naruto's head was resting on Sasuke's shoulder, you know like when a couple in a beach watches the sunset but in this case they were watching tv and Sasuke had an arm around Naruto's shoulders (aww so sweet).

A few minutes later. Diner is served, in the dining room

"ah, smells nice" Yuuko was sniffing the air

"hmm, smells like fish" Kai said doing the same

"hello everyone" Naruto's face was still shining brightly (some kind of effect made by the lights). The two saw the dining room was huge (huge enough to make echoes..echo..echo..echo) both were earlier distracted by the wonderful aromas that they never noticed.

"we have a new friend, two actually" Naruto's voice echoed (told you so) in the huge dining room everybody looked at Kai and Yuuko's direction they both smiled back.

"now everybody take your seats and start eating" everybody became quiet. The two found seats and began to eat. Kai was just eating a little of this and that while Yuuko took loads of food and began eating. Kai couldn't blame her really the food here was awesome. After the meal.

"wow I'm stuffed"

"really you didn't seem to eat that much" a new face said

"don't worry about him he just have a small appetite"

"and she's my opposite anyways are you the one who cooked this"

"yes my name is Hinata" (yay Hinata is more confident, and no more stuttering)

"I'm Kai and she's Yuuko" Kai said pointing to Yuuko that was daydreaming because of the food "she really seems to like your cooking" she said chuckling a little "oi! Yuuko Hinata is talking to you"

"oh? Oh! Sorry hehehe must have been…err nice to meet yah" Yuuko smiled (they are all so happy!)

"do you really think that my cooking is that good?" Hinata asked blushing

"it really is-" Kai started

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN! IT WAS SO DELICIOUS I THOUGHT I TASTED A PIECE OF HEAVEN! (hurray for caps lock)" Yuuko yelled breathing heavily. Kai sweatdropped but still smiling, Hinata on the otherhand was really blushing

"thanks"

"everybody enjoy yourselves tonight" Naruto announced

"is there something going on tonight?" Kai asked

"yes every night Naruto-sama opens the garden lights so everyone goes"

"ooh I see" Kai said

"but you know every night Naruto-sama and Sasuke-sama never come out so when I had to stay in because of a fever I heard well um noises like moans so my imagination got better of me and I got a nosebleed" Hinata admitted blushing a little

"don't worry Hinata-chan if I was the one in your place I would've thought the same, but if Yuuko was there she might end up peeking at Naruto-sama's room" Kai laughed a little

"hey! I wont- really? What room are they?"

"see?" Kai said Hinata giggled

"don't worry Hinata-chan we'll meet you there" Yuuko smiled

"okay I better go, see you later" Hinata waved her hand as she ran towards the other direction

"well we should go too"

"Kai?" Yuuko's face became serious

"what is it Yuuko?" Kai asked suddenly afraid. Yuuko grinned evilly

"wanna know what happens here every night?"


	3. we'll see

Disclaimer and warnings in first chapter

Disclaimer and warnings in first chapter

Chapter 3

The garden was beautiful, the moon shone like it never did before, colorful lanterns were hung from tree to tree, and in the middle was a wide clearing. The garden itself was surrounded by the Sakura trees and the every blow of the night wind would bring the petals with them creating a scenery that could only be found in certain events. Everyone was enjoying the night and they were doing what they were

"Kai your not as curious as I thought you were" she said quite mockingly but still smiling

"yeesh leave them alone you perv"

"me a perv? you hurt me" (yes they are still acting)

"well this is nice"

"but I still like the akat-"

"waaaah" they both stared at the girl who just tripped in front of them the girl was carrying herbs

"are you okay?" Kai asked helping the girl up

"oh so you're the new ones, I'm Sakura" she said offering her hand

"Kai and this is Yuuko" she replied shaking her hand

"what are you doing with all of those herbs?" Yuuko asked

"well I'm the castle's medic I treat all their wounds"

"does the wounds here become that bad, these are herbs for deep cuts and third degree burns and other fatal wounds" Yuuko continued to blabber about the herbs while Sakura stared in awe

"are you a medic too?"

"yes actually I'm a medic nin" Yuuko replied showing Sakura the symbols on her hand

"excuse my curiosity but how exactly does that work"

"Kai help me here"

"sure" Kai held a kunai and stabbed her arm

"oh my!! why did you do that!" Sakura's eyes were wide with panic as she saw the unstoppable blood that was gushing through her wound

"now Sakura may I borrow an herb?" Yuuko said calmly

"h-hai!" Sakura nervously searched for the herbs and once she found it she gave it to Yuuko. Yuuko held the herbs over the symbols she slowly lowered it and the herbs sank into her arms, her arms glowed. She moved her arms above Kai's wound her arms glowed brighter as Kai's wound came in contact the wound slowly healed. Sakura just stared.

"you see?"

"h-hai"

"well then we better get going"

"you need some help with that box"

"oh! No thanks"

"okay see you later" after that Sakura ran off but a few meters away she tripped again Kai and Yuuko sweatdropped

"well what do we do now?" Yuuko asked

"well you could always strip while pole dancing -bonk- ow!" Kai started but was roughly cut of because of a huge plank that made contact with his head (in short Yuuko hit Kai . . . hard) "what's that for and where'd you get that" pointing at the plank that was covered in blood (no it wasn't just messing with you)

"first it was for you being a fucking pervert and second… I don't know it just appeared" (this stuff always happens)

"well to actually tell you, being a pervert helps me think of what to do" Kai reasoned but she stared when she saw Yuuko who raised another piece of wood except that now it was thicker and countless nails are jutting out on all of its sides. Kai gulped as Yuuko slowly walked towards her promising blood and gore. After a few bloody hits the people in the park took pity in Kai's almost lifeless form and decided to stop the probably pms-ing girl noticing that Kai was lying on her back few wounds here and there few blood stains but what bothered them was the fact that Kai was muffling her laughter (feel free to call Kai a crazy pain loving brat) after being questioned by the people around them Kai just replied

"well every time she gets mad she would stab me with random items that whenever I ask her where they come from says she doesn't know, I guess I just get use to it because of puberty so every month it gets worse believe me!"

"I understand you" said a guy That was beside a scary looking woman

"so how do you heal it?" a random girl said

"well she heals it herself" Kai replied "she just do this to me when she is really pissed but when she comes back to her senses she heals me"

"doesn't it bother you that she is a female" asked another random character

"why would it bother?"

"well you're a male she's a female, hello hormones?" and at the same time same ideas popped into the minds of the troublemakers

"of course not were like brother and sister" Yuuko replied, seeing some girls were releasing breaths of relief (ne, I think Kai already made a few fangirls, how wrong . . . or not)

"well I think that doesn't matter" Kai said earning shocked gasps from few of the people surrounding them

"people please don't always believe this bastard, I was with him for the past years and only one forth of what he says is true" this made the girls calm again

"mah see you later, ne?" Kai said waving to the crowd "she has to heal me"

"ne, when she heals you do you still wear clothes?" a random fangirl asked

"well it depends" Kai winked a few fangirls let their imaginations fly (maybe too high if you ask me)

"well see you" Yuuko called out grinning a smug little grin making the other girls glare.

After a few minutes Kai's wounds are already healed

"-sigh- what a pain" Kai mused

"what is?" Yuuko asked

"she's not here yet"

"oh she will turn up sooner or later"

"you think?"

"I can feel it" they both smiled

"well since I'm all patched up I'm going back into the garden, are you coming?"

"go on ahead I have to do something first"

"okay" the Kai left leaving Yuuko alone in their room

"okay now, what room is Naruto currently staying in?"

Kai went into the garden and climbed one of the sakura trees that was hidden from view, sitting down on one of the branches feeling slightly sleepy she tried to sleep, but was interrupted by a very feminine voice that was shouting her name, looking down she saw a girl with blond hair that was tied to two pigtails by surprise she jerked a little causing him to fall down head first but she landed on her feet, then stumbled down

"Kai-chan! Are you alright I'm sorry if I surprised you"

Kai looked up to see a familiar pair of blue eyes

"N-Naruto-sama?"

"I prefer to be called Naru-chan in this state"

"you're even wearing a kimono… oh cross-dressing!"

"yup I really love to do it" Naruto replied twirling around

"about that could you please refer to me as Kai-kun? I'm trying to see what I could do with this opportunity" Kai said giving Naru-chan a smile

"of course" returning the smile

"by the way where's uke-san?"

"u-uke-san?"

"ah gomene I meant SasUKE-san"

"yare if he heard you, may Kami help you" Kai grinned

"Naru…your with Kai" (speak of the devil) and it seems that the background had depression written all over it "your replacing me for a prankster guy that just got here?!" slightly flaming

"g-guy?" (I will refer to them by the gender they're portraying)Naru said as she twitched, Kai looked at Naru with a half lidded grin (this means a grin with half lidded eyelids) and Naru (commonly known as Naruto the boy who had played a few pranks as well) understood

"my my a little possessive are we" Kai said rather lazily Naru grinned

"saaa Sasuke-chan we were just talking (pouting for effect)" while Kai took Naru's hand and held it up to his face

"mah if Sasuke-san agrees I could possibly borrow Naru-chan tonight, ne" Kai said his voice full of (dare I say it) overflowing lust (don't worry it's just an act…maybe) Naru faked a blush, letting Sasuke's perverted imagination work. He fainted dramatically he looked like he saw the grandmother of his grandmother naked it seemed like his soul was out of his body Naru and Kai could almost see it, he was like an empty shell right now hugging his knees leaning on a post that magically appeared besides him

"oh geez I think we've done too much" Naru said poking Sasuke with a stick that (like most items in this fanfiction) appeared out of nowhere, Kai crouched down besides Naru

"hmmm, nah lets see" Kai said pulling out a book which read '53 ways to wake up an emo' (sorry 101 is too common) "lets see hmmm this 'kick him in the nuts' could work don't yah think?" Kai said flipping the pages of the book

"nah too painful and it effects what happens to-…"

"what was that?"

"nothing"  
"hmm continuing the search hmm lets see 'leave him there and let him die' nah 'stab him randomly' it will only kill him hmm this is in the desperate/mushy/so-common-you-could've-thought-of-this-yourself category 'kiss him/her' all you have to do is kiss uke-chan"

"figures" grudgingly she moved closer then she stopped

"why'd you stop?" he asked

"well I never did this before…"

"you never did this before!? But I thought you two are already banging each other?!"

"w-well he's the one who always starts it I only know how to react" Naru said blushing

"geez you seriously need help" he held up his right hand and summoned his strings attaching them to Naru

"wh-what in the world, Kai?!"

"shhh relax let my strings become one with your body, let itself wrap around your hands, let it control everything but your heart I'm here to help you I promise" with the last words Naru finally relaxed. Weird I know but Kai has to say these things to fully control a body it kinda activates the symbol on his hand which was now crawling to his face (its like the seal that the real Sasuke has, but its not) now Naruto is still confused but allowing Kai to control her, he made her go closer to Sasuke and slowly letting her kiss him, at that very instant Sasuke woke up he couldn't open his eyes with the reason that Kai made Naru cover her hand on Sasuke's eyes, that time Naru could feel Sasuke's eyes widen under her hand, meanwhile Sasuke is really confused it left track in his mind that Naru liked Kai more so constantly banging his head with a explanation. Then Naru released Sasuke, Sasuke realizing it was Naru was visibly relieved then shocked

"how did kiss like that I thought you don't know"

"well Kai helped me" Sasuke being the pervert that he is took this the wrong way

"really so you like him more than me"

"oh for the love of Kami Sasuke" Naruto replied rolling her eyes

"I helped her by this" raising his right hand and making Naruto stand up

"you know Sasuke it feels good that your body does everything you want it to do without using force"

"wha?"

"chakra strings" making the strings more visible. Sasuke stared while Kai brought Naru closer to himself and watched as Kai whispered something to Naru they are too close that it looked like they're whispering love confessions but Sasuke doesn't know the conversation that Kai and Naru are having

"ne Kai-kun will we tell Sasuke about your condition?"  
"nah things get interesting"

"sure" Naru smiled at Kai, Kai returned it of course. Kai released Naru from the strings. Naru was confused because her body won't move she almost landed on the dirt, luckily Kai caught her, lifting her up bridal style, he walked to a still shocked Sasuke and gave Naru to him.

"sorry forgot to tell you that there was an aftershock to my technique she will be able to walk in 5 minutes until then carry her uke-san" Sasuke hearing his new nickname instantly fumed

"what did you say!" turning his head to face Kai who had mysteriously disappeared, missing the smile that was in the face of Naruto. "I'm gonna get that brat" but seeing Naru's smile he became calm again and somehow he smiled too.

"Yuuko! Yuuko!"

"oh hi Kai" Yuuko was sitting in the bottom of a tree. It was on the part where all of the others were doing their stuff (you know… reading, writing, making out, groping, and other stuff like that). Kai sat down besides Yuuko

"so what's up?"

"noting much"

"hmm" they stayed like that for a few minutes when they heard a bark. Kai suddenly jumped on top of the tree. He saw the dog that was currently running to his direction and it seems that his owner chasing the said dog.

"Kai?"

"hehe sorry I'm up here"

"oh" they could here the owner saying something to the dog

"Akamaru are you sure?" the dog barked in reply "okay! Let's find that cat!"

Kai sweatdropped

"my my" Kai said calming down and sitting casually on the tree. The dog barked again then stopped right in front of the tree

"Akamaru why'd you stop I cant see any cats" the dog barked then whimpered looking up, the owner sniffed the air "I smell the cat, its like its right in front of us" he looked at Yuuko "do you have a cat?" Yuuko shook her head

"hey excuse me do you know anyone named Inuya or Hanase?" Kai asked from the top of the trees still hiding

"uhh no" he said looking at the tree. Kai sighed

"good thing" climbing down the tree he sat down besides Yuuko

"why were you up there?"

"its my instinct"

"have you seen a cat?" Kiba asked, Akamaru barked

"yeah your right" Kai replied

"wha?" Kiba replied slightly confused

"excuse me I was talking to him" pointing at Akamaru

"eh!? You can understand Akamaru?"

"of course"

"what are you?

"I'm the one you're looking for"

"reeally?"

"of course"

"you're messing with me right?"

"nah ask him" Kai replied once again pointing at the white dog, Akamaru barked

"really" Kiba asked said dog and they continued to talk

"ah Kai are you sure he doesn't know those two?"

"of course"

"okay now we believe" Kiba butted in "but what brings you to Konoha?"

"hmm he knows more than I expected" Kai replied looking at said dog "I guess it natural for an Inuzuka" Kiba stared at Kai

"how did-" he slowly asked

"red markings and unique ability towards dogs" Kai said lying down on the grass.

"I'm Kiba he's Akamaru"

"Kai and she's Yuuko"

"alright" picking up Akamaru and stuffing him back into his jacket "well okay I guess I'll see you later" he walked towards a vending machine

"you got to remember though this stuff _**was**_ a secret" Kai lazily reminded

"I know how to keep one" he replied and once he was out of view

"ne remember what Deidara sempai used to beat me?"

"a clay dog" they both sighed

Somewhere in the Akatsuki lair

"AACHOO"

"by the sound of that it looks like the two are talking about you" Sasori stated

"do you think it's nice?"

"Deidara knowing those two it cant be good" they both sighed


	4. HAKU! how could you

Disclaimer and warnings in first chapter

Disclaimer and warnings in first chapter

Chapter 4

Kai went up the tree again while Yuuko sat at the bottom.

"I do believe I know that kid"

"are you sure?"  
"yes I believe she is with Kai" with the mention of the name the taller one was visibly surprised

"come on Zabuza" Zabuza just growled in response "Yuuko!" said girl looked up and was surprised

"Kai!" Kai hanged upside down on the tree facing Yuuko, who pointed at Zabuza's direction, so Kai faced them and was surprised

"Haku" Kai whispered visibly surprised but his voice was calm even it that upside down position

"Kai-san you never changed" Haku said walking up on the two staring at Kai then kissing his forehead, making said person fall down on the grass feet first but lost his balance.

"ne why do you always do that?" Kai asked irritated and a barely visible blush stained his cheeks

"its just fun to see you like that"

"-mumbles something-"

"what was that?" Haku asked Kai smiling radiantly

"nothing, so what are you doing here?"

"traveling"

"since when"

"since Haku missed his little toy" Zabuza replied, hearing this Kai backed up

"Kai why are you acting like that, I missed you" Haku said closing in on Kai

"ah but I'm using a girl's body right now" Kai said Haku stopped a look of fear on his face

"is that true?" Yuuko nodded then Haku's face became serious too serious its scary "change it"

"but"

"CHANGE IT!"

"okay okay" Kai replied completely fearing for everything he holds, he learned earlier that making Haku angry signals the end of the world. So he quickly did 50 hand symbols in 10 seconds followed by a puff of smoke, nothing much changed except for Kai's gender "you happy now?" Kai said kneeling down "Y-Yuuko I need.."

"coming right up" she pulled out a flask and gave it to Kai, Kai drank it all up, regaining his strength

"you never cease to amaze me" Haku said "what did you use this time?"

"the same, there is only one technique you know" Kai said stretching his arms. Haku returned to his normal self

"nyah Kai! I missed you!" he said hugging Kai, more like choking him.

"yeah yeah alright"

"ne remember what we used to do" he said his tone in an almost seductive way. Kai's eyes widened in fear then a savior walked up to them.

"oh you two already know each other"

"oh hi Naru-chan" Kai said visibly relieved getting out of Haku's death hug

"hi, how come you two know each other so well?"

"uhh anou…"

"he was my toy the one I've been looking for" Haku said smiling brightly

"oh but you said you were looking for a male"

"I am now" Kai sat down again

"uhh but you said…" Naru said visibly confused

"it's a lost jutsu"

"eh really I didn't know you knew any" she said by the looks on her face she was really amazed "ah but what's the side effect?"

"it eats up all of my chakra leaving a small amount and it will effect for a long long time"

"oh okay well since you already found him Haku-san what are you planning to do?"

"well I'll stay here, if it's alright with you"

"of course the more the merrier right"

"just my luck" Kai said as he slowly dissolved into thin air

Back at the Akatsuki lair

"now we surely got the kyuubi" Itachi sighed

"but what if-" Kisame started

"don't even think about it, un!"

"but"

"grrr"

"okay okay"

"but I'm curious about what there doing" Sasori sat down on a chair, they were currently in the dinning room eating lunch.

"and I miss them, un" everybody froze "what?"

"how can you miss them?! After what they did!!" Sasori yelled

"but they are the ones who made Akatsuki fun, un"

"to think about it yeah" Tobi said placing his hand to his cheek

"when will they return?" Conan asked

"never, I hope" Pein snapped

"oh come on"

"ne Zetsu mind peeking in?"

"in one condition"

"…"

"well I'm kinda hungry"

"yeah sure when you return we'll get someone"

"goody" then he sank into the earth

Back there at the mansion/castle/very big place

"haaaaaaah I'm exhausted" Kai flopped down at the bed

"eh!? You got more rest before we helped with the cleaning, I never thought that this place is that huge" Yuuko did the same

"well you don't have Haku tailing you all the time" he replied as they were slowly regaining their energy something weird happened a tail and a pair of cat ears emerged from Kai

"hey I thought your concealment jutsu hid your ears and tail" Yuuko said pointing to the tail and ears, Kai shrugged

"they found me" then they stopped they both felt it

"…"

"yup he's here" Kai said standing up, then Zetsu emerged

"yo Zetsu!" Kai greeted

"hn" Zetsu said also noticing Kai's ears and tail

"what brought you here"

"don't tell me that they missed us" Yuuko yelled

"no they are just afraid that you two might ruin the plan with your mischief" his gaze not shifting from the tail which was moving lazily

"our mischief is the one who helps us to finish each mission"

"yeah right"

"so what's up?" Yuuko asked

"everybody is asking when you would finish the mission?" Kai's ears twitched

"so they do miss us"

"no not really, they will just get ready the day you step in the lair again"

"okay okay fine, well depending on the situation we will stay here a little longer" Zetsu was relieved but inside he was (-gasp-) sad.

"so okay see you soon" he said as he sank into the earth, or rather the floor of their room

"I really want to see them again" Kai said sitting down on the bed

"well we really need to get another job"

"yeah I was thinking-" Kai shot her head up sniffing the air "this is -sniff sniff- no way!". He ran out of the room trying to search for the source of the smell

"K-Kai!?" Yuuko yelled as she stood up and ran after Kai also sniffing the air "nothing smells weird except hmm minty smell oh shit don't tell me" she said as she ran faster. Kai saw it there was a boy wearing a cowboy hat and a jacket tied to his hips who was lighting somekind of incense his tail moving quickly, Yuuko saw him and she covered his nose with her hand using a technique to emit an herbal smell of oregano, Kai quickly snapped out of the daze and was being dragged by Yuuko to their room

"-sigh- thanks reeeaaally" Kai said as he brought out his hooded cape and wore it covering his ears and tail

"what kind of catnip was that?"  
"it's the invention of my stupid brother just to get on my nerves"

"huh?"

"it's incense"

"geez, okay come on lets go outside"

Outside. They sat at the tree again

"but who in their right minds would light catnip incense?" Yuuko asked no one in particular.

"maybe its someone who's not in their right minds" Kai adjusted the hood, then this guy slowly approached them along with all those annoying sparkling things and a herd of fangirls with hearts for eyes (how can they see in those?) his so called cool hair blowing in a windless day, he smiled leaving all the girls in a break down, he was wearing a bandana and a long coat. He stopped right in front of the two he ran his fingers into his hair hoping to get the attention of the two who just ignored him Yuuko yawned and Kai leaned on the tree attempting to start a conversation with Yuuko. The guy twitched and a vein popped in his forehead and cleared his throat, Kai looked at him lazily

"do you need anything" he asked

"I overheard that you think that someone lighting catnip incense is crazy" the guy complained

"yeah pretty much" Kai replied slightly getting annoyed

"well excuse me we are not crazy"

"we? Well you could tell your imaginary friend that were not interested" Yuuko said also getting annoyed, but grinned silently at Kai's direction who (once again) adjusted his hood to hide the growing smirk, the guy was constantly twitching because of annoyance.

"I don't have an imaginary friend!" then pulling the same guy earlier out of nowhere (the one lighting the incense) "this is my brother"

"no actually I don't know this highly embarrassing person" the guy snapped leaving the other one shocked

"good one" Kai said to the cowboy hat guy, then the other guy acted up, literally

"how cruel left alone cause he misses his little twin sister" Kai twitched "does all the weeks of incest have no effect" the cowboy hat guy's eyes widened then he hit the guys head with a random pole

"ne I are you guys related?" Kai whispered to Yuuko

"I don't know how that subject squeezes its ugly head into this conversation" he said between hitting the pole.

"geez things never change huh, except for that incest part" Kai whispered to himself. The beating finally stopped and the cowboy hat guy faced the two

"I'm sorry for this guy's behavior I'm Inuya he's Hanase"

"yep no problem" I replied "now may I ask why are you lighting catnip incense?"

"well it helps us calm down, the smell it reminds us of a long lost family" he said closing his eyes and reminiscing.

"and who might that family be?"

"my sister"

"twin sister?"

"yes how did you know?"

"her name is Kai?"

"…"

"lost 5 years ago? Am I right?"

"how did…"

"just guessing I'm pretty good at it" Kai replied standing up to exit the place

"no your-" but he was cut of as the gust of wind pulled down Kai's hood to reveal his black ears "K-Kai!?" he said as tears fell from his eyes as he ran to Kai and hug him knocking him down in the process and choking him, Hanase stood up and went to Kai and also hugged him

"ack get of me dammit" he screamed "and by the way you don't have a twin sister"

"what do you mean?" Kai smiled an eerie smile "y-you completed the jutsu?" they both said in unison Kai's smile widened easily convincing the two. As the two nodded they noticed something

"Kai your ears . . . why are they pure black" Inuya whispered touching said ears

"huh?" Yuuko asked confused

"well the color represents the uhh…" Kai started but can't find the words to explain and Hanase continued it for him

"to make long story short. The darker the color the higher the rank of the sins one has committed"

"we were all born with white forms and once you did something considered as a sin patches of darker color would form first it comes in light shades but the greater the damage the darker the color"

"show me yours" Kai ordered the two nodded they removed the hats revealing their own ears. Inuya's was white with hints of gray and Hanase's was gray with hints of whites

"what did you do?" Hanase asked fury slowly building inside him

"what I do is none of your concern" Kai sneered

"it _**is**_ because you're still a part of our family" Hanase snapped back, Kai scoffed

"if that's what you want to think then fine" as he turned his back to his brothers slowly shaking

"just tell us" Inuya pleaded gently holding Kai's arm

"I did almost every sin written it that fucking book" he replied his voice laced by bloodlust. Inuya let go of Kai's arm a pained expression crossing both his and Hanase's face "now you know so lay of my case" Kai said his voice a lot calmer

"Kai . . ."

"well that's that" Kai replied returning in his normal mood and casually walking towards Yuuko to sit down but before he could completely sit Hanase pulled him and pinned him into a nearby tree

"how could you act like this is not a problem?!" he asked furiously. Kai just had a bored expression on his face

"because it is not" he replied calmly

"what if you go back to the village?" Hanase asked Kai gritted his teeth

"who told you I was going back to that hellhole" he sneered and forcefully pushed his brother off him and started to calm himself down. After recovering from the push Hanase moved towards Kai and smiled gratefully

"that's good to hear" he said as he gently hugged Kai tears falling from his eyes Kai's bored expression came once again as he repeated the same words that was said to him back when he still was a child

"to shed a tear means you are weak to cry out loud means you are weak to hide means you are weak-" but he was cut off due to Hanase's laughter

"so you remembered that"

"how could I not remember it, it was yelled at me all the time" Kai smirked

"well that ends the afternoon drama show thank you for watching" Inuya announced smiling brightly and suddenly glomping Kai

"if you people keep doing that my bones will brake" he complained and stood up "well I'm sorry to ruin this little family reunion but we've got work to do" Kai said taking Yuuko's hand and leading her to the mansion but Hanase grabbed his wrist and spun him around so Kai is facing him and he whispered something to Kai. Kai sweatdropped

"no I'm not, live with Haku the next day you'll lose it" Kai answered turning around but Hanase spun him again

"what are you her toy?!"

"to be exact 'his' toy and he prefers my male version and you could say that I am" his answer left Hanase dumbfounded "I used this technique too often I probably wont turn back into a girl" the two mumbled something about how they preferred his male state better but Kai chose to ignore it. Then Kai's nightmare appeared, Haku.

"Kaiiiiiiiii!" he said trapping Kai into a huge glomp. Inuya and Hanase froze. Hanase regained his composure and smiled his so-called cool smile.

"and who might this lovely lady be?" Kai sweatdropped. Haku looked confused

"Kai who are they"

"my brothers" he replied still sulking

"oh! I see!"

"I see my sis- brother! Already introduced us"

"no not really, one night he just talked about his brothers and he told me that you two were complete idiots" the two were shocked and looked at Kai who just took of his hooded cloak and let his tail wag lazily "and that's the last time I ever heard of you two" Haku concluded. The two growled at Kai

"I'm not lying" he said nonchalantly. While Hanase silently fumed Inuya spoke with Haku

"uhh actually we don't know your name miss"

"oh yeah that's right may the beautiful lady tell us her name" Hanase asked joining in with Inuya. Haku giggled and smiled

"my name is Haku" the two paused (you know that pause where the character goes black and white and looks like you little sibling's drawing?) and winds passed by. Everyone was silent, unmoving. Then the two siblings (referring to Inuya and Hanase) broke the silence with a loud

"EEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHH!!" the loud eeeehhhh went echoing throughout the entire mansion/castle innocent bystanders stared in awe at the two siblings who were deflated on the ground. Leaving them, Kai slowly crept away as Haku and Zabuza poked his brothers with sticks, hoping that Haku won't notice him. Then

"Kai! I finally found you" Yuuko said giving away Kai's plans for escape. Noticing Haku and Zabuza she realized her mistake.

"Kai? Were you trying to run away?" Haku said in a sweet and innocent voice

"uhh I…uh –gulp-" he tried to dodge but it was no use he got pinned into a tree by Haku's needles anime tears streaming down his face.

"gomene Kai" Yuuko whispered. Kai sighed. At the moment Inuya and Hanase woke up to see Zabuza wearing a pink frilly apron and emitting a high-pitched giggling and realized that it was only a dream (a nightmare is more like it) and saw Haku leaning in on Kai.

"waaaaaaaiiiiit!" he yelled stopping Haku from whatever he was doing

"yes?"

"uhh"

"take me instead"

"what do you mean?"

"you were about to kiss Kai, take me instead, I'm going to sacrifice anything for my little koneko!!" Hanase said dancing around while speaking accompanied by the sparkly sparkles and once again drawing in the fangirls (whoever they may be)

"I was not going to kiss him, I will just say something to him" Haku explained and laughed a little bit "I'm surprised though, you wanted me to kiss you?" Hanase blushed "sorry Kai is the only one I like, but I like Zabuza too" Haku said looking at Zabuza who was looking away to hide his own streaks of pink "and by the way Kai is much cuter than you" Hanase looked like he was crushed by an 18 wheeler but his face remained blank obviously not waking up from his daze, but he did when he saw Kai smirking for victory and sticking his tongue out at him he started stomping in Kai's direction

"wipe that smirk off of your face it's not funny!"

"ah I might reconsider though" Haku replied looking at Hanase from head to foot. Hanase grinned thinking that this is some sort of payback for what Kai has done but Kai's smirk grew wider. But Haku spoke again "no sorry I still like Kai more" and Kai literally hit his head on a tree as Haku was speaking with Zabuza, Inuya feeling completely left out, Yuuko trying to stop Kai, and Hanase still confused.

"Kai! Yuuko! I have something I want you to do" a lady carrying a pig was running their way

"ah and you are?" Kai asked as blood trickled down his forehead

"I'm Shizune a representative of the higher-ups" she replied pointing up

"and how did you know our names?"

"the higher-ups know all the names of the people that chose to live hear" Shizune replied, Kai frowned

"and what do you want us to do?" Yuuko asked

"give this to the prince" she showed them a thick brown folder.

"you can't give it to him yourself?" Kai asked

"no I cant find them, so I figured that since you live here you might be able to track them down, so here" she handed the folder to Yuuko then looked at her watch "omfg! I'm late" and she hopped away (excuse the pun if you see one) leaving the two stumped

"we don't even know our way around"

"let's grab someone we see that knows this place" and they both saw Hinata

"Hinata-chan thanks for helping us"

"no it's nothing really" she replied

"good thing the others had other things to do" they were walking on what it seems to be an endless hallway that keeps going and going and going . . . until it stopped in front of a door that was different than the others it was larger and more elegant they knocked no reply and Kai reached for the doorknob

"but Kai-kun!"

"shh don't worry, maybe they are watching tv with a high volume or something and this door is like 5 inches thick the walls are 8 inches, I think" he pushed the door open rather loudly and stepped inside the others following. They stopped dead in their tracks by the scene inside the four walled confinement. A half naked Naruto was being straddled by a half naked Sasuke who was also stopped by the sudden intrusion. They were all frozen wind blowing and tumbleweed rolling by. The two guys on the couch made no move, Kai raised eyebrows in a kind of lazy matter, Yuuko was surprised, and Hinata was having a serious case of nosebleed. Then Kai spoke

"well sorry for the intrusion" Yuuko handed Kai the folder "a woman named Shizune gave it to us and instructed us to give it to you" he placed the folder on the table in front of the couch and slid his hands into his pockets "again, I'm sorry for interrupting" and he got ready to leave then stopped "do you have a box of tissue?" Naruto pointed at the top of the tv Kai reached for it and gave some to Hinata and put it back again "thanks, ja ne" he said as he walked outside the two following then stopped again "lock the door next time" he called out as he closed the door and pressed his catly ears to the door he heard rustling from the other side and the hushed click of the door lock

"well that's that" Kai concluded. Yuuko walked behind him holding Hinata whose eyes were swirling and they walked out of the castle/mansion into the garden. Letting Hinata sit at the grass, the two took their seats on each sides of the still dizzy Hinata. When Hinata cleared up she only had one question to ask

"h-how did you do that?"

"eh? Did what?" Kai replied

"h-how d-did you stay calm at a situation like that?" a dark blush that was slowly creeping to her cheeks

"well I got used to it, back into the old place where we stayed, every room you open you could find two couples who seemed to be enjoying themselves" Kai thought of the Akatsuki lair "most are gay too"

At the Akatsuki lair:

Everybody except Conan: AACHOO!

Everybody shivered while thinking of the numerous possibilities of what the two were thinking about them, while Conan pouted.

Conan: why do I feel left out?


	5. kai's past

Disclaimer and warnings in first chapter

Disclaimer and warnings in first chapter

Chapter 5

Kai sighed at the hot bath, he felt relaxed to the bone and he did some thinking

'Yuuko went with Sakura and Hinata she said they were going to do something only girls would do, probably painting their nails or something I shudder to the thought' he announced in his mind 'Haku and Zabuza… hmmm I think Haku became bored and decided to be with Zabuza for the night good thing too that little –sigh- no use I know he'll be after me someday. Hmm my brothers, they are probably borrowing a room and if my catly ears are right I know what they're doing right now, the prince and uke-chan they'll be more careful this time I made sure of that . . . (a few more minutes of thinking about random unimportant things) well I better go' as he stepped out of the bathtub and wrapped a towel to his waist 'good thing I'm a guy now huh?!' he reached for another towel and dried his hair. Stepping out of the bathroom looking down he slightly bit the towel, its one of his odd mannerisms, he shrugged it off and looked up to see that his brothers didn't borrow a room they just burst into a random room and started their stuff. And that random room was Kai and Yuuko's. Kai sighed at the scene, his twin was being pinned to his bed moaning and his older brother was making his way down lower . . . lower then Kai slammed the door effectively getting both his brother's attention. Inuya realizing their situation blushed furiously, same with Hanase, who quickly moved to the edge of the bed looking down and Inuya stammered.

"a-a-a-a-anou K-K-K-K-Kai! T-t-t-this is!" his blush growing with every word

"ah K-Kai! This is an act" Hanase yelled holding his fist up high, while watching as Kai walked to his closet pulling out a pair of black boxers and baggy pants and a dark blue loose sleeveless.

"no this is incest" he replied flatly the two widened their eyes

"why aren't you surprised?" they both asked

"well you practically yelled it earlier" Kai said picking his boxers up from the heap of clothed he was going to wear.

"I see" Hanase replied his gaze fixing on Kai

"and I'm kinda used to those things by now"

"ow?" Inuya asked imitating Hanase. Kai put on the boxers then his pants and slinging the sleeveless on his shoulder, the two felt a little bit disappointed that their show is over seeing Kai fasten his sandals and walking out of the room and stopped before closing the door and looked back his eyes half-lidded and a pout was on his lips. Hanase refrained himself from glomping a now adorably cute Kai "please clean up the mess after you done and if I see even a tiny hint of white I'm never gonna see you again" he said calmly but deadly the two nodded and left closing the door he once again pressed his catly ears to the door to listen to the conversation (another one of those mannerisms):

Inuya: he really has a gorgeous body

Hanase: I really like his form now

Inuya: I can't wait to have him join us

Hanase: I can't wait to stick it up his-

At that very moment he was interrupted by a small girl

"onii-san what are you doing"

"hmm before I answer what's your name?"

"Moegi"

"okay Moegi-chan what are you doing here?"

"I'm lost"

"oh okay, you want me to help you?"

"yapaa! Arigato onii-chan but what are you doing?" Kai leaned towards her and smiled causing her to blush

"it's a secret" he whispered and tapped her nose "let me finish then I'll help you okay Moegi-chan?" she nodded and Kai smiled once more leaning again towards the door she heard their conversation again:

Hanase: talking about him like that makes me word unknown

Inuya: . . .

Hanase: Inuya why are you blushing? seductive tone

Inuya: I'm not

Hanase: hmmmmmm? (Kai heard rustling of the bedsheets)

Inuya: Hanase! What the-mph

"onii-chan is done" Kai replied

"yapaa!"

"come on climb on my back it will be much easier" Moegi did what she was told, she held into Kai's cat ears, causing them to twitch "ah forgot about that one" he settled Moegi down.

"onii-chan, what's wrong" she asked

"onii-chan is gonna take care of something first" he held his ears then placed a stronger concealment jutsu his ears vanished along with his tail, replacing the ears with normal ones "well I'm done" then he picked Moegi up again. Walking at the endless hallways 'this is going to be a long walk' Kai thought "Moegi-chan where are you going exactly?"

"I'm going to the garden"

"oh I see"

"onii-chan I saw your eyes"

"hm?"

"why are the colors different?"

"oh I see lets say I made a mistake and got this in return, okay?"

"hm one is color blue the other is color green"

"that's right, you know you really are lucky the only ones that can see the difference are the ones who look closely" the two continued to chat about things until they got into the garden "are you alright here?"

"haaaaiii! Arigato onii-chan"

"it's okay"

"Moegi!" a boy said

"Konohamaru!"

"where were you?" Kai left them, it was night time already he got up the secluded tree and made himself comfortable letting the thoughts flood him once again

'my eyes… since that incident… well anyone would run away from that hellhole being someone's punching bag because I'm a girl, being raised there because I have a bloodline limit now I'm not a girl so to hell with it all.' He was about to fall asleep when someone landed at the other branch. Kai didn't even looked to see who it was he knew

"what do you want?" Kai sighed

"is that a way to greet someone like me?"

"what do you expect hugs and kisses? . . . answer yes and I will be sure that you are gay"

"still a bastard I see"

"damn it Kimimaru what the hell do you want" Kai asked lazily

"nothing really I just came since you were alone"

"ohh missed me already"

"now look who's bluffing"

"tch bastard" he said calmly yawning and stretching

"look who's talking"

"shut the hell up" Kai said calmly (again)

"why the hell would I" then they paused

"I'm feeling a strong wave of déjà vu" Kai announced pressing his finger to his head in a thinking matter. Kimimaru slid down and landed right in front of Kai.

"you know me too, ah hell with you"

"hell to you too"

And they were thrown into an all out staring contest

flashback

At a secluded village far from Shigakure

"damn you!!" a young Kai screamed, his or rather 'her' hair messed up and covering her face, blood can be seen everywhere she was just 6 but she understood everything clearly. Why her neighbors (who "cared" for her so) was sprawled across the streets blood-soaked, lifeless.

"come on Kai, just hold still so I could kill you" Kimimaru yelled his eyes filled with lust, lust to kill. He probably killed everyone there Kai being the sole survivor because Kimimaru reserved her for last

'this messed up jutsu I think I could use this' she closed her eyes and focused, making handseals biting her thumb drawing out blood, she drew a symbol on her forehead and waited for Kimimaru's attack which came she dodged it easily doing cartwheels to dodge them. And Kimimaru's last attack things seemed to be in slow motion, Kai jumped as Kimimaru approached drawing the same symbol on his forehead Kimimaru froze unable to move.

"teme what did you do!" Kimimaru tried desperately to move but only managed to look down and saw a symbol drawn on the ground which Kai managed to draw while dodging his attacks, his eyes widened realizing what will probably happen but closed them again, he scowled "you are good" and Kai did a few more hand symbols and clapped pressing her hands at the symbol on the ground causing Kimimaru to scream because of the pain the pain of being ripped apart piece by piece agonizingly slow, Kai was feeling the same but held it all in, causing her to cough up blood and pass out. Kimimaru was slowly recovering seeing the symbols on their forehead sink in 'this technique' he growled he wanted to rip Kai apart but now it cant be done the technique of being sealed or rather fused with Kai's body but still in different forms, Kai dies he dies, if he gets too far away he will rot, in short his life depends on that little brat. He was sure as hell that he didn't want to die, and to rot was not his style of dying. It was like having a tailed demon sealed in you but it was worse. it can be undone, but he didn't know how, he even doubt that the little brat knew how. Having no choice he carried Kai into the nearest hospital. Arriving at the hospital he had to act like he cared for the brat he stayed in her room until Kai woke up.

"where in hell's name?" Kai said her head still spinning, she then noticed Kimimaru staring at her. Immediately fearing for her life "what the hell are you doing in here?"

"geez no sympathy for the one who saved your life"

"why the hell would you save me!!"

"because your fucking technique worked!! And I'm sure as hell that I don't want to die…okay now stop saying hell its contagious you know?" Kimimaru said crossing his arms on his chest

"so my technique worked?" Kai asked feeling overjoyed because all that study had produced good results, nervous Kai knew the price that she has to pay, and surprised that the heartless killer that killed the rest of her . . . peers, can be this so-called sensitive.

"you did this because of the technique huh?" she said smirking her heart out

"no"

"…eh?"

"actually I liked your spirit kid"

"really nobody liked it so far" she smirked

"and because of this technique I will be forced to accompany a stupid brat like you" he said shaking his head slowly "shame you're a girl though"

"what you're gay or something"

"wh-what!! NO IM NOT!!" he screamed effectively blowing Kai away and once Kai was retrieved . . . "I am not gay, I just feel weird around girls"

"then your in luck, old man-"

"I AM NOT OLD!!" blowing Kai away (again) few minutes later

"as I was saying I am about to develop a gender switching technique"

"hmmm" he nodded looking quite interested

"and I need more information"

"-nod nod-"

"so whether you like it or not you will have to accompany me"

"well I have no choice right?"

"yup so let the search begin"

Being discharged from the hospital Kai "bought" some things that they needed. At first Kimimaru was staring at the back of Kai's huge and empty backpack he asked about it earlier but Kai just ignored him saying "don't worry" over and over again (why is it that when someone tells him not to worry he just starts to worry) But Kai was just walking nothing unusual was happening so he calmed down a bit, but now staring at Kai's bag he noticed that was slowly growing bigger.

"Kai?"

"hm?"  
"how come your bag is getting bigger every time I look at it?"

"oh come on it's just your imagination" Kai shifted the bag, sighed then took it of handing it to Kimimaru "here your turn to carry it, its getting heavy"

"okay" the two switched positions now Kai is behind Kimimaru. Kimimaru shifted the bag it really was heavy but not too heavy for him. But he noticed that it was slowly getting heavier. Then he stopped, he just noticed it, just now. Kai bumped into him.

"hey!"

"Kai?"

"what now?"

"weren't you carrying an empty bag earlier?"

"well let's worry about that later on" she said pushing Kimimaru out of the busy street to the forest "you plan on giving me away?"

"so you really stole all these?!" he said looking into the backpack that was filled with (booze!! Kidding!!) different kinds of items from kunais to shurikens a few medicines and assorted candies. Kimimaru was surprised at the quality of the weapons she got but smiled at the sight of the candies.

"what?! I'm just a kid right" she said taking a lollipop from the heap and sticking it in her mouth, Kimimaru stared "you want one?" noticing Kimi

"no thanks" Kai shrugged and walked again

'wonder if she'll be handsome if he turned to a boy-… eh? WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING ABOUT??'

"well you were thinking about how would I look if I turned into a boy"

"yeah your r- What the . . . WHY THE HELL CAN YOU READ MY THOUGHTS!!" once again blowing Kai away . . .

"you really could yell you know?" Kai said sitting at a rock while nursing her wounds he fell into a cliff because of Kimi's yelling earlier. Kimi was sitting at the rock opposite to hers staring "and you really can make someone uncomfortable just by your staring" this snapped Kimi out of his train of thoughts which was unusually long

"so tell me how could you read my thoughts?"

"it comes with the jutsu"

"the binding jutsu?"

"yes I could here your thoughts by this helpful little jutsu"

"unfair why couldn't I hear yours"

"you could actually, you just never noticed"

"is that why I'm thinking of fish all the time" Kimi asked. Kai blushed

"hey blame my bloodline for that"

"bloodline?"

"give me fish and I will answer your question" Kai insisted. Kimi sweatdropped but went to get one anyway. When he returned he held a pack of instant lunch the fish type. Kai eyed the pack suspiciously "where did you get that?"

"why'd you ask?"

"uhh curiosity?"

"curiosity killed the cat you know" Kimi quoted, then stopped as he felt the depressing aura looking around he saw that it came from Kai, she was wrapped in an eerie black light

"k-killed the c-cat?"

"f-forget about it here" he tossed the pack to Kai who froze smelling the aroma emitting from the pack, then gray cat ears and a tail sprouted from Kai eating the lunch quickly but steadily. Kimi was unfazed. 'ah the wonders of anime making a fake cat ears and a tail appear hah'

"ne these aren't fake" she said pausing her fish fest

"eh?"

"they are real touching them if you like if they were fake they would disappear once you touch them" she said continuing her fish. Kimi hesitated for a moment then reached out to touch them, and he felt them, the soft fluffy ears they twitched.

"so this is your bloodline"

"yeah pretty much" she said stuffing her mouth with fish 'thanks for the fish' she added without opening her mouth. Kimi's mouth was wide open

"how in the name of my bones did you do that?!"

'Haven't I explained already'

"oh it's still the jutsu" 'I see'

'you really should use this way its much more convenient' finishing her lunch and yawning

'oh alright' Kimi tried his hardest to talk with Kai using this simple link, he then noticed the serious expression in Kai's face.

"Kimimaru could you teach me?" she asked using her voice again

"teach you what?"

"how to kill without hesitation" as these words left her mouth a dark color crept its way up into her ears. Kimi saw these as Kai explained the details about her life (about a few chapters earlier).

A year later . . .

"good Kai" Kimi said with a smirk this was their fifth testing grounds, they killed a whole clan. The first time Kai did this she was trembling al over wide-eye because of all the blood, but now the useless little emotion called fear is locked up in a steel cage with a high security. And to add to the fun Kai was now a hired assassin/thief/bandit/spy and they earn lots and lots of money. Kai replied Kimi by sticking out her tongue, Kimi just shook his head "and as the time passes you get more and more annoying"

"good that you know that" they got more than enough research about the technique Kai was perfecting and Kai was prepared to do it. Doing the handseals and followed by the same puff of smoke, Kimi didn't notice anything that changed, Kai smirked "I did it!" then he knelt down "K-Kimi… chakra… losing" then flopped down to the ground. Kimi panicked slightly and brought them to the nearest hospital.

"excuse me sir but have you been to any exhausting battle lately?"

"yes, I think so" Kimi and a nurse were talking outside Kai's room

"it seems that he suffered from a great loss of chakra"

"oh"

"but he is alright now, I'll leave you two alone"

"hn" the nurse left them Kimi entered Kai's room he sat at a chair thinking then it hit him on the head, replaying what the nurse said over and over in his mind he noticed something. "did she just call Kai a 'him'" then he stared at Kai interest and curiosity boiling at his mind 'of course the nurses and doctors saw a good view of Kai so only they can confirm that…' Kimi continued to calculate Kai's situation.

'tch can't help but thinking about it, huh?' someone said judging by the voice he/she was smirking

"w-who the hell!"

'I am your conscience and I say that you're gay'

"eeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhhh!"

"Kimimaru-san please be quiet this is the hospital" said a nurse popped her head into the doorway.

"gomenasai" he said deflating in his seat. The nurse closed the door. He could hear the voice laughing. "who the hell are you?!"

'aww come on Kimi you don't know me? That hurts'

'that annoying way of speaking, that mocking tone… K-Kai?'

'right-o my boney friend'

'ehhh! But your unconscious!'

'I just tried this out it is still part of the jutsu' they continued to talk using their link Kimi was used to it now.

'so what are we going to do once you get out of the hospital?' Kimi crossed his hands at the back of his head leaning onto the chair

'hm?'

'well you perfected the technique right? So what are you planning to do after that?'

'hm your right… well I cant go back to my village, if they see my form that is now pitch black they will just kill me and besides I do not belong there anymore since I escaped, my eyes…'

'which reminds me where are you from?'

'well… it's really hidden and secret so I'm sorry but I have a hunch that you will discover it someday'

'unfair'

'oh now you go and whine like a child'

Kai was out of the hospital. Kimi was walking beside Kai, they were walking through an abnormally large forest. Then Kai stopped walking, Kimi also stopped looking at Kai whose face darkened.

"Kimi" he said this sternly but calmly. Then looked up to show determined eyes "we have company"

"seems so" he shrugged

"come out we know you're here" they heard rustling of leaves and two cloaked figures approached

"who are you and what do you want?"

"Kimi I think I read about them somewhere" Kai said standing up from the stone "it seems that they are an organization which hunts down tailed demons"

"you're pretty smart" the red-headed member said

"why thank you and by the way I found that info on a journal somewhere."

"ne you're Kai right, un?"

"why do you ask?"

"we heard of a few rumors"

"wow my little brother is famous"

"Kimi since when did I become your brother?"

"ehhhh? You're not" they continued to play around like that. While the two members just looked at each other. They didn't know that they had another conversation in their minds 'Kai what are we going to do, these guys mean business'

'we got to continue to act, maybe squeeze out the reason why they need either of us'

'why do you say that they need one of us?'

'they wouldn't follow us for nothing'

'true'

"excuse me!" the blond guy (oh come on you know these two right?) interrupted

"yes" Kai asked politely

"are you sure you're Kai the one who killed an entire clan of high-ranked ninjas?"

"yeah sure, why do you need me by the way"

"we heard of your abilities and our leader thought that you might be useful to our organization"

"what is the name of the organization by the way?" Kimi asked

"they are the Akatsuki"


	6. wait is it the sixt

Disclaimer and warnings in first chapter

Disclaimer and warnings in first chapter

Chapter 6

Kai dodged a kunai aimed for him, the Akatsuki members challenge them if Kai and Kimi wins they go unharmed and if they lose they become Akatsuki, its been a while since the battle started Deidara fought with Kai Sasori fought with Kimimaru, it been a while and Kai was staring at Sasori noticing the strings that he uses to control his puppets studying it carefully while managing to avoid everyone of Deidara's attacks he was interested in this jutsu Deidara was still throwing kunais at his direction he hasn't shown anything special yet, but Kai did notice that his left hand was in his pockets all the time. Finally knowing how the jutsu works he gave it a try the kunai heading for his head slightly missed smirking mentally he practiced it more. Sasori noticed and stared in awe, thinking that a mere child learned his technique just by staring, giving Kimi the chance of attacking him with his back bone, using his puppet to shield it he slid back by the force. Deidara took his hand out of his pocket shaping the clay into a bird giving it life and sent it directly to Kai, who was enjoying his new found technique, he haven't perfected it yet but he will someday, he noticed the bird and sniffed out its contents realizing that it was a bomb he released his ears and tails causing his speed and agility to increase. Deidara was stunned to see pitch black ears from his enemy's head and a tail to add to the confusion, taking the chance Kai wrapped the chakra strings around Deidara tying him in place, running up to Deidara Kai didn't notice the little dog bomb that Deidara released.

"katsu" an explosion was heard throughout the forest. Kai fell, his shirt bloodstained by the wound on his chest passing out. Kimimaru noticed and his energy decreased

"Kai!" he ran to Kai picking the younger boy and carrying him he winced also feeling the pain of Kai's wound. The two members stopped their fighting realizing that their enemies gave up

"Deidara I think you killed Kai" Sasori glared slightly at his partner

"well at least we have Mr. bones, un" Deidara answered Kimimaru stood up

"he's not yet dead"

"what makes you sure of that?"

"because I am still alive"

"you're confusing us, un"

"you wanted us to be a member of Akatsuki right well we accept the offer just heal him"

"why are you so concerned of this boy" Sasori raised his eyebrows

"could it be that you're a ga-"

"I AM NOT!!" both held into a tree so they would stay in place "my life depends on this kid if he dies I will so hurry up and heal him" Kimi said demandingly

"well at least we got them both, let's go"

Waking up Kai noticed that the room was dark the way he liked it. He winced feeling the bandages wrapped around his wound. The lights were suddenly opened and Kai shielded his eyes.

"you okay kid?" Sasori asked. Kai yawned

"yeah fine" he replied 'Kimi where are you?'

'at the next room'

"where am I?" 'Kimi you accepted?'

'I had no choice just to stay alive'

"you're at an inn we will be staying here for a while until you are completely healed"

"I understand" Kai said sitting up at the bed 'just to stay alive huh?'

'…'

"we will travel for two years to the main base, training you on the way. But if an emergency occurs we could always get Zetsu to teleport us there"

"okay and what will we do these 2 years"

"we will teach you our techniques, seeing that you already managed mine, we saw that you have a high capacity to learn faster that a normal human"

"that is because I am not human" Kai's reply confused Sasori but he decided to let it go

"I see, well now I'll leave you to rest, training starts as soon as your wounds heal"

"it will heal tomorrow as long as Kimimaru is alive"

"ah that I think I'll ask your partner about that, if that's okay with you"

"of course, by the way what is your name"

"Sasori, but starting tomorrow call me Sasori-sensei"

"hai" Kai nodded politely Sasori turned off the lights as he left taking one last glance at Kai who was resting his head at the corner of a wall whose eyes were closed and turned to leave, once gone he opened his eyes, illuminated by the moon his eyes shone showing the great difference between the two, indeed one is blue the other is green 'these eyes… symbolizes my traitory to Shigakure, it cant be helped though, I'd rather stay here than be killed there… at least now I have a reason for my life' then he soon fell asleep

2 years later . . .

"leader-sama this is the one" Sasori bowed

"Kai was trained for these two years, un" Deidara did the same. Kai imitated the two

"how about the other one?"

"Kimimaru refused to join saying that it will be safer for Kai if he stayed out of battles"

"Kai has a high capacity of learning techniques seeing that he could imitate almost all of our techniques but he gives it a sense of originality, he also makes his own 'lost jutsus' and studies hard for it"

"right now Kai will be our main trumph card, un"

"seems so, he will be charged with B-classed missions and see if he could excel, now you will be known as 'Akatsuki no Kuroneko' (black cat of Akatsuki or black cat of the dawn)"

"of course leader-sama" Kai replied he liked that alias.

"wait pair him with the two that just came, they will work together whether they liked it or not"

"hai, leader-sama" then the three left the room

"Pein, will it be safe? They all had wrecked pasts, they would only end up killing each other" Conan asked

"those pasts are exactly the thing that will persuade them to work together"

"whatever you say"

With Kai

"Kai leader-sama said that you should be paired with the other two that was brought here"

"yeah I heard it, I was right beside you, you know?"

"well this is the room, un" the stopped in front of a sealed room

"heeeeh? Why is it sealed?"

"because you might escape"

"once I'm owned I never turn away from my masters" he said, with a smirk

"and the other two inside, un" they unlocked the door leading Kai inside. Then closed it, Kai felt the seal activating. Someone attacked him, which he dodged easily.

"nice welcoming greeting"

"who are you?"

"Kai, Onisora Kai"

end flashback

The two stopped the staring contest a while ago, they were now leaning into the tree on the opposite sides of the trunk, both looked past the leaves and into the half moon.

'just like old times ne, Kimi?'

'hn' but somehow Kai could see Kimi smile. They stayed like that for a while until Kai fell asleep.

'they still don't know about me, right?'

'only the Akatsuki knows'

Morning…

"Kai!" someone called. Kai's eyes snapped open in realization to who it is, he looked around to see where it came from. He spotted a girl whose hair was mixture of white, blue, and black. He immediately jumped down from the tree and approached the girl, who hugged him, he smiled, and hugged back. "sorry I'm late"  
"it's okay . . . Shiromi" Kai replied. Then Yuuko saw them hugging each other, with tears in her eyes she ran . . . to where they are and tackled them both to the ground, hugging Shiromi the most.

"SHIROMI!!"

"argh okay air air . . ."

"oops sorry"

"did it go well?" Kai asked

"of course this is Shiromi you're talking about" she said standing up and doing a pose

"yup this is Shiromi"  
"my my who is this girl Kai? Is she your girlfriend?" Naruto asked while walking up to them Sasuke right behind him.

"eh? No not really, she is one of my best friends" he replied smiling, then he looked at Shiromi again "how did you find us?"

"well I followed the scent of the herbs Yuuko used... and fish"

"oh I see" Kai sweatdropped.

"ah Kai-kun may I talk to you?" Naruto asked smiling his smile

"of course" returning the smile

"Sasuke stay here okay?"

"o-okay"

the two walked towards the castle in a soundproof room

"eh? Why with the room"

"there is something I've got to ask you" Naruto replied in a serious voice

"I understand" Kai replied becoming serious as well

"that girl used to be a demon vessel, am I right?" Naruto asked. Kai looked down darkness covering his face.

"please… don't …."

"of course" Kai started to tell Naruto of Shiromi's past. but Naruto didn't know that she could here them, thanks to the Hatchibi inside her, but Kai probably knew. When it's about to end Kai hesitated and apologized

Kai bowed down. Naruto smiled

"don't worry its okay"

"Hirashi Shiromi also known as the 'Hatchibi no Kami'" Kai went out and joined the two. Naruto stopped, somehow he looked hurt.

With the three…

"we're all complete" Yuuko said jumping up and down

"yappaa!!" Shiromi ran around in circles

"Shiromi…" Kai started

"hm?"

"we've got mountains and mountain of cake" Kai smirked

"YAPPAA!! Come on I want cake and candies and…" she continued blabbering about sweets while Kai and Yuuko was dragged towards the castle.

After Shiromi's tenth cake…

"well let's go shopping or something, you know just to celebrate Shiromi arrival" Shiromi concluded. The two just shrugged.

"after we take a bath, its hot outside today" Kai said standing up. The two did the same, Kai looked at both. "uhh what are you doing?"

"following you, we are taking a bath right?" Yuuko said getting their things

"Kai if I'm not mistaken you're using a boy's body right?" Shiromi said staring at Kai like he was a little puppy. Kai sweatdropped.

"exactly the reason why we should be separated, you and Yuuko together, me alone, okay?" Kai finished and picked up his things, and walked towards the bathroom.

"wait!" Yuuko yelled

"what?!"

"where will we take a bath?"


	7. yezzzz teh seventeh

Disclaimer and warnings in first chapter

Disclaimer and warnings in first chapter

Chapter 7

"well it's nice out here" Kai said they were now walking beside a long line of shops. Shiromi is looking at every shop they pass "hisashiburi na?"

"hai so desu" Yuuko replied cheerily

"ICECREAM!!" Shiromi yelled as soon as she saw the shop

"well let's go"

"I love ice cream" they went to the shop and bought their flavors.

"THEIF!!" someone shouted. Yuuko and Shiromi looked at Kai.

"hey I'm on vacation" then they saw the thief running towards them. He was wearing a black suit and had paintings on his face. And a girl with four ponytails and an oversized fan is chasing him shouting for help "shikata nai ne?" Kai shrugged and as the thief passed he summoned his strings and tied it at the leg of a table opposite them. The thief tripped sending the purse flying for Shiromi to catch she gave it to the girl.

"thank you!" she said and ran away from the scene. Kai looked down to see the thief but he was gone, Kai shrugged. The crowd grew around them "nothing to see here folks" then they walked away.

-Somewhere in an alley-

"Kankuro good job"

"Temari is that the one they're talking about"

"I believe so 'Akatsuki no Kuroneko', 'Hatchibi no Kami' and 'The Healer of Sins'"

"no mistake about them Temari, Kankuro" sand appeared so did a red-head

"Gaara this will be harder than we thought"

"don't worry we will catch them" he leaned on the wall "we are after all the youngest bounty-hunters"

"and against the youngest assassins will be fun" Kankuro smirked, Temari smiled a devil's smile.

"of course" then they all disappeared in a gust of wind.

-With Kai and company-

"well let's go back" Kai said carrying a few shopping bags which the two girls bought.

"yeah I'm tired"

"same with me" they started to walk towards the castle

"yare yare to many after our heads it almost unfair" Kai complained making sure that Yuuko and Shiromi are the only ones who can hear him. The two just nodded in agreement

…Meanwhile…

"sah that's them Tsunade-sama"

"are you sure?"

"yes Tsunade-sama"  
"good"

"Tsunade-sama what shall we do know?"

"let's plan a little something for them, shall we?"

"as you wish Tsunade-sama"

Its night time already after they went home, they just collapsed on the bed, not exactly tired, just lazy. Yawning Kai got up to take a bath.

"oi Kai! I thought that cats hate water" Shiromi joked. Kai grinned

"ah Shiro-chan that is the reason I'm unique" then he left. The two shrugging

"well I guess we should get some rest" Yuuko smiled. Shiromi curled up at the foot of Kai's bed

"ne, Yuuko… glad you could smile now -yawn- before… you couldn't…" sleep claimed her. Yuuko smiled, this time a sad and pained one.

'those memories are hard to keep but they are the ones that make me strong' she thought smiling and lying down on the bed her expression changing slightly as if in a daze. Remembering when Conan first found her.

-flashback-

"you!" Conan pointed to a thin and pitiful looking Yuuko. A 7 year old Yuuko looked at her, her eyes are dull and lifeless. She stood up her kimono was in a pitiful shape as well and walked over to Conan, but someone held her back

"ah gomene Conan-sama she is not available because she is the most important test subject here" the man said, he was wearing a white coat the one that doctors usually wear.

"this is the one I want" she insisted. The doctor looked afraid for a second.

"ah but there are many children here that will meet your needs Conan-sama" the doctor gestured towards the large dining hall that held their test subjects mostly children but still a few adults all of them looking sick and pale. Some had bandages around various parts of their bodies, Yuuko had bandages on her arms. This is where Yuuko grew up, in this hellhole, having numerous injections. Different kinds of medicine being fed to her on a daily basis, she lived here ever since she could remember, she didn't know what the word 'parents' meant. She doesn't know the meanings of a lot of words, no one there to care anyway, 'they' just took care of them as animals. This is the daily life of Yuuko.

"doctor, are you defying my orders?" Conan readied her papers

"n-no Conan-sama" the man gulped "its just that-" a second then he was dead blood spattering the floor, the occupants of the room cared less as they continued to stare at nothing.

'they look like zombies, good thing this girl here will be worth my while' she held out a hand to Yuuko, who stared at it like it was an unknown object that just came from mars. Conan sighed and took her hand, her eyes widened she saw scenes, scenes that are to horrible to describe Conan was trapped in a strong genjutsu, Yuuko realized and dropped Conan's hand releasing her from the genjutsu, Yuuko looked down expecting a form of punishment for the things she had done, what she didn't expect is for the older female to smile as she wiped the blood from the corner of her mouth. "that is the reason why I picked you kid" Yuuko felt happy but at the same time nervous she kept wondering what these people were gonna do to her.

"a-anou" Yuuko started

"tsk tsk I really need to fix you up kid that wont work in the Akatsuki" Conan smiled "and you really need to control that power of yours you might actually kill someone" Conan smirked Yuuko was surprised as ever. "let's go Yuuko-chan" they left the hellhole. A few kilometers later.

"a-anou is Yuuko my name?"

"yep it is"

"what do you want me to do for you?"

"huh?"

"we were told that once we are given a name it means that the one who gave the name wants something"

"oh that, well you just have to join the Akatsuki"

"Akatsuki?"

"geez you don't know anything do you" Yuuko shook his head, Conan sighed as she started to explain the ups and the downs of the Akatsuki hell even the rights and the lefts. And before coming to the next town Yuuko new everything. "that's all you wanted to know?"

"h-hai" Yuuko bowed

"secondly you're too polite"

"…?..."

"we need to fix that too, and I will personally train you to be disrespectful, arrogant, and evil"

"-sweatdrop-"

"let the training start, oh lets not forget about your technique as well" she smiled at Yuuko, who was busy untying the bandages on her arms. Conan felt a bit curious. "what are the bandages for, I noticed that almost all of you had bandages somewhere, so what's the big deal" Yuuko finished untying the bandages and held up her arms to show the symbols (from chapter 1) Conan raised her eyebrows in interest

"they use us to complete dangerous techniques, they drew the symbols in hopes of faster completion but it ended in killing half of us so they hid this symbols, and the thing that happened when you touched me… they say that it's my bloodline, I never understood it then but I have a feeling that things will smooth out in the end" Yuuko smiled

"see that's more like it"

"eh?"

"you prettier when you smile"

"-blush-" Conan laughs

"well lets go and start this training then" Conan suggested, Yuuko nodded. Thus starting the 1 year training on Yuuko's techniques and her attitude after the year look what Yuuko is now.

As I said 1 year later…

"Conan-sensei! Look what I've got!"

"hm lets see, yup this is the one" they were picking herbs for Yuuko's techniques, when they were approached by a group of men with the things that when you see in a man you just have to shout 'OMFG HE'S/THEY'RE GOING TO RAPE ME!!' (note they didn't actually say this). But Conan and Yuuko just continued as if they're not there which pissed off the group, at first the group hid their wrath

"hey miss" one said in a very masculine voice. "want to ditch this place and go somewhere else". The two just ignored and continued to talk as if they we're not there. The leader with the pink mohawk sneered "what's wrong you two deaf or something?" still no answer. They were really losing their cool "what the fuck is wrong with you, you bit-" before he could finish his sentence he was punched and sent a few meters away from the site. The other members stared.

"don't talk to us like that" Yuuko calmly said even if she had just punched a guy "or else" the other members laughed

"what you gonna do squirt" one teased, Yuuko smirked

"this!" as she slowly tortured the group with her genjutsu, which sent them screaming like girls, as Conan finished them of.

"Yuuko you are ready for Akatsuki"

"really!"

"yes so lets go there as soon as possible" they started another year of going to the Akatsuki lair. Once there

Another year later . . .

"Pein..." Conan started. Yuuko bowed she was still polite when in front of a leader.

"ah Conan what have you brought for me?" he asked

"this girl has talent"

"what kind of talent Conan, I'm not accepting a person who knows how to sing"

"yare yare Pein still with the lack of humor"

"..."

"she heals wounds, any wounds in a blink of an eye, and a strong genjutsu"

"show me, the healing jutsu" Pein sat down in what looked like a throne. Conan stabbed her shoulder. Yuuko was unfazed, and started to heal the wound and a few more seconds later Conan was healed. "how bout the genjutsu? Show it to me". Yuuko slowly walked to where Pein is, who was slightly surprised but once Yuuko touched him he's eyes widened and saw scenes, once the genjutsu was done "MY TEDDY BEAR WHY DID YOU HAVE TO GO!!" he suddenly screamed. Yuuko sweatdropped and Conan sighed, once regaining his senses, the leader blinked a few times then he cleared his throat

"well?"

"she's good put her into the sealed room, Deidara and Sasori said that they'll bring another one, and Itachi and Kisame will be bringing the hatchibi soon enough, she will wait there for my orders" then he looked at Yuuko "you will receive b-class missions and see if you could excel. And from now on you will be known as 'the healer of sins'" the two left, Conan lead Yuuko into the room, Yuuko froze as soon as she saw the familiar sight, this was used in the facility to hold them there and never let them out. Conan noticed and patted Yuuko's shoulder.

"don't worry its just for safe keeping" she said smiling at her, by the sight of the smile Yuuko visibly calmed, then shrugged she walked inside the room, she was supposed to wait for the other two, she was greeted by darkness the only thing that kept her warm in those nights, the nights that she was used not just as a test subject but as a toy…

-end-


	8. nyaw!

Disclaimer and warnings in first chapter

Disclaimer and warnings in first chapter

Chapter 8

Kai finished his bath and walked inside the room to see Yuuko and Shiromi already asleep he smiled at the sight of Shiromi sleeping at the edge of his bed.

'just like old times' he thought. Shiromi's own wolf ears twitched 'ah she always did let the technique down when we sleep' he shrugged, he undressed leaving his boxers and laid down on his own pillow also releasing the command that made his cat ears vanish, once his ears were replaced he felt more comfortable and fell asleep quickly.

The next morning…

Kai woke up to the sound of the shower running, he got up his hair was messed up his ears were pointing in two different directions and his face was still showing signs of sleepiness. Shiromi was still sleeping at the foot of his bed.

'that must be Yuuko in the bathroom, why does she always wake up before us?' he asked himself, he then heard the water turning off he stood to take his shower, Yuuko got out of the shower wearing the shortest towel you could ever imagine that could still cover the parts, Kai stared

"Yuuko that's my towel"

"oh so that's why it so short" she said glancing at Kai who was wearing only his boxers, she blushed ever so slightly

"well I'm going to take a bath now" he said

"how about your towel?" Yuuko asked as she pulled her clothes from the cabinet. Kai shrugged and got his things from his cabinet and went to the bathroom. Yuuko finished drying her hair and sat besides Shiromi, who was still sleeping peacefully, she smiled and continued doing whatever she wanted to do.

…Somewhere…

"Gai"

"hai Tsunade-sama seems that you need me for my youthful-" Gai started but was stopped due to a flying scroll that landed right in his face, which was currently thrown by Tsunade

"shut it Gai send Genma in immediately"

"hai Tsunade-sama" Gai rushed out of the room to get the said ninja and when he returned Genma was with him.

"yes? Tsunade-sama"

"Genma I need you to plan a little mission for our three little assassins"

"as you wish Tsunade-sama" he disappeared and Tsunade went back to drinking her sake with an evil smirk.

Back…there…

Kai was finished with his bath (once again) and his hair was dripping wet into his navy blue shirt, while Yuuko wore a sleeveless light pink shirt accompanied by black pants, and Shiromi was wearing a sleeveless parka and a short. They were out of the castle/mansion and went into the town just to see the whole place. They were amazed at how well-kept Konoha is everyone is smiling and so happy it could almost make you sick.

"Kai could you feel them?" Yuuko asked

"of course"

"are they gonna do something bad?" Shiromi asked

"no, they will have to try harder if that's the case" Kai shrugged. Someone tripped in front of Kai, and using his catly instincts he caught the girl and brought her closer to his body almost like hugging her and so the annoying little sparkles appeared again making the scene look more romantic than it was meant to be.

Somewhere in an alley not far from Kai and his friends

"mission accomplished now Kai's girlfriends will hate him for being like that to our member and they will leave him all alone for us to get him and take him into our headquarters" they all laughed an evil laugh but it was cut short because of what they saw

Back to Kai…

"eh who are you?" Shiromi asked

"ah anou…" the girl said visibly surprised that they're plan hadn't work

"ehh she's so cute" Yuuko snatched the girl and hugged her

"whatever you say" Kai shrugged as he watched the girl that was being suffocated by Yuuko's big boo-

"ne can we take her home?" Yuuko begged, effectively cutting off the narrative

"eh?" the girl asked having time to breathe

"it depends if she could be our toy, ne what's your name?" Shiromi asked taking interest at the girl who was now staring at them like they were talking pickles

"m-my n-name i-is-" she started, but was cut off due to a sudden yell

"STOP" everyone looked at their direction, the same girls that were talking in the alley was now forming a pose "come here!" the girl scurried to them also joining the pose "I, Ino, the head of the official 'Bishounen Fangirls club' orders you, Kai, to come with us"

"ehh? Why would I do that?" Kai replied looking bored all of a sudden.

"ne, why can't we know you're name?" Shiromi asked showing her puppy eyes.

"because saying your name to our targets is strictly forbidden in our club"

"you do realize that you already introduced yourself to us earlier" Yuuko mused. The members of the club stared at Ino, who was sweating bullets. Kai, Yuuko, and Shiromi walked away from the scene slowly so no one would notice, but Ino did.

"hey!! Catch them!!" Ino commanded and the whole club tackled them to the ground

"Kai?" Shiromi asked

"just for now Shiromi, just for now" the group stood around the three who was tied into a post

"you will come with us Kai" Ino said in a scary voice

"what do you do to people like me anyways?"

"well we are also known as the 'Yaoi fangirls club'" Ino said with a smirk. Kai's eyes widened at the news.

"if that's the case you never will get me" he said and with a puff of smoke they vanished and were replaced with Ino and other two members.

"KAI YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!!" Ino screamed then calmed down and smirked "in our club's way" The fangirls stared. The three reappeared somewhere else, in a sight that was just too familiar with Shiromi.

"Shiromi" Kai saw the pained expression in Shiromi's face.

"this place" Yuuko whispered "holds too many memories"

"-my home"

-flash back-

"ara Shiromi-chan what's wrong?" a beautiful woman asked

"nothing mother" a 7 year old Shiromi replied her hair was white as snow (-snickers-), she was a genius for her age, a family prodigy, her vocabulary is advanced for her age and can understand anything with great interest she was often transferred to higher grades but they always move from one place to another. They just moved into Konoha because of several people that was hunting them down, before Shiromi didn't know why, at least before she didn't

"Shiromi-chan are you alright? You're not touching your food" her brother asked, he was the only one who really cared for her she looked at her mother's smiling face and because of her sense she could see hatred, disgust, pure loathing in her eyes all hidden in a mask, almost piercing her she winced, sometimes she wished that she didn't have this sense, her brother was the only one who understood she looked at him she could see concern, love, and happiness, she smiled mentally she couldn't smile if her mother was with her, its what she felt.

"I'm not hungry" she said as she pushed the plate and walked outside 'the night really calms me' she thought she didn't know that back at her house her family was ambushed by the people that hated them, they found them, found Shiromi. Her family was being killed like there's no tomorrow, everyone even her brother. She walked a few miles from her house, then stopped she smelled something intoxicating her causing her senses to boil and a voice called out to her

"**hello brat" **a seductive and very womanly voice called out

"who-"

"**shh let me talk brat, tell me do you know why could see emotion, numbers, do you?"** Shiromi shook her head **"then follow your nose I'll show you" **Shiromi followed the smell leading to her house. Upon entering, the smell intensified she saw the corpses of her family, first she didn't care but when she saw her brother being stabbed by their enemy, her chest throbbed painfully her eyes flash colors and resting on white the smell was blood, the wolf's chakra seeping into her own she killed their enemies, every last one of them, she ran to where her brother was, he was slowly dying

"aniki!!"

"s-shiro- Shiromi" her brother was bleeding, he will die, even the best medics couldn't heal him, he knew that so while there's time he raised his hand placing it in Shiromi's head using the technique that made their clan famous, he entered her mind taking Shiromi's consciousness to talk with her in a room

"aniki!!" Shiromi hugged her brother

"Shiromi I can't stay for long, I just have to tell you something"

"aniki where are you going?" Shiromi asked

"please Shiromi listen to me, you are not human like the rest, you are a half vampire, while father and I are vampires"

"otousan?"

"hai Shiromi, a few years ago our clan was instructed to catch a tailed demon, the battle lasted for a few years because vampires can't fight in the sunlight so they trapped the demon into a dark cave, you were born then so father had no choice but to seal the tailed demon inside you, that's why you have certain abilities that we don't, your vampire instincts plus the demon's power combined inside of you making those jutsus, and because you're just a half a normal vampire's weakness cant affect you, father and our real mother was killed, but before they died they asked their friend to keep us, she is the mother we know today"

"is she a vampire too?"

"no she is a human"

"is that why she hated us"

"yes, the demon inside you is called the hatchibi, a wolf"

"hatchibi"

"**you called?" **the voice spoke once again.

"but remember Shiromi blood is your strength and also your weakness"

"hai aniki" Shiromi slowly understood the situation, then she saw that her brother was slowly fading (final fantasy X style)

"sayonara, Shiromi-chan" her brother smiled, Shiromi panicked

"aniki, aniki!, ANIKI!!" the jutsu broke, even if it seemed to be a few hours what happened lasted for a mere split-second, waking Shiromi to the harsh reality, her brother was dead, numerous corpses around her, she was holding a bloody katana, the villagers staring.. whispering, frightened, enraged, accusing

"murderer!!" someone screamed, Shiromi was scared she ran away, away from the villagers who were screaming and chasing her pointing various jutsus towards her but because of the hatchibi she dodged them all as she managed to hide inside a hollow tree where she slept.

The next day…

Shiromi woke up due to a wonderful smell, no not blood, the smell of cooked meat, realizing that she was hungry she followed the smell and came to a small clearing, in the center of the clearing she saw what she was looking for, a pot of stew, she felt doubt

'I mean what is a pot of stew doing here all alone with nobody around' she thought of this for a moment but went towards the pot anyway 'heck I'm hungry so what' when she was just inches from the pot, a metal cage dropped from above trapping her.

"yare yare Itachi-san I never thought your ideas might work" said a familiar blue fish (Kisame: hey! I'm a shark you know Kenosu: yeah right), they appeared from behind the bushes. Shiromi whimpered "eh is this the one we're looking for?"

"seems so" Itachi replied tracing his wrinkles with his fingers (I can't imagine Itachi doing this).

"ne I'm hungry-" Shiromi stopped she smelled something in their clothes, something familiar 'blood they must have killed people on the way here, aniki said that-… oh no' her eyes widened she seemed to be throbbing, Itachi and Kisame were busy with their argument to notice, slowly the cage melted and Shiromi sat there with chakra ears and tail, now Itachi and Kisame did notice because of the hot liquid that was touching their feet known earlier as the metal cage, both looked at the smoking Shiromi as the tails formed into that real things with a mixture of black and blue. Both were shocked to see such a young girl be their target. "eh?" Shiromi was confused as the two each stared at one another, after a long silence Shiromi's stomach growled, the Akatsuki members sweatdropped.

"fine fine, here eat" the big blue talking fish said (Kisame:-strangles Kenosu-) handing Shiromi a plate full of stew, she accepted it and wolfed it down (excuse the pun), while the two sat and ate in silence. Once the food was gone (majority of the food went to Shiromi) Shiromi asked questions

"so why bother catching me? I'm useless"

"that's not true" the wrinkled man added (Itachi:-joins Kisame in strangling Kenosu-) setting down the plate and faced the girl "if I'm not mistaken you have the hatchibi inside you" with his words Shiromi's face darkened

"the hatchibi… this _thing_ is the cause of all of my misfortune" Shiromi said her fists tightening

"tch that's why we need you we're gonna extract the hatchibi from you"

"you're gonna take the hatchibi away from me?" she said sounding hopeful

"yes but you're going to die" Kisame added nonchalantly, Shiromi hopeful face didn't change

"that's nice" Shiromi smiled. The two stared

"kid do you even know what death means" Kisame asked unsure if the girl did smile or his shark eyes are just too small (Kisame:-takes out samehada-)

"of course I do, it's just that…" and she dropped asleep

"eh?" the two said in unison as they watch the sleeping form of Shiromi, and decided to pick her up and position her in Kisame's back, and continued to walk to the nearest inn.

But what they didn't know was the true reason to Shiromi's unconsciousness is because the Hatchibi pulled her in to talk with her.

"gaki what the hell are you planning"

"they told me they could extract you from my body, nice place you got here though" Shiromi replied looking around. True instead of a huge gate with a seal on it Hatchibi's room was filled with pillows, a cabinet, mp3 players, DVD players (basketball players, kidding!) and posters of various anime (Kenosu:-resurrected by Kai and Yuuko- hey that's my room!!) and the wolf was taking the form of a busty woman.

"don't agree to them they are just tricking you, they'll kill me!" Hatchibi pleaded

"so? But seeing that it pisses you off this much I think I'll just have to agree" Hatchibi growled

"they'll kill you too"

"at least when I'm dead you're not inside me anymore. That could be my revenge"

"what did I do to you?!"

"you're the reason why they hated me" Hatchibi became silent so Shiromi woke up, in the inn "hheeeehh? Where am I?"

"you're in an inn, obviously" the familiar voice of a blue shark came from nowhere (Kenosu: happy now? Kisame: . . .)

"why am I here?" Shiromi asked rubbing her eyes

"well we got to go to the lair so we could take the Hatchibi"

"I thought you were going to kill me?"

"well yeah but…" Kisame started only to be interrupted by Itachi

"we need you alive"

"oh?"

So like the other two they traveled for a year but the two members noticed the great talent inside Shiromi, and trained her just in case, causing the change in her hair color. They trained her mostly about using a sword, they even bought her one and when she killed a famous sword wielder she claimed his sword, it was a family heirloom and it was taken good care of, slicing into anything is a good proof, so she was happy about it. They thought about her situation and it took them another year they decided their plan just before meeting the leader.

"leader-sama, we have news"

"Itachi, Kisame come in" Pein announced

"leader-sama we have the Hatchibi as you instructed but we saw great abilities from this child and we would like to ask if you would allow us to take care of her, and taking her as one of our spies"

"that is quite troublesome, we need the Hatchibi"

"that's why we're asking you to delay the ritual to search for a way"

"well it is granted but I'm giving you two weeks to find this so called 'way'"

"hai leader-sama"

"and in the meantime put her to where Conan's child is" (no, no not her daughter/son)

"hai leader-sama"

Yada yada yada you know the sequence blah blah (I was really lazy in this part) so fast forward to the sealed room


	9. the continuation

Disclaimer and warnings in first chapter

Disclaimer and warnings in first chapter

Chapter 9

"is someone there?" Yuuko asked

"ehh?"

"hi my name is Yuuko" so they introduced their selves in the dark, and waited for a few more minutes chatting away when the accursed door opened once again revealing our little cat friend. Shiromi sprung into action, she attacked him with great speed, but he managed to dodge it

"nice welcome greeting" he said

"who are you?" Yuuko asked

"Kai, Onisora Kai"

"what do you want?" Shiromi asked with force

"they told me to wait here" Kai replied

"so you're the other one?"

"yep"

"well what now?"

After the awkward silence

"why are you here?" Kai asked Yuuko

"huh?"

"yeah I was also wondering"

"well…"

"come on, no need to be shy, we all have wrecked pasts" Kai smirked, Yuuko looked at Kai and smiled while Shiromi became somewhat sad

"well I was used as a test subject and was fed medicines and such I was given injections everyday and much, much more painful…" Yuuko started shivering Kai held her close a serious expression on his face

"shh I think we already know what you're trying to say" Kai replied with a kind smile

"well how bout you err"

"Shiromi, my name is Kamiko Shiromi"

"well Shiromi lets hear your past"

"well… I was hated… that's it, the end"

"come on" Kai insisted using what anime characters use the best… puppy eyes complete with chibi form. Shiromi twitched.

"fine, fine well as told you earlier I was hated but, it was all hidden in a mask of happiness and so" Shiromi almost spat the words out " my brother is the only one who ever did care for me but now he's dead and its all because of the Hatchibi"

"wait" Kai suddenly stood with a serious face "the Hatchibi… you have it in you?" Shiromi nodded "do you want it in you?" Shiromi didn't reply she trembled "I thought so, I read in someone's journal that the demon could be extracted from its vessel" Shiromi's face brightened "but…" at that one word Shiromi almost lost hope "the vessel will die" Shiromi's expression didn't change "but if I could just-"

"Kai you're just stalling just say your past" Shiromi smiled but Kai could feel the emotions behind her face so he just smirked

"well Shiromi-chan you seemed to be excited about my story" Kai replied, Shiromi smirked as well

"well its taking pretty long" Shiromi replied, she looked at Kai and she could see understanding, trust and comfort, she inwardly sighed

"well I'm was a girl once" Kai started scratching his head

"eehh!?" both pair of eyes widened and stared at Kai

"whaaat? you're the one who insisted" Kai crossed his arms across his chest

"how… why do you look like a guy?"

"well I live in a place worse than hell" Kai smirked "so in order to live you have to learn to fight since the day you first walked, or to learn jutsus the first time you speak, and girls are treated like shit in that place, so I escaped and researched about this technique and I completed it" Kai smiled confidently

"but inside you're still sad" Shiromi said

"hmm?"

"well I can see emotion, percentages, because of the Hatchibi" Kai's smile lessened

"you know I could really use that jutsu"

"why?"

"nothing, so anyway I became a hired thief, bandit, assassin or whatever job that involves killing, stealing and sometimes protecting, I earned a hell load of money and these guys found me, they beat me fair and square so I had no choice" Kai continued, the others ignored the sudden change in subject and listened.

"why did they fight you?" Yuuko asked

"well… because I refused to cooperate the first time we met"

"well, I met Conan-sama and she changed my life"

"I met Itachi-sensei and Kisame-sensei because I was hungry" Shiromi confessed, the others sweatdropped, they all laughed

"I think we'll go along just fine" Kai said sighing and lying down on his bed, the others did the same.

The next day…

"wake up sleepy heads" a voice boomed, Kai was immediately awake while the two took a while

"yo leader-sama!" Kai greeted

"well you certainly are a light sleeper" the leader mused

"why thank you for the comment" Kai smirked

"and you lack respect"

"yare leader-sama you're spoiling me with all this praises"

"ohayou guzaimas leader-sama" Shiromi greeted

"Yuuko wake up" Conan appeared from the doorway

"hai Conan-sama" Yuuko suddenly shot up from the bed

"we will now introduce you to the rest of our members"

"how many members are in Akatsuki?" Yuuko asked

"they were once ten but one of their members tried to take control of the other's body but failed and he was forced to flee the organization taking his ring with him" Kai answered, Pein looked amazed

"Kai I'm surprised at your knowledge about Akatsuki"

"once again I thank you leader-sama" Kai bowed

"where exactly did you get the information?"

"I got it from a journal"

"whose journal exactly?"

"it says in one of his entries that he still holds the ring with the kanji 'sky' written in it" Kai replied his hand on his head, Pein twitched

"Orochimaru" he mumbled under his breath

"yeah I think that's his name" Pein continued fuming silently as he walked into the corridor leading to the living room (didn't know Akatsuki had one)

"everybody!" Pein's voice boomed into the spacious room (it really was believe it!). everyone stopped what they're doing and looked up.

"these are our new members" Pein pointed at the three. The others, except for the ones who knew, stared for a moment making the so-much-unwanted awkward silence

"EEEEEHHHHHH!! KIDS?!" the others (except the four) burst out in unison

"what in the fucking name of hell" (guess who)

"our income will decrease!!"

"…"

"Tobi is…surprised"

"well?" Conan asked

"why kids!!" Kakuzu asked

"they are not just kids" Pein objected "especially the genjutsu… my teddy" he was sniffling now, others looked scared some confused but Kai and company? Insanely happy.

"prove it!!" Hidan yelled

"well fight us" Kai challenged Hidan and Kakuzu stood up in a fighting stance, when Conan stood between them

"what- Conan get out of our way afraid that I might kill the brat!!" Kakuzu glared

"no I'm afraid that you might destroy the living room so I suggest that you go outside" Conan replied calmly

"fine so there wont be any fucking blood splattering inside the fucking living room" as they ran outside to the huge clearing, and started their fight, weapons thrown everywhere limbs detaching with black strings one trying desperately to taste blood but the two couldn't break the almost perfect balance they have Shiromi, because of her senses from being a half, the annoying wolf, and a shark teaching her how to use a katana (and learned it all so well) was the attack and Kai being the one who could use Saso-chan's technique (Sasori: what did you just call me? Kenosu: what it fits?) of chakra strings and tweaking it a bit she can now control the income of weapons thrown in their way he was the defense, and Yuuko being the healer and all became the support and is currently trying to touch either of them their battle lasted long and I gotta say Hidan and Kakuzu is surprised, the rest of the Akatsuki was watching patiently and constantly munching on popcorn and sipping soda (Kenosu: they've been at my private stash again) but Kai made the slightest mistake allowing Hidan to consume some of his blood

"its all over" Hidan smirked, as Kakuzu attack Hidan endlessly and the last attack landing squarely at his chest, Kai fell to the ground blood pouring from his mouth.

"this kids nice, full of healthy organs I might get out a new heart from him" Kakuzu mused as he reattached his limbs, Yuuko and Shiromi didn't looked bothered at all, same for Sasori and Deidara, the others was (yes, yes including Pein and Conan) were shocked, and for a little flytrap, hungry. All of those emotions turned into surprise as gasps could be heard somewhere there, with our little bony friend watching from afar.

"a heart" Kai spat slowly standing up "that's what you expect from me?" he scoffed "because of this little jutsu I don't have one" he smirked evilly. Sasori and Deidara looked away in understanding, and our bony friend cringed. "Shiromi I think its time" he said an eerie calmness grazing his voice. Shiromi smiled and forced to be unconscious (there's a technique like that somewhere) as her body almost fell to the ground Kai's strings attached themselves at Shiromi's body controlling every inch of her. Shiromi's eyes shot open but with a dangerous aura surrounding her whole body, Kai controlled her with ease like one of Sasori's puppets only much more complicated attacking here and there Shiromi grew two tails Hidan and Kakuzu trying to deflect them. Kai was twitching slightly, but stopped when Yuuko touched him he was running out of chakra and Yuuko is transferring some into his system, Kakuzu seemed to notice and plunged strait for Yuuko, who with incredible speed, managed to touch his forehead transmitting the genjutsu Kakuzu froze seeing his worst nightmare every penny robbed from him he was begging at the streets, Hidan twitched because he saw Kakuzu curled up into a ball and sucking his thumb (Kakuzu: WTF!!) being distracted he didn't notice Shiromi in his back, he did when she bit him drawing out blood he became weak in an instant causing him to fall into the ground.

"done, Kai stop it now we wouldn't want to lose any more members" Pein walked up to the two lying figures and because he's a lazy ass he ordered Tobi to carry them inside (Pein: hey now that's unforgivable Tobi: Tobi is a good boy!). Once Kakuzu and Hidan recovered from their injuries (which took an hour and a half because of Yuuko, if it wasn't for Yuuko it would take up to weeks) they admitted their defeat

"fuck"

"beaten by kids how bad is that?"

"worst than you think" Kai smirked, Kakuzu twitched "ah but don't worry if you battle us individually you'll beat us it's just the teamwork that counts"

"I forgot to say Kai never had a heart, all that he was blabbering about earlier was true" Conan said, as she sat besides Pein.

"oh yeah sure wound me deeper" Kai acted hurt

"never had respect as well" Pein snapped

"why thank you" Kai bowed down mockingly earning a few raised eyebrows from the rest

"everyone I hope you're not thinking to act like this little brat here" Pein dangerously asked, earning quick shakes of the heads.

"ah leader-sama?" Kai asked becoming serious in one blink, which earned more raised eyebrows with a look that says what-the-hell-is-this-the-same-cocky-brat-from-earlier and Pein visibly calmed as well

"yes?"

"about the Hatchibi" the eyebrows raised more almost ripping out of their foreheads "I think I could separate it from Shiromi without killing her" this earned a gasp from Shiromi and a serious look from Itachi and Kisame


	10. back to the present time

Disclaimer and warnings in first chapter

Disclaimer and warnings in first chapter

Chapter 10

"really now?" Pein looked rather interested

"if only I could get that journal…" Kai thought about the situation

"ah but you could Kai-kun, un" Deidara winked and one name came across Kai's mind

'Kimimaru' he called

'yes?'

'do you remember the journal'

'which one there are tons in here'

'you've kept it all?!'

'of course I did'

'well the one that's about the jinchuuriki'

'hmm let me search for a few minutes'

'this bothers me, where do you live now'

'ooooooh concerned, are we?'

'don't expect anything cause basically you are my biggest weakness what's done to you happens to me also'

'fine fine and are you using the same excuse I did when you asked me 'just to live?''

'so that was just an excuse'

'…'

'he he'

'found it come here quickly'

'yeah whatever' "uhh I gotta go, you know where Dei-sensei" he said as he went out to get the said journal

Few minutes later…

"I'm back and this is it!" Kai exclaimed holding a black notebook the others looked in curiosity and opened it thus starting the long week of studying about jinchuurikis. Everyone helped (surprisingly) the week has passed and they were close, so close to the answer. But it seems that something is missing as Kai pondered to what it might be he felt a sudden tingling and the answer struck him like lightning. Chakra, tons and tons of it then he looked at the shark who was busily wrapping samehada in tape, his ears popping out he sniffed around and was determined that the huge amounts of chakra was coming from the man with gills "anou Kisame-kun I know the missing thing" Kisame suddenly jerked his head at the news

"eh?"

"but I need your help"

"…"

"we need chakra"

"..!.."

"lots and lots of it"

"that's all?"

"yup!"

"well let's get it started then" they prepared the ceremony summoning the huge finger statue thingy. Kai, using a stick with different kanji written all over it, drew a symbol on the ground and placed Shiromi there

"Shiromi I need you to calm down okay"

"of course"

"Kisame-kun!!" Kai drew another symbol at the front of Shiromi's "stand here please" Kisame obeyed "Yuuko take his place at the sealing statue" with this the other members erupted

"is this safe?"

"what the heck?"

"are you really sure?"

"people stop your bickering, Yuuko and I have already discussed the plan" Kai shot back, drawing a line that connects Shiromi's and Kisame's symbol and at the back of Shiromi's symbol he drew another one but push the stick deeper this time the symbols began to glow making an unbreakable barrier around Kisame and Shiromi trapping them inside. Kisame was startled, Shiromi looked down. "start the ceremony!!" Kai commanded as the others followed Shiromi kneeled and slowly white chakra came out of her mouth (she didn't float in that white thingy like the real Gaara did) the symbols glowed brighter slowly chakra was being sucked from Kisame too. Kai held a kunai and stabbed himself kneeling to the deeper symbol his blood flowed seeping to every gap, covering the symbol, which slowly glowed black. "I'm sorry everyone I lied" Kai confessed as he felt the symbol crave for his blood, begging "I already knew that chakra was the most important part in this ceremony" this earned stares of confusion from the members also with Yuuko, Shiromi was unconscious "the new thing I've learned by reading the journal again and again is that-" he coughed blood Yuuko tried to stop the sealing to help Kai but he stopped her "if you stop now you'll just kill her!" more blood all of it directing towards the symbol "this ceremony, in order for Shiromi to live needs a huge amount of chakra and-" others were looking at Kai now even Kisame, everyone was speechless "and blood of a demon"

"you're a demon?!" Yuuko asked with tears in her eyes

"now I'm sure because if I'm not, it wouldn't accept my blood" he smiled not really directed at anyone "it needs a lot too… I might" coughing, uncontrollable coughing blood more blood and then he passed out Yuuko tried to stop but she felt strings tied to her keeping her from moving, she felt calm and continued the ceremony with tears. After the ceremony…

"Kai!!" Yuuko yelled at the seemingly lifeless form of Kai, who twitched.

"is he alive?" Pein asked

"I think he is" Sasori crouch down to where Kai is

"geez…five…more…minutes" Kai mumbled turning to one side, the others twitched, Yuuko hit Kai with a large plank. "ite, what was that for!!" Kai yelled now fully awake, with tears in her eyes Yuuko hugged him "eh? Now this looks like the mushy scenes I've always hated" Yuuko let go of him, he realized that he was in the sealed room. "how did I get here?"

"Hiruko carried you" Sasori replied

"how are you? Un"

"fine, wait where's Shiromi?" Kai asked

"well she is in her bed" Pein appeared from the dark, which was plenty in the room

"did it go well?" Kai asked feeling a little nervous

"it did, but we weren't able to take all of the Hatchibi, two tails remained in her body"

"oh good!" Kai winced and the wound in his chest bled he sighed "Dei-sensei I need to go" Deidara raised an eyebrow then smiled and nodded

"you're going with that wound?!" Yuuko yelled

"well a wound that is caused by that symbol doesn't easily heal but I think I know someone who could"

"I could" Yuuko insisted, Kai shook his head

"Yuuko this is a lost jutsu, the maker is the only one who could do anything about it" Kai replied, and stood up. Waving his hand he got out of the lair and to where Kimimaru is.

"yo Kai, missed me already" Kimimaru's back was facing Kai because he was tinkering with something

"shut up or else I'll call you old" Kai joked, Kimimaru looked at Kai's wound with a curious eyebrow "I need your help"

"is that the effect of the jutsu?" Kai nodded "then I think I know what to do" nobody knew what Kimimaru exactly did (except for me!) but all they knew is that when Kai came back to the lair he was more feminine (no not like Yuuko's problem) in figure and his eyes became bigger and cuter making him look younger

"geez…" she scowled earning the attention of the members whose eyes visibly widened

"who the hell?!"

"mah leader-sama, you hurt me" Kai acted and with her eyes she did rather well

"K-Ka-Kai?!" Pein stammered, Kai smirked

"it's good that you didn't forget me"

"waiii Kai-chan wa kawaii!!" this was Tobi and he was currently chasing Kai around. Kai hid behind Sasori, who raised his eyebrow and lifted Kai up to his eye level examining her

"sensei let me go!" Kai said weakly her eyes were faltering and soon she was unconscious, Sasori's eyebrows rose again.

"that child is losing chakra" Itachi acquired his eyes were red, Sasori sighed then personally carried the sleeping Kai in his back.

"Yuuko get some chakra from me and save your friend" Kisame suggested, Yuuko nodded.

Skip teh time!! Kai woke up and cursed herself she was in a mission that Pein instructed them to do and she felt down because she was still in her girl form her ears were flat on her head

'thinking about it I was supposed to stay in this form for only a week and 12 days have passed I'm such an idiot to forget' with the thought her ears perked up "Yuuko I could go back to my male form now!!"

"and?"

"I need chakra"

"coming right up"

-fasto forward desu!!-

"hahh it's good to be back" Kai stretched his arms. His tail and ears safely hidden by the confinements of his hooded cape

"yep" Shiromi replied

"hello" a familiar face (to me anyways) greeted, she was a girl and had a pretty smile besides her was a tall tree… err guy, the girls smiled back while Kai raised an eyebrow

"hi do you need anything?" Shiromi asked a little confused

"well…" she hesitated, Kai raised both eyebrows the tall tree… still stood there uncaring. She looked at the three, eyes landing on Kai.

"well?" Kai asked

"uhh I'm Haku"

"may we help you, Haku-kun?" Kai replied to Haku, the others just stared

"Kai –kun is only used when addressing to a boy" Shiromi corrected being the family prodigy and all.

"well I am addressing to a boy, ne Haku-kun?" Kai added a smirk

"Kai-" Yuuko started but was cut off by Haku's laughter

"smart kid, pretty smart that's what I need"

"ehh?" both Shiromi and Yuuko had their mouths open

"well I need to borrow your friend for a while" Haku replied still smiling

"for what?" Kai looked at Haku with mild interest, Haku just smiled

"well…" the tall tree, which is known by the name of Zabuza, finally spoke effectively taking the attention of the others "we need you for entertainment purposes (Kenosu: known as a thr- Kai: -covering Kenosu's mouth- continue people)"

"e-entertainment?" Yuuko stuttered, that year with Conan had definitely perverticised her mind (don't even know if that's a word), if you know what I mean (-shrugs- who knew Conan was a -Conan hits Kenosu with a plank-)

"yeah we need her for a convention. or something" the last part was mumbled under mr. tree's breath but thanks to the twitching thing under Kai's hood he heard it, and faintly sweatdropped.

"well we'll see" Kai replied and started to walk towards the two, the girls following.

"ah we only need Kai so you two don't need to come" Haku politely smiled

"ah demo you couldn't tear us apart" Yuuko said staring at the tree

"we're like triplets" Shiromi insisted but she saw Kai wince "hehe gomen"

"well… ehe we're really sorry but no means no" Haku replied, Kai looked at both then shrugged, the two shrugged too and walked towards the shops continuing their shopping as if nothing happened. Haku and the tree looked surprised for a second then changed into relief then unreadable smiles "sah Kai-chan ikuzo"

He smiled eerily and if you are following my story you would probably know what's going to happen next. All that I'm going to tell you that the next day Kai was wearing a collar with a chain that was being held by (mr. tree /Zabuza: -glare-/ Kenosu:-sweatdrop- ehehe) Zabuza, his hood was gone showing his ears and tail the people ignored them thinking that it was for the sake of 'teh chain' (yes people it was really spelled 'teh') and was showing a hesitant look

-fasto forward desu!!-

to the time where dinosaurs roam the earth- I mean –3 years later- after so many back breaking C,B,A-ranked missions (and gender switches for Kai) its time for their first S-ranked mission

"yay!" Shiromi jumped with joy

"at last" Yuuko sighed

"about time" Kai grinned

"well it's about the owner of the journal" Pein hesitantly explained

"eh the one about Akatsuki's deep and dark secrets?" Kai asked

"a- yes"

"well?"

"well we need you to assassinate him" Pein expected shouts of some sort but none came

"mah? the owner? ah yes oro-chan"

"oro…-chan?"

"well Orochimaru is too long so oro-chan"

"you still are kids" Pein sulked, Kai had an idea.

"Yuuko"

"nani?"

"how bout showing leader-sama the genjutsu, ne?" Kai smirked, Pein cringed

"okay, okay alright" he said backing up

"so basically all we have to do is to track him down and kill him?" Shiromi asked looking at something unseen… "32" she whispered, Kai nodded

"well do we have any leads?"

"all you can do now is to follow the journal" Pein explained, Kai shrugged

"well we better search now ne?" Kai motioned for the others to follow him and they went

"Pein may I ask you a question?" Conan sat on his bed

"hmm?"

"tell me again why we're sending kids, instead of grown-ups?"

"Conan"

"hm?"

"they might act like kids but inside they are the most loyal members this organization ever had and they will not stop until the have accomplished their mission even if it means their lives, they act like that for a reason it is a clever cover up in the real battle using their emotions they will surely win" Pein looked at Conan who was taking all of Pein's words then he cocked his head to the side "the other reason is no one would suspect a couple of kids right?" Pein continued Conan sweatdropped

With the three…

"well everyone we're going now" Kai waved to the members who were sitting and doing… things, who nodded in reply. Kai, Yuuko, and Shiromi held a little meeting for themselves just outside of the lair

"well what's the major plan?" Shiromi asked

"well we got the journal right?" Yuuko held the black notebook

"well… -thinking- I know Yuuko give me the notebook" Kai got the notebook and his eyes changed slightly "well we need to be on our animal forms" Shiromi nodded and Yuuko stared "ah yes Yuuko remember the lost jutsu I thought you?"

"the changing jutsu?"

"yes"

"well I do but how will that-… ah okay"

"try 'rat'" Shiromi suggested and Yuuko nodded. Doing twenty handseals and the last which was the 'rat' Yuuko slowly shrunk until she became a mouse

"well done Yuuko"

"that came from the master of lost jutsus" Yuuko squeaked, Shiromi turned into a white wolf while Kai into a dark gray cat. Yuuko tried to climb into Shiromi's back but she couldn't reach, Kai picked her up with his teeth and climbed on Shiromi's back and laid Yuuko there then came down again

"ikuzo minna" then they head out, the next part they didn't need to talk because they all know that one thing is crossing their minds

After a year of searching they finally saw his base they saw winding corridors leading to various places finding Kabuto who was surprised by the three's intrusion, after being asked what they were doing there they just smiled and attacked which he dodged they were like that for a while not making that much noise when they were a bit bored by the now panting Kabuto they decided to use the same attack. Controlling Shiromi's body Kai attacked with no hesitation until Kabuto was bleeding. Leaving him there, they new he could heal himself up but they left him like that, few heard of the three's intrusion and dared to fight, leaving them as corpses. Finally finding Orochimaru the three sighed in relief, Orochimaru looked curious and pleased for some reason, noticing the pleased Orochimaru Kai held up the journal which got Orochimaru's attention scowling now Orochimaru demanded their names, the three smirked and showed the clay tablet that was shaped like a cloud and had the same bloody red color like those in the Akatsuki cloaks and each had a symbol in a string hanging from the edge of the cloud. This is what the Akatsuki gave them to confirm their membership. Orochimaru looked murderous knowing that now the Akatsuki had found them, and attacked with pure hate and anger which Yuuko and Shiromi dodged with grace while Kai let it all land on him. Shiromi, at the sight of the blood became uncontrollable and charged at the unsuspecting Orochimaru who fell but got up. Once again controlling Shiromi, Kai let Yuuko go to extract the other corpse's chakra and blood to be made into a drink that will replenish their lost chakra, while Kai still attacking with the use of Shiromi. A few hours have past and still they are fighting restless and uncaring Kai saw Orochimaru's weakness, his hands, and focused all of their attacks there, Orochimaru howled in pain as his hands lay lifeless on the floor, bringing out the sword from his mouth he struck Kai squarely at his chest thinking that this will kill him but was surprised when it didn't work and was more surprised to feel Shiromi's fangs embedded at his neck, fangs filled with Sasori-sama's special poison which works by torturing the victim agonizingly slow ending in a painful death. The three watched as Orochimaru screamed and clutch his neck, they wondered if they brought that instant popcorn with them, few minutes have passed and they still stood there waiting, until it came a final scream the pierced the silence of the night, signaling death. Kai shrugged and approached the hand which held his Akatsuki ring the kanji glimmering in the full moon, which meant that their mission was complete all they have to do was to get back to the base.

"wah I'm glad that were done" Yuuko sighed. Shiromi looked unsure

"even if it was a year it sure went by fast"

"now that you think about it, It feels like only yesterday when we left the base" Yuuko mused. Kai smirked

"don't worry about that, the author's just lazy for some reason" Kai shrugged. The girls nodded in understanding and they traveled another year just to get to the base.

When they finally arrived the members did something strange. They welcomed them with a group hug! All saying things like 'glad you're back', 'it's good that you're here' and so on.

"what the hell!!" Kai shouted. And as if released from a spell the others blinked and jumped back

"what happened!!" Pein shouted and looked at Tobi who was still hugging the three

"Tobi thought you should welcome them with something nice, sooo Tobi looked at Kai-chan's book" he replied, Kai looked confused

"what book?"

"the pink book with the words 'my diary' on the cover" he replied, the others stared in shock, it was the notebook that Kai threatened them not to open, he said that it was very private and he said if he caught someone reading they will end up on their graves. They watched in horror at Kai's dark face expecting the worse, it was like that for a few minutes until Kai sighed

"Tobi that's the book with all of my invented lost jutsus, no wonder I didn't have it in this mission" Kai complained in a calm way, the others looked confused.

"then why was it pink and with the words my diary on it" Kisame asked

"well that's the only notebook I could find in leader-sama's room, and when I found it, it was full of confessions of all sorts of things and highly embarrassing happenings so I tore all of the useless stuff and used those to build a fire and roast marshmallows" Kai continued to muse not noticing the fuming leader

"Kai!!" he yelled "so that's where my diary went!!" now holding his anger Pein took a step towards the smirking Kai

"if you continue what you're planning I'll tell them what you wrote in the thirteenth page paragraph seven" Kai threatened, at first Pein thought about that page then slowly backed away from Kai

"you wouldn't!" Pein's eyes widened realizing the page

"yes I would"

"but you said you burned it!!"

"yes but I have a terrifying memory, I could even remember what you said when we first met"

"which is?" the others asked

"hmm let's see you said… 'what about the other one'"

"It was" Pein replied deflating the others was curious about 'the other one'

"wait, wait leader-sama you keep a diary?!" Sasori asked

"color pink too, un" the others was now murmuring

"excuse me for asking but who is the other one?" Itachi asked. The ones who knew stared then decided to change the subject

"so leader-sama, want me to reveal it hmm?" Kai teased. Itachi sweatdropped

"uhh I'm asking-"

"hey I'm not doing anything to you now" Pein whined

"uhh hello? I'm-"

"gasp (he said the word gasp) teh high and mighty leader is whining, this is priceless"

"uhh-"

"why you, at least I'm not a brat"

"…"

"who says you're not?" they continued bickering that day and Itachi never got to ask his question.

The next day Kai woke up in his room thinking about stuff until he felt a tiny lump in his pocket and remembering the forgotten ring, quickly changing clothes he ran to Pein's office

"leader-sama!" Kai shouted barging in to Pein's soundproof room (meaning that he didn't hear Kai's constant shouting) interrupting Pein from reading a book called 'icha-icha paradise' which Kai regretfully recognize "oh shit not that book again!" he yelled startling Pein who reflexively shoved the book under the table

"ah Kai what do you want?" he asked and because he was Pein he didn't blush (well if it was a normal person he should've blushed right?) Instead he fumbled with his peircings, Kai frowned then smirked then laughed. Pein looked puzzled "Kai? What's wrong"

"nothing it's just that, I never could forget that book"

"what book?" Pein asked trying not to look to obvious

"aw come on leader-sama, I know that cover anywhere"

"seems so"

"that was the number one selling book in Shigakure"

"hm" then Pein whispered to himself "I can see why"

"I heard that…" Pein stiffened "well never mind that, what will I do with this?" Kai raised the ring to Pein's face

"well if you wear it you will be a formal Akatsuki member" Pein replied, Kai nodded

"I can't think right now later I'll tell you" Kai stood up and left Pein's office

At the numerous halls of the lair…

"hmm, be a permanent member… nah wont work for me" at that exact time Kai saw Tobi "Tobi would you like this?" Kai asked offering the ring. For that instant the atmosphere suddenly became serious.

"of course" Tobi answered forcefully taking the ring from Kai, whose face was covered in shadows

"who the hell are you?" Kai growled

"no one you need to know about" he smirked, no he didn't see it really but he could feel it in Tobi's voice. Kai's eyes narrowed, then he sighed

"whatever Mada- Tobi" Kai snapped back as he left the scene, he felt Tobi's glare at his back but he chose to ignore it… so once again the Akatsuki consists of ten members Tobi included

And because I'm feeling lazy again I'll do a time skip this was two years later

"you're splitting the team up?!" Yuuko yelled

"you can't do that!!" Shiromi joined banging on the newly bought desk which behind it sat Pein who was covering his ears from the fuming girls, Kai leaned into a wall not saying anything

"damare!! I'm trying to fucking sleep here and you two are too fucking noisy" Hidan shouted from the door. The girls quieted down but still angry

"I told you that this is just an observation mission I just need you to observe a few of our enemies"

"but why are you sending us separately?!"

"because they are scattered across Amegakure and you're not disabled of some sort just kill the people who won't obey me" Pein ordered, that's when Kai spoke up

"well leader-sama is ordering us to do his dirty work, now isn't that something" Kai smirked, Pein glared "besides you two, consider this as a training, a training if we have to fight in separate battles in the same time" Kai shrugged, the girls thought about it for a while then nodded, Pein sighed then motioned for the two girls to leave the room for a while.

"Kai why won't they listen to me?" Pein complained "they always did listen to you"

"you just don't know how they feel" Kai glared and it seems that Pein could see and hear static accompanied by strong miasma as he looked with a dazed expression. The static suddenly disappeared, Kai shrugged, his face became the normal one "mah maybe they just don't like you" he smirked then left before the leader could lecture him again.

Walking down the hall he thought of their mission being scattered across Amegakure was new, then he saw Zetsu

"ah yes Zetsu can you designate us to where we're supposed to go?" he asked, Zetsu stared for a moment then nodded

"follow me"

"where?" Kai asked

"to my room" Zetsu replied bluntly, Kai shivered at the thought of his room

'yay I'm being invited to the room of a cannibal the joy' Kai thought sarcastically. they stopped in front of a door and Zetsu opened it and Kai expected the worst, what he didn't expect is to find a room with plain white walls the inside was neat he has a table with a vase of flowers and the curtains were also white, Kai hissed it was too bright inside, Zetsu heard Kai then closed the window and the curtains casting the room instant darkness, Kai sighed and closed his eyes, he didn't want Zetsu to see his eyes

"could you see?" Zetsu asked

"yes I could see in the dark" Kai replied

"well then in here" Zetsu gesture to the table, somehow Kai could feel him raise his eyebrow "Kai why are your eyes closed" Kai sighed

"because I'm afraid on what I might see in here" Kai joked.

"you have seen my room earlier" Zetsu stated

"curiosity killed the cat you know" Kai sighed. Somewhere someone heard those words and smiled remembering when he said those exact words to Kai

"well is this something to be killed for?" Zetsu asked as Kai heard the rustling of papers.

"actually it is" Kai replied in a calm voice "still want to know?"

"of course" Kai heard Zetsu sit across him. Kai sighed then slowly opened his eyes, which once again was glowing showing the difference, Zetsu shifted a bit.

"well?"

"hmm" Zetsu replied his gaze never leaving Kai's eyes

"well where do we go?"

"I'm just gonna mark it on this map"…

Few minutes later Zetsu was done marking the map and was in the doorway staring at the retreating figure of Kai

"well isn't that something" black Zetsu mused

"don't go getting any ideas" white Zetsu warned

"I'm not"

"really? You were thinking about killing him for those eyes"

"maybe"

"I could still hear you, you know" Kai shouted from far away. Both Zetsus sweatdropped

With Kai . . .

"Kai-chan!" Deidara called

"hai Dei-sensei" Kai replied she was just going to their room to discuss their mission with Shiromi and Yuuko.

"come here Kai"

"do you need anything sensei?"

"well its time for me to teach you my technique" Deidara replied taking Kai's left hand. When Sasori appeared from nowhere

"well since I could see that you have plenty of time to spare I guess I'll try the little technique I learned" Sasori took Kai's right hand and they both dragged Kai into the torture chamb- I mean the lab that no one knew that Akatsuki had. The silence should've been broken by a painful scream instead it was eerily quite, two simultaneous techniques was done on Kai, both having intense pain burning every inch of your body unbearably slow. Kai didn't scream, he didn't want to, he was taught not to. Instead he coughed blood. The night ended uneventfully Kai was put to bed because of extensive blood loss, Sasori and Deidara was also in bed because of chakra loss, Shiromi and Yuuko due to loss of idea in what really happened, Kakuzu: loss of income, Hidan: loss of swear words, Zetsu: loss of appetite (surprisingly), Tobi loss of inspiration to scream 'TOBI IS A GOOD BOY', Itachi: loss of nail polish, Kisame: loss of urge to swim, Conan: loss of paper, Pein: loss of mind because of all the things they're losing, and the author: loss of ideas to continue this list. Anyway the next morning Kai could easily control things with his right hand, and has a mouth in his left. Pein noticed and sent them to their missions but before they left Pein gave them each an Akatsuki hat another symbol that they graduated and were strictly property of the Akatsuki. Kai went to the mission to train his new-found techniques…and going their separate ways Kai did learn…

-fasto forward desu!!-

(coming back from the mission; before chapter one and some scenes that you never knew that existed)

"Kai!" Yuuko shouted she saw Kai sitting at a random tree in the forest that happens to be a few kilometers away from the Akatsuki lair. Kai slowly faced Yuuko

"yu- k-ko?" Kai stuttered seeing Yuuko's –clears throat- laaarge –sigh- you know what I mean -.-;. Once again falling from the tree head first but once again landing on his feet only to be suffocated by Yuuko's . . . eheh problem because Yuuko quickly hugged him. "c-c-cant b-breath"

"oops sorry" as she quickly released Kai who was a shade of blue

"what the hell happened to you?!" Kai asked backing away from the confused Yuuko

"eh?"

"why did it become… err large?"

"oooh I see, did it? I never noticed" Yuuko replied looking at the far mountains (maybe not that far)

"n-never noticed?" Kai sweatdropped until he heard 'miztah bonez' (Kimimaru: wha?)

'Kai, come to the lair they're waiting for you'

'oh so you've introduced yourself, yeah?'

'pretty much so they told me that you really should come back here now'

'but Shiromi is not yet here'

'the Akatsuki will take care of that just come home quickly'

'jeez fine'

'who's with you?'

'Yuuko, why?'

'take her along'

'fine, fine mister pms'

'WHAT THE-'

'over and out' "Yuuko lets go"

"but Shiromi?"

"well we really need to go" 'Kimimaru tell the Akatsuki to act like they didn't know that I'm back, for privacy's sake'

'fine, fine' came the lazy reply

'Kimimaru honestly the next time I see you you're gonna get it' Kai replied with a scowl

'. . .'

"well let's go"

Traveling to their destination they encountered a group of ugly stinking bastards who wanted their hats (seriously: because when you have a hat of the Akatsuki you are accepted to the organization as a comrade and allowed their benefits which has a humongous difference) ambushed them all at once surprising Kai with a stab to the right arm. Kai's face darkened and attacked them all at once his strings to acquire blade like sharpness that sliced all of them and trust me when you were there you will not like what you see. After the battle Kai sighed.

"things like this make my job soooo good" Kai smirked. Yuuko chuckled, then smiled.

"well let's go"

"hmm!"


	11. really the present time

Disclaimer and warnings in first chapter

Disclaimer and warnings in first chapter

Chapter 11

"we really should go home now" Kai stated, while adjusting the sleeping Shiromi on his back. Shiromi got bored watching the flashback so she slept at the middle of it. Yuuko nodded then walked besides them. They walked for a few minutes until Kai stopped, stared straight ahead his ears twitching "I sense trouble coming this way in 180kph"

"whoa, that's fast who is it?"

"meh it's just my twin"

"oh"

"3…" nothing "2…" low rumbling "1" Inuya ran towards Kai attempting to glomp but he tripped at a conveniently place string. Inuya turned into chibi form

"Kai-chan Hanase" Inuya started waving his arms like a little kid

"yeah?" came the simple reply

"Zabuza-san" Inuya was now jumping up and down

"yeah?" once again

"Haku-san" he was running in circles

"yeah?" Kai still replied Yuuko sweatdropped. Shiromi stirred from Kai's back

"and me!" he was poking himself

"yeah?" Yuuko yawned, Shiromi blinked

"in short we're bored" Inuya deflated. Yuuko's mouth was open and Shiromi is awake Kai just sighed

"I know" he simply replied adjusting the still sleepy Shiromi on his back

"well?"

"well what?"

"what are we gonna do?" Inuya became hyper

"not my problem" Kai's ears twitched, Inuya deflated again. "another one coming at 200kph" Yuuko stared at Kai

"let me guess?"

"yeah"

". . ."

"yeah"

"well I'm correct I'm good at these games"

"ne what are you talking about?" Kai's twin asked

"nothing you should be concerned with" he replied, Inuya grumbled. "3…2…1" and as if on cue a hyper Hanase came barging in tripping in the same string that tripped Inuya "well nice of you to drop in" Kai teased

"Kaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiii" Hanase called in a sing song voice completely ignoring the fact that he tripped. Kai's eyes widened as he sniffed the air

"oh no don't tell me you drank…" Kai's eyes were filled with horror

"yes we had coffee with Zabu-chan and Haku-chan, I believe they followed us here"

"oh shi- a coffee hyper Haku, it's the end of the world" Kai jumped back completely fearing for his life

"kaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-chhhaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnn" they heard from the distance

"well speak of the devil" as the rumbling noise came nearer and nearer until you could see a big cloud of smoke coming their way. Kai sat down on a tree waiting for the apocalypse.

"Kai aren't you going to run away?" Yuuko asked also fearing for her life

"nah it's useless once Haku drinks coffee he is immortal" Haku came in view running 300kph and guess what, he also tripped. Zabuza came after him walking… just walking.

"Kai-chan I'm bored" Haku muttered not getting up from his fall

"go with Zabuza" Kai started to walk away but was pinned again by Haku's needles

"Kai you will come with me" Haku commanded his eyes fixed on Kai's. Kai gulped. Then a life saver arrived.

"Kai! We need you to do something" Naruto said walking besides the tree Kai was currently pinned in.

"oh Kai you didn't introduce us to your friend here" Hanase wriggled his eyebrows in Kai's direction gesturing to Shiromi. Kai sighed

"help me out of here and I will" Kai replied weakly moving his arms around

"uhh Kai-chan?" Naruto tried but wasn't heard. Hanase quickly went in front of Kai and started to pull on the needles

"oi what are you doing!" Haku yelled as he ran towards Hanase, Haku chased Hanase out of view. While Inuya was left out again

"ah gomen Naruto-kun" Kai smiled an apology. Naruto smiled back and removed the remaining needles.

"Kai we received a mission" Naruto beamed. Kai grinned

"really? But why us?" Kai asked

"well because you're new here, but if you don't want to then…"

"who says we don't?" Kai smiled as they head to the castle with Shiromi and Yuuko and dragging Inuya with them.

-the top floor waiting outside of the room that has an abnormally large door and a sign that read 'The Higher-ups'-

"come in" the booming voice of Tsunade called. The four entered the room. The room was plain with three doors and a desk at the center they approached Tsunade who was behind the desk.

"konichiwa Tsunade-baa-sama" Naruto greeted which seemed to piss of Tsunade

"damn it Naruto I told you I'm not that old!!" she yelled veins popping in her forehead. Kai and the rest sweatdropped.

"konichiwa Tsunade-sama" Kai greeted showing a smile that seems to be too happy (like Sai's). Tsunade looked at Kai's direction with emotionless eyes staring at Kai's eerie smile, she felt the miasma and she flinched. Kai opened his eyes, his eyes showing traces of blood lust, then it slowly dissolved into a friendly aura.

"yeah about your mission you'll just have to get an important scroll from Sunagakure so it's an A-ranked mission" Tsunade explained

"hai Tsunade-sama" Naruto replied

"oh well is it done?" Kai asked earning a disbelieving stare from Naruto

"Kai!"

"Naruto, it okay and may I speak with you privately _**Kai-kun**_" nobody noticed the hidden venom in Tsunade's voice. . .nobody except for Kai who just smiled. The others walked out of the room going to the newly opened cafeteria in the garden. Once Kai couldn't feel the other's presence he lowered the friendly aura that's been making him sick, but he still smiled

"sah Tsunade-sama what do you need?" he asked grinning wide

"Kai we know who you are" Tsunade replied serious as ever

"ehh what happened to the –kun? I kinda like it… ah but not coming from the mouth of someone like you" he half-spat

"Kai!" she said firmly. Kai still smiled. "we could kill you anytime we want" Kai's friendly smile vanished it was replaced by his smirk

"do it then" as he walked out of the room waving his hand lazily leaving a tense aura. Tsunade growled then picked up her phone and dialed a number she memorized so far. The phone rang briefly then she heard the line pick up

"hello Temari?"

"_yes?"_


	12. Ino and the club

Disclaimer and warnings in first chapter

Disclaimer and warnings in first chapter

Chapter 12

"well when will we start the mission" Kai asked as he walked up to the counter where the others was seated. Naruto looked back in Kai's direction and smiled

"anytime we want to, or that's what I'm told" Naruto replied grinning Kai blinked

"strike one" he murmured to himself as he sat down besides Shiromi

"what took you so long?" Yuuko asked

"well we talked a little"

"mah so what will you have?" Shiromi asked giving the menu to Kai, who glanced at it then smirked

"iced coffee" as the guy behind the counter nodded then set of to work, when he was done he set the drink in front of Kai "here" as he tossed money at the guy who caught it then smiled and returned to his work. Kai drank while smiling every now and then

"Kai why are you smiling at the coffee?" Naruto asked which caused Kai to laugh a bit.

"it reminds me of someone" then he finished the drink and stood up "well if you need me or anything I'll be on our room preparing for the mission" he smiled then left. The others smiled as well

"ah I forgot I have to find Sasuke" Naruto said.

"oh well better get started then" Shiromi replied getting up and dusting her pants and Yuuko did the same

"is it okay?"

"of course"

"well then let's hunt Sasuke!"

"let's go" as they all ran out of the cafeteria all coffee hyper

Outside, in the gardens…

"SASUKE!! WHERE ARE YOU??" Yuuko called attracting some people's attention, while others just shook their head and continued doing what they were. Shiromi was quickly moving one place to another searching every place she could, while Naruto asked people. After a few minutes Ino (known as the head of the Bishounen fangirls club) came to them and smiled eerily

"I know where Sasuke is" she said in a sing song voice. Naruto perked up

"really?" he asked with hope in his voice

"of course we also have Kai"

"impossible!!" both Yuuko and Shiromi yelled

"nah then come and see" as she slid away laughing like there's no tomorrow. The others following madly

A few miles later in front of an unnervingly huge entrance to an unnervingly huge cave they stopped, panting. . .

"sah you really want to find them huh?" Ino said while smirking

"of course we do"

"ja then come inside. . ._**if you dare**_" the three gulped then took a step closer. . . closer until they were in front of the entrance Ino disappeared inside

The three (a.k.a. Naruto, Shiromi, Yuuko) slowly entered they couldn't see a thing because it was dark they slowly approached something under a spotlight to find that it was numerous boxes of tissues there was a sign that read **TAKE ONE OR ELSE** that was glaring at them (metaphorically speaking people) they each took a box and continued their task they saw carts like the ones in a rollercoaster each took a seat once they were comfortable the carts began to move it was a slow leisure pace. They spotted a gate it slowly opened and the carts went inside. Once inside their eyes widened, they instantly knew what the tissue boxes were for, inside were walls, walls with pictures of men doing . . . things, what's more is that they were all, ehe, familiar, when the ride was over they used almost half of the tissue box, they _**thought**_ it was over, the cart moved towards a cinema sized screen that was playing a movie called, M-rated Smex. . .

A few hours later. . .

The three woke up into a hospital, an odd hospital because there were pictures in the walls, pictures like the ones outside. and in came Ino

"so you three are awake"

"ano excuse me but why are we in a hospital"

"blood loss and this is not a hospital this is where our group members go after they witness the show outside. anyways are you ready to see your friends?" Ino asked with a smirk. The others nodded "then this way" they followed they were led into a huge mess hall where girls (and few boys) were chatting and eating and drinking and making out and- WHAT?!

"there they are" Ino lazily said pointing to two figures sitting casually at two comfy chairs. Naruto and friends ran to where they are and noticed the great change in wardrobe. Sasuke was wearing a white loose revealing longsleeves top complete with white pants he wore light make up while Kai was wearing a black sleeveless top with loose black belts crisscrossing here and there also wearing black baggy pants also with the belts he had heavy eyeliner is his eyes, Sasuke was sitting with poise in a black couch trying not to show emotions, while Kai was sitting in an unorganized way in a white one (whoa yin and yang, hehe) with his face in his palm and staring at the far corner of the room completely oblivious about the numerous people surrounding him.

/ / / / / /

Kenosu: well? Told you it went through renovation

Kishio: some changed some didn't next chapter will be posted next week hopefully

Kenosu: well review if you have the time

Kishio: ja ne


	13. forgot what this is about

Disclaimer and warnings in first chapter

Disclaimer and warnings in first chapter

Chapter 13

Kai suddenly shot up sniffing the air, the Uchiha stayed at the chair afraid of what these people might do. Kai suddenly sighed in relief he finally noticed their rescue team who were currently waving through the crowd

"Shiromi, Yuuko thank goodness" he yelled an ran towards them, well he tried but the chains that were currently connected to his collar were preventing him to do so

-flash back a few moments earlier Naruto, Shiromi and Yuuko were currently searching for the Uchiha-

Naruto, Shiromi and Yuuko were currently searching for the Uchiha

This was odd Kai was walking down on the road possibly to take a bath or something when Ino and the others attacked him he thought of fighting but before he could act Ino forcefully shoved a pill into his mouth causing him to black out. The next thing he remembered was waking up strapped to a chair and was currently being stripped and readied for the tight leather thing that he was forced to wear. He saw Sasuke still unconscious and facing the same treatment as he is. He then saw Ino speaking with a guy who was smiling eerily and was wearing an odd shirt with his belly exposed for all to see he began to guess who he is, and while guessing he began to ask questions (yes Kai is very good at multi-thinking)

"where am I?"

"you are in our facility" the guy replied smiling

"and who might you be?"

"I am Sai, head of the costumes and designs department" yup Kai was right

"yeah and what are you doing to me?"

"dressing you up obviously"

"and for what reasons I humbly ask?" Kai mocked. Sai only smiled

"to be the models for the night" he stated calmly now attaching the numerous belts on Kai's clothes

"and why would I do that?"

"because we're forcing you to" and with that Sai shoved another pill into his throat causing him to once again black out (maybe Kai was passing out due to suffocation)

After the dress up and make up (the three were following Ino)Kai looked at the far side of the wall he never wanted this attention he briefly scanned the people surrounding him starting from the farthest the people there were eating chatting he sighed he was bored but looking around he saw that majority were girls, well its natural it was a "yaoi club" and there were guys yes I know that there are some guys that like yaoi so there is still no problem with that but the problem was the guys in the far distance they were staring at him and Sasuke like . . . idunno lustfully? Ah yes it was so damned sticky stripping them with the very little clothes they have (no matter how 'manly' Sasuke claims himself to be these guys were creepy enough to scare the shit out of anyone. And that includes you Uchiha!), and believe it or not Kai was creeped out although he was used to this kind of stares but seeing Sasuke, ah that wasn't poise that was just stiffness

"so Uchiha, never been stripped before?" he asked watching as the said boy stiffened perfectly imitating a priceless Uchiha statue which obsessed fangirls and/or fanboys would gladly hold an auction for (starting with 50,000 yen anybody? do I hear 60?).

"I-I don't know what you're talking about" he defended

"uh yeah like you couldn't feet the hot sticky stares of the people from the corners of this room" Kai scoffed noticing the Uchiha's flushed expression, he smirked when an idea hit him in the head "hey Uchiha do this" Kai said holding his clothes and pulling it again and again (the thing you do when you're really hot and sweating) which is kinda hard cause he was wearing skin tight leather so he just held the air. And Sasuke being an Uchiha understood

"and why would I do that uhh what's your surname again?" Kai sighed

"do I have to?"

"well basically because you're calling me Uchiha, wait now that I think about it why do you call me Uchiha?"

"basically I don't like over protective almost idiotic semes" Kai scoffed and crossed his arm in front of him while Sasuke silently twitched

"quit changing the subject!!" Sasuke silently yelled (can you do that?) Kai sighed once again

"Onisora Kai"

"so Onisora-" Kai twitched "why would I do that?" Kai sighed for the hundredth time

"because I told you to" he replied

"I wouldn't, Onisora" Sasuke replied

"come on don't be such a jerk"

"fine, fine" Sasuke did the gesture and watched as Kai did some handseals

"sparkly sparkles no jutsu" Kai whispered and watched as the annoying sparkles surrounded Sasuke. "don't stop Uchiha" he warned as he saw the said Uchiha continue gaining the attention of almost all of the people inside. Kai now held an umbrella clearly knowing the next events and waited. Soon enough he saw everyone holding their noses "here Uchiha you might need this" Kai said handing Sasuke another umbrella

"what's this for?"

"3. . ."

"Onisora?"

"2. . ."

"ano"

"1"

"oi!" but he was cut because of the huge amount of blood spraying in the air which caught him off guard that Kai has to jump infront of him so his kinky white shirt doesn't get stained

"use that damned umbrella would you?" he yelled playfully earning him a glare as the Uchiha opened his umbrella. Kai took his seat and gently smiled as he watched the falling rain of blood possibly reminiscing. Sasuke stared but remained silent nonetheless.

After the blood shed (sorta) (the three were watching the show outside)Kai continued his mission of looking around the place ignoring the still lustful and sticky gazes of the sadistic semes from the far corners of the room and fixing his gaze at the middle where the girls and some other guys were walking at the buffet table eating the girls were a bit normal and the guys were a mix of semes and ukes few of the semes were (ehe) winking at them and (sometimes) licking their lips and the ukes were smiling and blushing here and there Kai let out an annoyed sigh now he knew the arrangement of this place. The farthest were the creepy and sadistic, horny semes (and it seems that they want to pounce on Kai and Sasuke right now!) in the middle were a mix of semes and ukes and they're more normal and calmed, meaning that they don't pounce at anything that's male and handsome, sure they're a bit flirty and smiling innocently (which in their own little language meant "come and pounce me, I know you want to") and the girls in the middle were fine not exactly that . . . iunno absorbed? And what's nearest to them were the most annoying group of all, the herd of obsessed fangirls and fanboys (no offence people) that were staring at them like they were waiting for something. Until one of them stepped forward

"ahem Kai-sama" the girl said confidently. Kai brushed of the honorific "if we gave you anything you want would you do something for us?" she asked sweetly

"well it depends" Kai replied the fangirl looked thoughtful for a second

"I guess I'll say it later, ja ne Kai-sama, Sasuke-sama" the girl replied and ran away

"odd" Sasuke said Kai stood up and walked towards the buffet table only to find that he was chained to the chair

"what now?" Kai mumbled visibly annoyed shaking the chains that are somehow connected in his collar

"Kai-sama please remain seated we bring you what you want" a fanboy said walking up to the two

"bring me the key to this shit" Kai growled under his breath

"what's that?" the boy asked

"nothing!" Kai yelled the boy bowed and left

"cool it Onisora!" Sasuke yelled Kai sighed and flopped down the couch

"I hope the others find me"

the three were currently in the hospital recovering from the blood loss

"so Kai-sama we thought about it and came to the conclusion" the girl from earlier returned

"so what do you want?" he calmly asked

"we will give you anything you want . . ."

"yeah?"

"if you make out with Sasuke-sama" she blurted out looking at Kai with the most determined eyes. Kai choked on a (hopefully) nonalcoholic drink someone handed him earlier

"fuck? I mean WHAT?" he yelled. Sasuke, who heard the conversation, stared

"please?" the girl begged with puppy eyes. Good thing Kai was immune to the hypnotizing jutsu but it seems that the Uchiha is not, he was affected by the over-sized eyes and sparkling pink background

"ano sa Onisora" he said as he slowly walked towards Kai. The activity around them stopped, all eyes looking at the Uchiha and the stunned Onisora. Sasuke lifted Kai's chin. Kai twitched then held Sasuke's forehead

"dispel" he said and watched as the Uchiha blinked, then let go of him

"g-gomenasai!!" Sasuke bowed. Kai waved him off

"yeah, yeah whatever" Kai replied, the crowd groaned in frustration

Somewhere in the distance . . .

Walkie talkie: -cshk- leader -cshk- plan A failed

?? : do plan B

Walkie talkie: -cshk- roger that

??: and if that fails do all of them from A to triple Z

Walkie talkie: -cshk- -insane giggling-

A few more minutes (the three were in the mess hall)

Kai flopped down once again in the couch. These people had tried countless jutsu and indescribable ways to get those two to even touch hands, which all failed miserably. And now they were still plotting. And he cant help but to stare at the distance thinking about . . . well what people like Kai think about (Kai: is that an insult? Kenosu: maybe, maybe not).

And the present time

"Kai!!" they both yelled and ran towards Kai,

"how come you're here?" Yuuko asked

"yeah we thought you- mpfh" Shiromi started but she was cut off because of Yuuko's hand covering her mouth

"I don't want to know what that's supposed to be" Kai replied

"anyway let's get out of here"

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled from the far side on the room

"hey how did he get there?" Kai asked no one in particular

"Sasuke!" Naruto replied from the other side

"oh geez I think I know what this is" Kai sighed

"Naruto!!"

"Sasuke!!" (notice the additional exclamation points) they started to run towards each other in slow-mo. Kai and the others were still in normal speed

"Naruto!!" Kai yawned

"Sasuke!!" Yuuko yawned

"Naruto!!" the fangirls and a few of the boys stared at the scene with tears in their eyes

"Sasuke!!" Kai suddenly shot up having an idea, the others stared at him

"Naruto!!" Kai pulled out a remote, the others still stared

"Sasuke!!" Kai pushed the fast-forward button and soon the scenery went fast they both repeated the cycle till the tenth exclamation point and now they were hugging each other and leaning in to each other and groping each other. Kai's (and Shiromi's and Yuuko's) eyes widened knowing exactly what will happen next, all of the other people in the room squealed (yes, yes even the highly respected perverts from the corners of the room). Kai acted fast and pushed the skip button. The lights dimmed and when it returned to their brightness Naruto and Sasuke were fully dressed and panting. The others in the room growled in disappointment and glared daggers into the back of Kai.

"well guys its time to go" Kai shrugged and walked towards the exit, the others following until they were stopped by all of the others. They stared. "well I guess there's no choice" Kai announced as he held out his arms "hold on tight" and waited, Yuuko and Shiromi held his right arm, Sasuke and Naruto stared at each other. "come on guys we don't have much time" Kai warned as he saw the fans wielding all kinds of deadly weapons. Naruto and Sasuke shrugged then held on. Kai closed his eyes and whispered silently soon they all sank slowly into the floor

"Kai!" Naruto yelled as he clung on for dear life

"calm down and don't let go of me, if you did you will be stuck halfway" Kai warned his eyes still closed, hearing this Naruto held on closer, along with Sasuke. Kai's chanting got louder and he yelled the last sentence they suddenly sank faster and reappeared outside the cafeteria

"there isn't that quick" he beamed and started to walk

"what was that?!" Shiromi exclaimed

"we thought you two knew!!" Naruto countered

"we don't exactly" Yuuko mused

"come on guys at least were safe" Kai whined

"how exactly do you do that?" Naruto asked

"I take chakra and alter its properties making a barrier that allows us to seep through the earth, then I kinda cover you with it" Kai explained arriving at their destination: the mansion/castle/very big place.

"well will we start the mission tomorrow?" Naruto asked

"of course"

With that they parted ways getting ready for the mission tomorrow

Somewhere sometime someplace someone. . .

"well were finally getting some action"

"finally"

"when?"

"tomorrow"

"well let's get ready"

"will we take them on as one or separately?"

"by age"

"then I will take, Onisora"

"Yuuko"

"Kamiko Shiromi" The older ones smirked and the youngest still stayed stoic

0909090909090909

Kenosu: review if you have the time

Kai and Kishio: ja ne


	14. smirk

Chapter 14

Chapter 14

-The next day-

Two waited patiently at the gate one of them squealed in delight while the other sighed probably fed up with waiting as they saw two girls running towards them. The two girls stopped and panted

"sorry we're late" Yuuko panted out

"we got lost on the winding halls of the mansion" Shiromi continued

"well its okay lets go" Sasuke said ready to leave. But Naruto stopped him

"wait a minute where's Kai?" he asked curiously

"you mean he's not yet here?" Yuuko asked

"he told us that he would meet us here" Shiromi replied thoughtfully then suddenly her ears popped out (the wolfy ones) and she sniffed around. The others stared at her, her head suddenly shot up, the other followed. And there was Kai sleeping at the top of Konoha's gates

"KAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!" Yuuko yelled at the top of her lungs effectively waking up the sleeping Kai and causing him to lose his balance and fall. He landed feet first in front of the four half kneeling and looking extremely disheveled his hair wilder than it already was and his clothes were ruffled here and there.

"what- what!! Oh okay I fell asleep sorry" he replied sleepily "well shall we go?" he asked as he wildly shook his head and amazingly his hair got back to its usual state and after dusting his clothes the ruffles disappeared, the others stared "what?"

"okay I have to make this clear" Naruto announced gaining their attention "Kai I have questions for you"

"okay?" Kai replied nervously

"question number 1 how come you always fall from something and always landing on your feet?"

"well I like high places and . . . cats always land on their feet, right?" Kai replied with a shrug

"okay . . . question 2 how did you do that?"

"which one?"

"cleaning yourself in a matter of seconds"

"oh that well things happen, well shall we go?"

"you didn't-. . ." but he was already walking away far into the forest the others have no choice but to follow. A few minutes later they were jumping from tree to tree.

After a few hours they stopped by a lake to rest to eat and do whatever normal humans do, but they weren't normal so there were few _**extra**_ activities

"hey Kai I never knew that there was a lake in the way to suna" Naruto said while making the tents

"well this isn't exactly the usual way to suna"

"eh?"

"well you were following me right?"

"uh huh"

"then I kinda tweaked the path we took"

"then?"

"well I took this path before and it is faster than the original path"

"how fast exactly?"

"well the usual path takes 5 days and this path takes 3 so we save 2 days"

"how come we don't use this path?"

"well because it isn't the easiest path"

"hm?"

"well you need to memorize stuff and the trees have some sort of genjutsu trapped in them and activating said genjutsus might trigger other traps so when passing through here I suggest that you be extra careful" Kai warned while picking up twigs here and there

"what kind of genjutsu?"

"well let's see" then he did some handseals and another Kai appeared after the handseals Kai's right arm dropped and didn't move he held it tight. Naruto noticed but he kept quiet

"is that a cloning jutsu?"

"in a way yes, now you" Kai said gesturing to the doppelganger "activate a genjutsu" his clone nodded then ran to the forest he stabbed a tree and a portal opened swallowing the clone moments later Kai's right arm began to burn startling Naruto

"Kai what the-"

"this is what's happening to my clone inside, so they are genjutsus with a mix of reality"

"but why in your right arm?" he asked panicking

"well to give my clone a stable form it needs to use a part of my body in this case my arm and what happens to my clone happens to my arm"

"another lost jutsu?"

"yes but all lost jutsus has an effect if my clone doesn't get back to me my arm will die and rot, so now" Kai whistled and stood there is his clone burned and half-kneeling smiling sadistically and wildly and somehow baring his fangs, which the real Kai quickly hid, he did another set of handseals and the clone disappeared and he can move his right arm again. "get it now?" he asked Naruto nodded

"Kai what are those . . .?" Naruto asked surprised by the said fangs

"Naruto please don't tell anyone even Yuuko and Shiromi didn't know please" Kai almost begged, a tone of seriousness in his voice

"don't worry Kai I know how to keep a secret" Naruto smiled warmly

"thanks" Kai sighed in relief

"Narutooooooh!!" someone yelled "why are you with that trickster?! And without me! what are you two doing!" oh it's just Sasuke "are you. . ." he gasped dramatically "nooooooooooooooo"

"geez" Yuuko sighed

"oh hey how's the water?" Kai asked. I forgot to mention that while Naruto and Kai were pitching the tents the others went for a swim and because the water was too cold Uke-san used his very famous fire jutsu (Sasuke: what did you just call me?/ Kenosu: nothin') to warm it up and it did

"still warm"

"oh okay anyways lets eat" Naruto said completely ignoring Sasuke who was sulking somewhere. And after everything's cooked and served

"ITADAKIMASU!!" they all said in unison as they started eating the food from who-knows-where

Taymu sukippu

(time skip)

Kai and Naruto were alone once again while the others gathered around the fireplace that uke-san made (Sasuke: you are seriously messing with me/ Kai: proud to be of service)

"Kai how many lost jutsus have you made?" Naruto asked

"why do you ask?"

"because it was said that once someone knows more than 15 lost jutsus they will-"

"Narutooooh!!" Sasuke yelled from somewhere

"seriously Uchiha, all you need is a bowl cut and green spandex to look like someone I know from somewhere" Kai mused poking the mushroom that suddenly grew from the ground

"everybody it's 9:00 let's go to sleep!" Yuuko called from inside the girl's tent

"yes mother" Kai replied sarcastically

"Kai!!" Yuuko yelled making Kai chuckle

"so they set up different tents huh" he mused "oh hell no, I am not sleeping in the same tent as you two" Kai yelled pointing at Sasuke and Naruto

"ah Kai why not?" Naruto whined making Sasuke smirk

"so Onisora I see that you have I mind like mine" he said as the non existent wind ruffled his hair

"because, Naruto, if I sleep in the same tent as you I'm gonna end up awake all night" Kai replied completely ignoring

Sasuke

"like what?" Naruto asked also ignoring said Uchiha

"trust me you don't want to know" Kai replied shaking his head

"but where would you sleep?"

"I'll find something anyways . . ." Kai smirked "enjoy the night"

"guys we have to get up early!!" Yuuko yelled

"okay okay" Naruto replied and turned to speak with Kai "Kai- . . ." but he was already gone, he stared at the spot where Kai once was until he was dragged away by Sasuke.

A few minutes have past and everyone was asleep, everyone except for a certain cat who was on top of a tree a few miles away from camp.

"Kimimaru?" Kai called and watched as said person emerged from the darkness below and teleported to the branch besides Kai

"what?"

"nothing"

" . . . " they stayed in silence until Kai pulled out a pure white flute and started to play a slow, soft and mournful melody, both of them closed their eyes in contentment


	15. dependence

Chapter 15

Morning . . .

Everyone in the tents woke up to the smell of cooking and splashing around. Almost at once everybody took a peek out of their tent to see Kai in the lake catching (more like pouncing) fish and a hand made grill with already caught fish cooking in it

"Kai?!" Naruto called, making the said cat look up and smile

"hi everybody I caught breakfast!!!" he yelled back continuing the fish hunt. Everybody went to the side of the lake to watch Kai, as they were all comfortable and stuff Kai caught a big one he held it above his head like a trophy and grinned triumphantly. He then went to dry ground and cleaned it, while the others watched intently after a few seconds a new fish was sitting besides the earlier ones.

"Kai? Where did you learn to cook like that?" Yuuko asked

"you mean you didn't know he could cook?" Sasuke asked

"no" she replied bluntly making the others sweatdrop

"so Kai where did you learn how to catch and cook fish?" Naruto then asked

"well a few years before I met Yuuko and Shiromi I was traveling and the three people who accompanied me didn't know how to, so I learned" Kai explained

At that very time three people sneezed loudly namely Kimimaru, Sasori and Deidara.

"okay well itadakimasu" they yelled and started to eat the fish.

None of them knew that they were that hungry all they knew was the fact that five large fishes disappeared in one sitting.

Continuing on their quest they approached the thick barricade of trees

"okay is everything sealed in their right scrolls?" Kai asked the group, which nodded "all right then tie this rope around your waist" he said and pulled out a long thick rope and handed the edge to Sasuke and continued to tie it to his companions.

A few minutes later when the were all tied up Kai told them one absolute rule

"Never stop running, this forest will do anything to confuse you by genjutsus and stuff but even if you get caught in one don't stop running, you could only stop if I tell you" he said and tugged at the rope "well shall we?" the others nodded Kai nodded back and jumped to one tree to another.

Indeed the forest was covered in traps and genjutsus because the team found it hard to cross, dodging the almost fake fires, the oh-no-I'm-left-all-alone no genjutsu, the my-teammates-turned-to-monsters no jutsu. But after many hours of mental, physical, emotional, spiritual and many other things that ends with an –al torture they reached the other end, panting, bleeding, burning, sweating or suffocating all of them collapsed dramatically to the ground. Gazing to the stars they noticed that it was night

"are we?" Naruto muttered weakly sitting up and examining his surroundings

"yup were near Sunagakure about a 52 kilometer walk" Kai replied doing the same

"so what will we do know" Shiromi asked

"we heal ourselves then approach the Kazekage" Kai replied searching for something in his pouch

"well let's make camp here" Sasuke replied the tone of his voice seemed a little bit off. Kai, who has over sensitive ears, heard what it meant

"geez Uchiha can't even control your libido" Kai teased and dodged the kunai aimed for him thrown by the said Uchiha. While the others acted responsible and set up the tents. The mock battle took long enough for the others to finish all the necessities without Sasuke or Kai interrupting

"stop fighting at once and sit down here" Yuuko commanded like the mother she is, almost at once the two complied when suddenly Kai jerked his head up and sneered his fangs jutting out and before anyone noticed he hid them behind his palm

"I-I-I need to go" Kai stammered and jumped out of sight the others looked and Yuuko who was looking at the full moon

"ara Shiromi it's the time of the month" she said with an eerie serious voice her face was unreadable while Shiromi wore a silent dazed look

Sasuke and Naruto looked at the girls worry growing from the pit of their stomachs

Somewhere with Kai

"Kimimaru its time" Kai announced approaching Kimimaru, fangs glistening from the moonlight, he wore black clothes that was neither loose nor tight, Kimimaru nodded then followed Kai teleporting to a solitary but well-kept shack, there on the garden a lone girl sat under the sakura trees brushing her long dark crimson hair in the moonlight, beautiful face as pale as the moon itself, hidden excitement written in her actions. When she saw Kai and Kimimaru approach she tensed slightly but regained her composure, she set the expensive looking brush into a piece of cloth besides her and faced the two and bowed

"its okay you don't need to bow" Kai said standing before her she didn't straighten up and spoke in a calm and silent voice

"Onisora-sama" then finally stood she was a bit shorter than Kai, her hair blowing weightlessly at the slight breeze that passed

"thank you" he said silently

"hai?"

"thank you for coming even if you're afraid" he replied and stroked her cheek "are you sure it's alright?"

"hai"

"you do understand the consequences right?" he asked once again

"hai" she replied calming down and enjoying the touch

"tell me, do you have any regrets?"

"I would do anything for you Onisora-sama"

"why were you afraid earlier?"

"I was just nervous about meeting you"

"why?"

"because I never expected this day to come, me meeting you"

"this could be your last"

"as long as I help you Onisora-sama" she ended and leaned forward to reach Kai's lips. Kai responded and bit her lip sucking the blood that trickled down. A few moments passed, Kai held the cold, lifeless body close to him and carried her inside the shack doing a fast technique he watched as she disappeared, turning into a blood red butterfly flying towards Kai he let it land on his finger, he stared at it with cold, emotionless eyes stroking its wings. Finally he let it go, he watched as it flew outside, he sighed as Kimimaru sat down besides him

"is it worth it? Letting me live"

"of course stupid I'm connected to you if you die I die"

"I know . . . is that all?"

"well I like being with you"

"came out of the closet?" Kai smirked earning him a fist to the head

"well the fact that I was with you from the day I found you till now is kinda fun it's like I couldn't live without you"

"mah don't turn mushy on me okay?"

"its called dependence right?"

"hn"

Back to the camp the girls resumed the stuff they were doing Yuuko cooked something and all of them were eating in silence

"tomorrow morning we start towards suna"

"but what about Kai?"

"we'll meet him there"

"are you sure?"

"this isn't the first time it happened"

"why were you so sad about the full moon?"

"it reminds us of our pasts . . . our damned pasts . . . and besides . . . Kai"

"shh Shiromi it's okay what Shiromi was trying to say is for somekind of sick and twisted reason bad stuff happens to us every full moon"

"could you tell us why?"

"you'll see it soon" Shiromi replied

"well personally I'm tired so I'm gonna head to the tents see you tomorrow" Yuuko forced herself to smile

"ah Yuuko I'm coming with you"

"well we'll head off too"

The night ended


	16. sooo Himuro is special?

Chapter 16

When morning came everything went back into the way it was, Shiromi and Yuuko were talking and laughing like nothing happened last night and as usual Sasuke and Naruto were dumbstruck. The first five kilometer walk was uneventful enough although the trees were slowly disappearing or something, all they know is at ten kilometers they were surrounded by vast dessert sands they stopped to rest

"we need to use that transformation jutsu Kai taught us" Yuuko said

"what for?" Naruto asked

"Naruto-chan we know that the government of Konoha knows were s-class bandits" Shiromi replied as-a-matter-of-factly. Sasuke and Naruto froze

"h-how?"

"mah lets see what appearance should we pick today?" Yuuko asked no one in particular

"wait wait how did you know that we know?"

"well Kai pulled us in and said that he knows that you know what everyone else knows we're bandits and he also said that even Tsunade-sama knows and ordered to everyone who knows that they shouldn't let us know that you guys know so we wont know that you know and that's how we know" Shiromi replied in one breath. Naruto and Sasuke became dizzy because of the overuse of the word 'know' so that they had swirls in their eyes

"we were a bit careless when we were going inside Konoha we saved our transforming jutsu for last, your guards accidentally saw us they instantly stiffened and teleported possibly to Tsunade's office to tell them. We were about to use the transformation jutsu when the other came back and calmed down as if we were ordinary people and let us in like that"

"well Tsunade-sama seemed to be careless this time around" Sasuke mused biting his bottom lip

"and besides we're s-class bandits sure enough people would recognize us but it seems that Konoha had other plans for us so we decided to ride along. In Sunagakure though things aren't that easy" Yuuko finished and activated the jutsu completely changing the way she looks like, now instead of the usual purple hair it was blood red and she didn't have that huge problem. Shiromi also activated and changed forms, her hair color also turned to red and it flowed downwards both of their clothes turned to a gothic Lolita theme (while still being light enough to be worn in the dessert) they looked like they were sisters. Sasuke and Naruto's jaw dropped

"a perfect transformation" Naruto commented circling around them eyeing them up and down

"well now you should call us by our fake names" Yuuko said in a completely different voice

"even the voice changed?!" Sasuke exclaimed joining Naruto

"I am Miyuki" Yuuko said

"I'm Mika" Shiromi also said (and to avoid being confused we will still use their real names in the narrative)

"Miyuki and Mika?" Naruto and Sasuke asked in unison

"Kai thought about that, even these forms he was the one who kinda programmed it in our jutsus" Yuuko replied and if you didn't notice she and Shiromi now looks exactly like the girl with Kai earlier

"lets keep walking we're nearing our destination" Shiromi announced cheerily walking through when suddenly bandits rose up from the sand

"we were informed that you have what we want" one of them said in a voice that was raspy and corpse-like (if corpses could even talk)

"are you referring to this?" Yuuko asked showing them the scroll

"Yuuko we're not supposed to show them-" Sasuke started but was cut of by the evil aura that was pouring out of her pores

"take it then" she growled and attacked leaving bloody mutilations many more bandits rose from the sand

"well things just get better and better don't they _**Mika**_?"

"indeed _**Miyuki**_"

Sasuke and Naruto caught their aura and joined in the bloodshed. Kunais clashed, blood flowed and heads literally rolled, everyone was enjoying. It was like a game, those who lost dies, yet the bandits never gave up, even when they're surrounded by the bloody corpses of their comrades they kept on coming Yuuko and Shiromi slashed enjoying the sight . . . the red rain _**akai no ame**_ . . . the enjoyment of killing . . . the sweet smell of blood, intoxicating. The dessert was painted a deeper shade of red that night, it all became so beautiful under the ivory rays of the moon.

A hundred more came and was defeated, when making sure that no one would come out they set camp too tired to do anything more. As morning came Naruto and Sasuke woke up to find that the corpses had disappeared and Shiromi and Yuuko were making breakfast smiling. They stared and were creeped out. Have they forgotten what they did last night?

"uhh Mika?"

"hai Naruto-chan"

"err what exactly happened last night?" he asked and was greeted by giggling from the girls

"sorry 'bout that Naruto-chan you got caught in the aura brought by the blood so you had this kind of adrenalin rush" Yuuko answered cheerfully

"I see, it felt kind of weird, anyways where are the corpses?"

"we took care of them" Shiromi replied grinning as she passed Naruto and Sasuke bowls of soup "eat up"

The boys stared at their food a sick feeling rose from their stomachs

"you don't mean . . ." Sasuke trailed of sick of the images swimming in his mind. The girls looked confused for a while when it struck them, they both laughed

"don't worry those are all vegetables"

"oh good"

After that they sat, they ate, they talked and everything else you do at breakfast

At about noon they finally approached suna still dull and dusty with a hundred guards at the gates

"identification and purpose upon entering!" the guard announced. Naruto calmly walked towards the gates and showed them the scroll

"Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Hanami Miyuki and Mika of Konoha, we're here because of an A-class mission to deliver this scroll to the Kazekage" he said in a manly voice

The guard teleported out and returned shortly

"the scroll is due next week but he say's you can come in" he said and led them inside.

Upon entering, they noticed that it wasn't that gloomy anymore and the people that were littering the streets were actually smiling, laughing and playing

"this place changed" Naruto mused going back to his normal voice

"not at all Naruto-san" Yuuko started

"well things were much gloomier the last time I went here"

"when was that?"

"5 years ago"

"well four years ago their old Kazekage, the very stoic and boring one, stubbornly resigned to become a bounty hunter dragging along his brother and sister. So naturally he was replaced by this man"

"Sabaku no Gaara resigned? Why?"

"well Mika and I don't know but Kaito might"

"Kaito?"

"that was Kai's other name . . . the last time I heard though" Shiromi whispered

"well isn't that creative" Sasuke grumbled

"all we know is they are the youngest and currently the best bounty hunters of this generation, they became pretty famous but they are envied by other hunters and sometimes they're lives are threatened. that's all we know about them, but Kaito knows almost everything, don't know why though"

"how about the man who replaced them"

"his name was Jiraya"

"Jiraya?!"

"know him?"

"I think, his name is kinda familiar"

"we are here" the guard announced stopping in front of the large building. Naruto nodded and went inside

They passed many halls and doors talking all the way. Sasuke was bored out of his mind having only a few lines this chapter, and was currently staring off to far space he didn't notice the guy who was running around the corner. He did notice, however, when the guy knocked him to the ground

"ah I'm so sorry!!!" the guy quickly sat up and bowed revealing emerald eyes and bonnet that covered brown hair that was a little long and coved his eyes. He was wearing a hooded sleeveless with pants that had a bag hooked to it's back, his body was medium built and he was a full head shorter than Sasuke who was only a little taller than Naruto who was a head and a half taller than the girls

"watch where you're going" Sasuke growled, the boy shrank

"Himuro, are you disturbing our guests?" said a smooth voice coming from the white haired person casually leaning on the wall. The boy blushed and stiffened but said nothing

"its okay he didn't do any harm" Naruto said and smiled. The man grunted

"are you the group that delivered the scroll?" he asked they nodded "thought you were supposed to be six, what happened to the other one" he asked almost lazily

"he died" Shiromi said nonchalantly

"I see, well we must go inside the office, if you would follow me" he said then he turned to Himuro "your punishment will have to wait" he whispered while smirking the boy blushed. And yes both of them did know that their guests could hear them

After walking through the maze like hallways, they stopped in front of a huge door the white haired man opened it and walked inside, signaling for the others to follow, he then sat himself behind the desk and gestured for his guests to sit and for Himuro to stand beside him

"so let's see that scroll" he announced leaning into the table eyeing the group with interest

"umm we were supposed to give it to Jiraya-sama"

"yeah you're looking at him"

"but people said he's old"

"that was just rumors really, I'm just 28 years old" he stated tapping his fingers into the paper in front of him (well face it no one goes beyond 30 in my story) "well give me the scroll"

"understood" Naruto replied, if not slightly shocked by the new info tapping itself on his brains, and handed the scroll which was a meter long and 5 inches wide. Jiraya took it and opened it, his eyebrows rose and hmmm'ed he then closed it and set it on fire

"well that was interesting, anyways you could stay here as long as you want to restock or whatever you want to do, while I have a talk with our little Himuro here" he replied and shooed them out of the office. The group walked out and almost ran over another guy who had dark amethyst hair and a lot of piercings

"watch were you're going bitch" he growled glaring through kohl covered eyes Sasuke glared back, Shiromi slid between them

"guys lets not destroy Suna okay?" she said and smiled. The boy glared and scowled the door opened and out came a very pissed off Jiraya

"do you mind- oh the little dipshit, cussing the hell out of our guests again?" he half growled

"fuck you" he replied then walked away

"hooo? He's in a good mood" Jiraya smirked

"if that's his good mood I don't want to see his bad, who is he anyways?"

"hell if I know, he just came in here about a few weeks ago didn't tell his name his age nothing and he was like that since the day he was born" he replied putting his hands behind his head "so now if you would excuse me"

"umm wait a minute Jiraya-san" Naruto called out halting said man in his steps who looked like he was really pissed beyond sanity "well we don't know this place so we kinda need a guide, or something" he nervously chuckled Jiraya frowned and thought for a while then he scowled to no one in particular

"Himuro guide them" he said sternly "and return once they're satisfied"

"hai" he bowed and led the group outside

When they were outside Himuro heaved a sigh of relief

"thanks for pulling me out" he said and smiled

"its no problem" Naruto replied and smiled back. Himuro looked at the others who were teasing each other and his eyes rested on Sasuke then he stiffened

"tell me Naruto-san is Sasuke more than a friend to you?" he asked bluntly, Naruto turned a shade of red

"yes, why?" he answered Himuro bit his lip

"can I talk to you in private?" he asked Naruto blinked in confusion but nodded otherwise. When they found a place private enough Himuro faced him a grim expression set upon his face

"what's wrong?"

"Naruto-san I have this special skill . . . it's not a technique or anything but I see what people thought in the past even what other people tell them"

"really?"

"but I can only see the past and what I see in Sasuke is . . . very very troubling" he confessed again biting his lip too hard blood oozed out

"H-Himuro-san?!" Naruto panicked but stopped when he saw the look on Himuro's eyes


	17. betrayal ouch

Chapter 17

Naruto was silent the whole time, he fell silent since the time Himuro told him everything, he didn't believe it at first but Himuro proved it, and yet it was too surreal like a dream, no, a nightmare. A nightmare that he couldn't wake up from

"_**Naruto-san, Sasuke had betrayed you all along" Himuro said his lip swelling and blood freely trickled down his chin**_

"_**what do you mean?!" Naruto yelled surprised at the sudden news**_

After he knew the truth he couldn't stop crying, Himuro had to comfort him for an hour. While back with Sasuke and the girls they were shopping their hearts out, but they noticed that Naruto and their supposed guide was missing the girls couldn't help but to tease Sasuke

"heeeeeeeeh? Naruto-kun is not here maybe going on a date with Himuro-chan"

"_**it wasn't true that he was a lowly thief that wants to change, he was an assassin, he grew up in Tsunade's care she took care of him to kill you" he argued**_

"_**how do you even know he was a theif" he asked slightly trembling**_

When they got back to the group Himuro returned to Jiraya, but before he went he hugged Naruto and smiled sadly. Naruto, despite his inner turmoil and anger management, managed to see a slight uniqueness in Himuro, his eyes had different colors, one was green the other was blue

"_**that's what I saw!!! I didn't want to tell you! But you just can't continue to live in a lie"**_

"_**its . . . not true" Naruto stuttered clutching his head in pain**_

For the whole day Naruto avoided Sasuke and at times he would glare at him when Sasuke would catch him he would just continue until tears would fall and then he would run away. The girls noticed but thought they were just having a small fight, they never knew how big it was

"_**Naruto-san I'm sorry I just- . . . couldn't . . ." Himuro trembled screwing his eyes shut**_

"_**wait- I- no . . . it's okay, thank you . . . for telling me the truth" Naruto replied controlling himself**_

Needless to say Sasuke was worried in many different reasons this would go on and on until finally he caught Naruto, cornered him in an empty room while everyone was eating in a small but well-known restaurant

_**Naruto couldn't hide it anymore all of the newly found anger was too much to hold in.**_

_**he sank in his knees and cried like he never did before**_

"Naruto, why are you avoiding me?!" he yelled. Naruto looked away he couldn't look at Sasuke in the eyes he was too hurt

"he told me everything" he replied bluntly

_**Himuro did his best to comfort Naruto,**_

_**ignoring the fact that the blond headed boy was taller than him**_

"who? What?"

"he told me about you, Tsunade and your plan to kill me!" he shouted pushing Sasuke off, fire burning in his eyes. Sasuke looked back eyes wide in panic and fright

"h-how . . ."

"_**Naruto-san, I- . . . I gotta go . . . but you'll see me again . . . I promise" Himuro smiled**_

"_**what should I do?" he asked weakly**_

"SO IT'S TRUE THEN?!" Naruto yelled as his eyes turned red and the whisker marks in his cheeks darkened. A deep voice replaced Naruto's

"**how dare you deceive my kit"** he said as the kyuubi took over. Sasuke hissed and jumped back

"_**I . . . don't know . . . its up to you now" Himuro replied as he hugged Naruto**_

"_**your eyes . . ." he muttered Himuro looked away and stepped back**_

"Naruto, Naruto! I changed ever since you accepted me!!!" Sasuke reasoned dodging the attacks that Naru- kyuubi throws in his way

"**no use brat, he's too consumed in hate to care" **he growled as he struck him again

"_**don't worry Naruto-kun you will see me again" Himuro smiled and disappeared through the crowd**_

"_**arigato Himuro-kun" Naruto replied as he went to sit with the girls avoiding Sasuke at all costs**_

"kyuubi! Wait!" the voice of Naruto could be heard

"**kit . . ."** the kyuubi's voice whispered gently he then nodded as Naruto's form retuned to normal

"Naruto . . ." Sasuke sighed in relief and went towards Naruto. A few steps from Naruto he was surprised when, at a great speed and force, Naruto backhandedly slapped him sending him flying across the room

"I hate you" Naruto growled out and stomped out of the room while Sasuke was too dumbstruck to even move, holding his deep red cheek, he watched as Naruto vanished from sight.

Naruto stomped towards the girls who were in a private room happily munching away whatever they could reach

"Miyuki, Mika can we step outside" Naruto asked forcing a smile, which of course Shiromi noticed

"Naruto-chan? Why are you angry?" she innocently asked although concerned for her friend when he widened his eyes in shock

"how?"

"well lets step outside"

When they did they were still unsatisfied. Yuuko looked at Shiromi and Naruto, a look that says 'they're still following us' they all nodded and went into another inn, an inn that Sasuke wont be sleeping in

They all lied down in the bed and used the jutsu that made the Kamiko clan famous (the one in the flashback in chapter 8) they all lost consciousness as they all held a private meeting inside their heads

"what happened?" Yuuko asked

"I- . . . I want to join you three" he replied the girls blinked in confusion

"meaning?"

"I want to be an assassin"

". . . . . . . . . . . . eh?"

"I was betrayed by the one I trusted most, so . . ." he trailed off tears threatening to fall. Kishio saw the immense pain that he felt

"why not? Of course you can join us" she replied happily

"but of course you gotta understand that we have to kill" Yuuko reminded him

"of course!" he smiled brightly then smiled with half-lidded eyes "I wasn't always nice you know" he said in a creepy voice the girls smiled also with half-lidded eyes and with an eyebrow up

"welcome to the youngest bandit trio!" they cheered but stopped "although we first must inform Kai"

"speaking of Kai, where is he?"

"I've got the feeling that he's been here weeks before us . . . just hiding, he's too good in that no one would really know that he's here"

"wait we were just traveling for three days"

"we can never understand how he does that but he can, he never told us"

"why would he hide?" Naruto asked, the girls winced

"you see every full moon he goes far away . . . then he would just appear again. Don't worry he'll show himself. Maybe we've been with him all along. The bottom line is he'll come back"

"well now that that's out, lets go" they woke up and gasped as their bed was surrounded by anbu nins poised to attack. They quickly teleported out and landed outside on the streets. They now noticed that it was empty

"have they found out?" Kishio asked

"I'm pretty sure they did" Yuuko replied

". . . Sasuke" Naruto growled. When an explosion shock the buildings

"we must run" Yuuko said and ran in the direction of the vast desert they stopped as they were surrounded by the anbu. They scowled and got ready for battle

"enough! We'll handle everything here" the loud and demanding voice of Temari rang throughout the dessert as the anbu made a way for her and her brothers. Yuuko smirked

"ara? You?" she asked recalling the girl whose purse got stolen but was returned with the help of Kai

"hehe we've been watching"

"you seem to know us" Yuuko replied raising an eyebrow

"indeed, you might not know us but we knew Kai very well" Temari smiled

"_that_ I know" and almost at once they disappeared from sight they reappeared in a random location and started their battle

"you look like a Panda" Shiromi smiled as said panda (Gaara: -eviiiil aura-) fumed

"you have to know that you're in a serious disadvantage _Kamiko-san_ we're surrounded by sand"

"hmm I know! I'll call you Panda-chan" she replied still joking around while Gaara growled "anyways should we fight now or wait till the others are finished?" she asked sweetly. The panda attacked.

"you! You're Naruto ne?" Kankuro yelled

"so what if I am" Naruto replied coldly, Kankuro smiled in amusement

"nothing, I just think that it's unfair, my so called siblings are fighting the youngest bandits but I'm stuck baby-sitting you"

"never underestimate me!!"

". . . eh? You managed to show up after all _**'black cat of the dawn'**_" Kankuro smirked. Naruto turned around and saw Himuro

"of course, I wouldn't miss our fight" Himuro replied the usual calm face morphed into a blood-chilling smirk

"after what you've done to us" Kankuro growled while smirking

"you were the one who drank those, besides I didn't even know that those kinds of medicine would have that kind of effect on you"

"you bastard" Kankuro twitched noticeably while the thing he was wearing was loose enough to hide his growing e-

"Himuro-chan!!!" Naruto yelled effectively cutting off the narration, again

"gomenasai Naruto-kun" Himuro bowed as his face sort-of melted away to reveal:

"K-Kai?" Naruto stuttered and gasped as Kankuro wasted no time and attacked Kai

"you slimy little bastard how dare you leave us after that incident" he asked in between attacks

"as you say I'm a slimy little bastard" Kai smirked and did his best to mock Kankuro, doing simple jumps to avoid his attacks "Naruto-chan would you please kindly wait for us?" Naruto who was too stunned to speak only nodded his head. Kai smirked then growled his claws extending

"this is what six years did to you?" Kankuro sighed

"hey I was just seven at that time" he shrugged and attacked once again this time making a long gash on Kankuro's arm

"you increased in speed I see" he said glaring at the wound he looked up and what he saw gave him shivers (good ones, bad ones you decide). Kai looked at his claws, blood freely dripped, he then licked it, slowly as if enjoying it. Lust hazed his eyes, bloodlust. Kankuro groaned

"delicious . . . I like the taste, shame though, I think you'll die" Kai smirked a particularly evil aura surrounded him. Kankuro smirked as well

"bring it on you bastard!" well the battle for pride has started

Temari smirked as she panted blood oozed from her wound

"not bad healer, but seeing that you have no weapons in hand I'm more than curious to know how" she said completely oblivious to the pain the wound on her leg was supposed to cause

"chakra control, Kai, of course, thought us" Yuuko smirked

"ah yes" Temari smirked swinging her fan making another whirlwind head straight for Yuuko "we used to call him 'cause of misdeeds' judging from the fact that he made all those lost jutsus"

"we both love him more than anyone could possibly do" Yuuko half whispered and gasped as she covered her mouth. Temari widened her eyes as she momentarily stopped attacking

"I thought criminals aren't supposed to feel?" she asked Yuuko smirked as she teleported to the back of Temari and touched her shoulder instantly transmitting a genjutsu. Temari widened her eyes as she fell on the ground

"you let your guard down there" she smiled cheerily as Temari tried to stand

"you _are_ a worthy opponent"

"oh Panda-chan" Shiromi cooed dodging another wave of sand shurikens "do you want me to attack yet?" Gaara's reply was another wave of shurikens Shiromi smiled and released all two tails instantly increasing everything. Gaara blinked and noticed that he couldn't see his opponent, he turned around and saw Shiromi on the branch of a tree with two of her white chakra tails visible the chakra ears twitched

"you?!"

"eh that's right although she was pulled out from me long ago"

"h-how"

"I thought you knew everything?" she teased and lunged using Gaara's confusion to attack, she revealed her claws and slashed him in the chest but he avoided her claws ripping a part of his clothes "ara your fast"

"you too" he said as if unsure of something he continued attacking, she continued dodging a silent understanding was shared between them.


	18. and away they go

Chapter 18

"we need to end this now" Kankuro growled summoning his puppets

"of course, you never wanted to wait ne?" Kai replied removing the glove on his left hand and inserting the hand into his pocket which was filled with Deidara-sama's special clay. Kai dodged the poisonous kunai that was aimed for his throat and released the clay shaping it into a human. He released it and controlled it with his right hand like his very own puppet. Kankuro was stunned

"how?!" he yelled making Karasu attack Kai's puppet shielded its master. Kai did a set of handseals and his puppet shattered into small pieces which he now controlled

"none of your concern" Kai muttered and sent 20% of the pieces in Kankuro's direction "katsu"

"shit" Kankuro jumped away from the exploding projectiles. He saw Kai wince and cough blood, ignoring the pity that he felt, he threw a poisoned kunai hitting Kai right in his stomach. Kai coughed up more blood

"dammit" he muttered pulling out the kunai and did another set of handseals making the remaining 80% sharp blades he again sent them in Kankuro's direction but he dodged, the sharp blades embedded themselves in the trees and exploded bringing down them down momentarily taking Kankuro's attention, Kai sent one blade and it hit Kankuro's shoulder "katsu" it exploded revealing Kuroari with his arm gone "not bad" Kai muttered and picked up a blade and flung it in the trees hitting the real Kankuro, who gasped in pain. "katsu"

"haaaaaaah!" he screamed in pain clutching the stump where his left arm was

"Kankuro" Temari muttered hearing his brother's scream

"you let your guard down again" Yuuko cooed delivering a long gash to Temari's side

"bitch" Temari growled holding her bleeding side 'I need to kill Kai' she thought and summoned Kirikiri and it headed towards Kai, Yuuko gasped and tried to stop it but was attacked by Temari "you let your guard down" Temari sneered Yuuko gritted her teeth

"damn it" she muttered and attacked Temari desperately "SHIROMI THEY'RE AFTER KAI!!!!" she yelled

From the other side of the forest Shiromi heard her and turned around. Gaara caught Temari's plan and headed for Kai as well

"no!" Shiromi winced and attacked Gaara as well, both pairs slowly making their way to where Kai and Kankuro were

'Kimimaru' Kai called out in his mind

'ah that wait a bit' Kimi replied

"Kai! You're spacing out" Kankuro sneered he had used some sort of technique to place Kuroari's other arm to his own shoulder. Normally Kai would take note of such a technique, but not now. A sudden flash of white almost hit Kankuro in the head, but he dodged it and it went straight to Kai's waiting hand. It was a katana made of human bones "tche" he scoffed then smirked as he attacked head on. Kai raised an eyebrow but widened his eyes when he felt other chakra signatures heading towards him. Looking up he saw Temari and Gaara already poised to strike, everything went slow motion. Kai scoffed and just waited death, what surprised him though was that only one attack landed on him squarely to his belly looking back up what he saw horrified him.

Yuuko and Shiromi shielded him with their own bodies the blades piercing their hearts squarely, Kai's eyes widened. Yuuko painfully turned her head to Kai's direction

"y-you've be-been a g-good utouto, Kai" she panted and smiled as she felt Kirikiri's blade sink deeper. Shiromi also looked at Kai

"a-arigato aniki" she too smiled

'you can't die!' Kai thought 'all those lives we took! They should've helped! You shouldn't die! You . . . need . . . to' his breathing increased as he felt their chakra rapidly fading, yet he can't move he was in a state of shock, when he confirmed that they're dead he choked on air. Temari and Gaara seemed to be surprised but shrugged it off, Kankuro was so pleased with himself so he twisted the blade on Kai's gut making the latter cough up blood, but suddenly he disappeared and Kankuro scowled again

"DAMN IT!!!"

Somewhere in the forest Naruto laid Kai down on the ground panicking with tears on his eyes, looking at Kai whose eyes were now half lidded

"Kai? . . . ne . . . Kai" he coaxed lightly shaking Kai

"Naruto?" he asked finally waking out of his daze

"yeah" Naruto replied feeling relief wash over him

"I can still heal myself" Kai scrunched up his eyes and frowned away from Naruto and started said process

"Himuro?"

"Himuro is another person"

"then how?"

"he was like a puppet but with feelings and free will" he muttered wincing

"s-so you knew all along . . . about Sasuke and me?"

"yeah"

"b-but Himuro arrived in suna weeks ago"

"ah, I planted him there, sent him via air, I made a clay bird and sent his scroll there"

"why?"

"because of the full moon"

"_**why?**_" Naruto's voice grew with desperation, Kai sighed

"because every full moon my body will crave for blood, and so in order to keep the ones close to me safe I teleport to a place close to Shigakure and there someone will always be waiting for me, they were always nervous but excited to meet me, even if they know they're gonna die, I never know why, anyways after I finish I always reward them I turn them into something else" he chuckled dryly to himself while Naruto widened his eyes

"blood?"

"I have committed too many sins, made too many lost jutsus so it became my compensation, besides I'm not even human. After the process I get very weak and I instantly teleport to where Himuro is and I rest in his body, while he continues on with his life at the moment" Kai finished, Naruto grew silent. Kai scoffed as the sensors they placed began reacting, he stood up and got ready for battle

"please don't go" Naruto said in a small whisper tightly clutching Kai's hand

"Naruto promise me, if I don't make it, make your way to Amegakure show this to them" he gave Naruto the wooden emblem of the Akatsuki "be the best bandit there" Naruto hesitantly accepted

"I promise . . . but that is of course if you wont make it" Naruto smiled determinedly making Kai smirk

"ja I'm off!!!" he yelled and jumped out of the bushes they were hiding in. when he was gone Naruto collapsed on his knees

"please return" he whimpered to himself

"KAI!!!!" Kankuro called out obviously angry

"tche a three on one? How low can you bounty hunters go?" Kai teased somewhere in the trees Temari unleashed a blow to where she thought he was

"I'm right here" Kai said appearing behind some trees smirking Kankuro attacked, but even before he made contact Kai whispered "katsu" and Kai exploded knocking Kankuro back a few feet "perfect art don't you think?" Kai appeared atop a tree, no cocky smirk, no cheeky grin, just dull nonchalance his face seemed to be paling too and his eyes were so cold Temari couldn't help but to shiver.

Kimimaru gasped, he was near them, stealthily hiding behind some trees, he had seen Kai like this before. Back then he was still planning the assassination of that small village where Kai had stumbled upon one stormy night, he was almost lifeless then and was just six, the villagers took her in but Kai looked broken, just like now. Eventually then the ice melted between them and soon the expression was completely gone but now . . . saying that he was horrified was a huge understatement

"Kai . . ." Temari breathed out while Kankuro seethed pure hate

"you're going to die, NOW" he yelled not caring about Kai at the moment because of his bloated ego and flung Karaso at Kai's direction. Kai dodged it by suddenly disappearing and appearing at a random tree, as if mocking the already enraged puppeteer.

Kai faltered in his step causing Kankuro to take the chance and plunge a blade into the place where Kai's heart used to be, he also pumped the deadliest known poison into Kai's veins. He quickly assumed that he won when he just saw Kai dangling in the air not making a move, he laughed manically, he however missed the blood chilling grin that was placed on Kai's face. Kimimaru cursed

'Kai stop it now!!!' he yelled telepathically, when he wasn't answered he cursed again knowing that Kai's bloodlust now blocked any communication between them. He quickly returned into his camp and opened the trunk that contained things they might need in an emergency, he took out the fastest messenger bird that Kai had painstakingly sculptured out of clay, Kai then gave it to Kimimaru as a gift, he would love to go into a flashback now but realized that they don't have much time and wrote the message in a paper, released the seal on the bird making it slightly larger and stuck it at the bird's foot. He sent it off to the Akatsuki hideout watching it zoom out of sight in a matter of milliseconds. Given the turn of events that they were facing, he wished it went faster than 500 kilometers an hour.

When he returned at the battle site he gritted his teeth, Kai had an expression on his face that made every hair in his body to stand on edge, even when he was wrapped in Gaara's sand he was still grinning, even when the sand slowly constricted painfully around him choking him, the sand enveloped him and soon the sickening crunch was heard signaling that the sand has done their job, but then a huge explosion was heard and Kai appeared behind Gaara and suddenly licked a wound on Gaara's shoulder, stunning the red head.

"oishi!" Kai whispered "the blood . . . of a jinchuuriki" Gaara widened his eyes and jumped away throwing shuriken at Kai's direction. Kai raised his arm and let the projectiles sink in while not even flinching, he lowered his arm again to show blood leaking out from his closed left eye

"i-impossible" Gaara choked out

"you're probably wondering . . . Kankuro . . ." he muttered slowly as if he was too lazy to speak clutching his left eye "why I didn't die . . . when you practically emptied . . . gallons of poison into my veins" Kankuro hissed and jumped back "basically because . . . ever since I joined . . . the organization . . . Sasori-sensei made me immune . . . by injecting poison . . . everyday" he muttered then licked his lips slowly

"Kai!!! Yamitte kudasai"

"areh? Kimimaru? What a pity Yuuko and Shiromi didn't get a chance to meet you" Kai drawled out in a disturbingly calm voice that seemed to ride the wind in every syllable. Kimimaru flinched

"Kai you know how this affects you" he replied

"of course" Kai smirked and took the bone-katana and licked the blood off instantly increasing his devilish aura, Temari stepped back feeling fear rush through her body

"Kai please-" Kimimaru pleaded but was cut off by Kai himself

"PLEASE WHAT?! THEY TOOK THE PEOPLE I LOVE! I'M NOT EVEN SUPPOSED TO FEEL!!!"

"Kai" Kimimaru breathed out feeling Kai's pain, but a split second later Kai disappeared and reappeared strangling Temari

"you killed her" Kai whispered, each breath tightens his grip at the teen's neck. Temari choked on air and on terror, she struggled wildly and was about to die if Kankuro didn't knock Kai off with his remaining puppets.

Kai closed his eyes for a moment banishing all emotions inside and out, Kimimaru widened his eyes and his breath quickened coming out as short pants as he felt the power build up inside him, bigger, bigger then stopped. He looked around, confused when he heard Kai muttered "Kimimaru I cut our bonds, we are no longer connected . . . thank you and . . . I'm sorry"

Kimimaru felt his world shatter and a heavy uneasiness settled at the base of his stomach, he wanted to shout at Kai to return the bonds, but he can't he felt dizzy and unfamiliar with everything after all he was connected to a demon for years.

Kai sighed and when he opened his eyes . . . all hell broke loose.

"Sasori hurry!!!" Deidara panted running through the halls of the Akatsuki hideout towards the exit

"damn it!" Sasori cursed getting his bag and all the needed stuff

"Sasori, Deidara, you'll never make it in time" Zetsu muttered right by the exit

"WE KNOW, BUT WE HAVE TO FUCKING TRY!!!!" Deidara yelled white Zetsu sighed, black Zetsu nodded

"then come with me" he said and held out his hand that I never knew he had. Deidara and Sasori blinked

Temari was panting, she doesn't even know if Gaara and Kankuro were safe, she also felt all the wounds and bruises she received when Kai attacked them. Once again she heard the maniacal laughter that came from Kai . . . no this wasn't Kai anymore, this was a monster, where was that cute little guy that approached Gaara long time ago? He said he was just passing by with those two people wearing black cloaks, now that they're bounty hunters she knew they were from the Akatsuki but Kai . . . Kai was different he was playful and cheery, Gaara and Kankuro quickly took a liking to him even Temari was smitten and the accidental invention of the lost jutsus were chaos but fun, they gave them excitement in they're young ages . . . then he left without saying anything, then soon his name and face appeared among the S-class bandits, soon Gaara became a bounty hunter 'to hunt him down and make him apologize' he said Temari and Kankuro went along and now . . . this happens.

Temari peeked to see Kai destroying anything that comes his way, the once cute black ears and tail, looked far more threatening seeing them soaked in blood, his claws were elongated and were also covered in blood, Temari shivered violently, when has she been this afraid before? Never? . . . just now? She was supposed to be strong-willed why was she breaking? She heard the painful cry of Gaara in the distance and saw Kai plunge the katana through his gut, she gasped and fell down into her knees, and closed her eyes.

A few moments later everything fell eerily silent, the wind blowing through the leaves were the only sound that she heard, she opened her eyes and saw Kai held in the air by the tail of a puppet, besides the puppet was the blonde Akatsuki that was with him before, Deidara.

Somewhere near, Naruto yelped and tears started to fall again, a few bushes away Sasuke gritted his teeth stopping himself of the temptation of running to Naruto and hugging him, kissing away his tears and comforting him the best he can, but Tsunade's order stopped him, when he saw Naruto stand up and run to where Kai was, he snapped and went out to him. Naruto ran and was almost at the place where Kai was when a hand grabbed his arm, he turned around to see a tall heavily pierced man with orange hair and was wearing a black cloak, he gasped as he felt weirdly relieved

"Naruto" The man said having no plans of letting go

"wh-who are you?!" Naruto asked pulling away

"I'm sorry Naruto" he said suddenly pulling Naruto in for a hug

"e-eh?" Naruto blinked obviously shocked

"for letting you grow up without a father" He then said, Naruto felt his eyes water "but . . . I'm here now . . . son"

"f-father?" Naruto gasped out tears staining his cheeks and hugged the man tighter, while Sasuke froze in shock

Deidara grimaced as he lowered Kai into the ground. Kai's eyes were now half lidded and his face was paler than usual, he brought out the medical kit he brought and cleaned Kai's wounds then applying medication

"D-Deidara-sensei?" Kai breathed out

"ah" Deidara simply replied smiling softly as Kai smiled back

"S-Sasori-sensei?" Kai then said Sasori stepped out of Himuro with a frown

"right here kid" he muttered Kai smiled brighter and lost consciousness Deidara gulped "he's still alive, Deidara"

". . . I know . . . but Yuuko and Shiromi" He covered his mouth while he gritted his teeth. Sasori sighed

"it can't be helped" Sasori replied kneeling besides Deidara helping him in wrapping Kai's wounds with bandages. Deidara sighed too cupping Kai's face and seeing the wound in his left eye

"he overdid it" he muttered and bandaged Kai's face too

"we must go back" Sasori said and lifted Kai up, placing him inside Hiruko

"yeah" Deidara saw Kimimaru "come on lets go" he said Kimimaru grit his teeth and stood up "not yet used to it huh? Well a few minutes of walking will straight you up" Deidara teased, Kimimaru rolled his eyes and stumbled in his steps, he then stretched and his walking returned to normal

"Damn that hurts" he muttered and sighed "damn" he grimaced and pulled out a scroll from his bag, he then approached Shiromi and Yuuko's body and sealed them inside "special scroll, we invented it. It was only supposed to hold corpses though" he muttered again

"we need to take the shortcut from now on" Sasori then quickened his steps Deidara and Kimimaru following

"where are they taking him?" Naruto asked, his father held his hand

"to our home, Naruto"

"will he be alright?" Naruto asked rubbing his eyes

"of course he will" Pein smiled "shall we go back too?"

"yeah let's" Naruto smiled back

"Where are you taking him?!" Sasuke yelled jumping out from behind the bushes, Naruto glared at him

"Who are you?" He said coolly making Sasuke gape

"Naruto what are you doing? You know me I'm Sasuke!"

"ah yes the traitor" Naruto spat back, Pein hummed

"Uchiha Sasuke?" he asked Sasuke glared at him Pein smirked "your brother, Uchiha Itachi, says hi" he ended and disappeared with Naruto, leaving Sasuke who fell to his knees uncontrollable tears streaming down his face


	19. Epiloguezzzz

Epilogue

3 years later Pein and Naruto were finally back from their three year training session Pein was still heavily pierced and Naruto finally shunned bright colored clothing and stopped the overuse of hair gel. As they entered the hideout they were shocked. Pein was scared as to why it was very quiet inside the hideout, I mean with Kai back couldn't it be more lively in here? He froze as he almost forgot what happened . . . the Death of Yuuko and Shiromi

"to-san?" Naruto called

"its nothing" as they entered the living room they saw almost all of the members sitting lazily and stuff when they were noticed they scrambled into a standing position saluting Pein in . . . a way that shows him that they respect him. They both noticed that Deidara, Sasori and Kai was not there "where is Kai?" he asked the others grimaced and pointed outside.

As they stepped outside, loud explosions can be heard throughout their training dome Kai was inside his long hair tied into a ponytail although he left a few bangs that covered his face, he was battling Deidara and Sasori on a two on one battle, Kimimaru was idly standing by and was making tea and tending his contraptions

"oi Kimimaru a little help?" Kai grinned obviously having a hard time, Kimimaru sighed and joined in the fun tossing Kai a bone katana and also aiming for Deidara's clay birds. Pein and Naruto opened the doors and watched as the four battled magnificently Kimimaru and Kai's teamwork was great and was almost at level with Sasori and Deidara's. But when Kai noticed the two newcomers he stopped in midair, Sasori saw this as an opportunity and attacked, but Kai did an aerial maneuver and Sasori missed by a hair. They all landed and Sasori smiled

"your maneuver's getting better kid" he said

"m'not even a kid anymore but the rest I'll take as a compliment" Kai replied smirking

"Sasori, Deidara we have returned I need status updates and Kai good to see that you're feeling better" Pein commanded, Kai cocked his head to the right and the rest looked at each other in nervousness

"have we met?" Kai asked staring at Pein. Naruto stared at him, upon closer inspection Kai had six piercings on his right ear and five on his left he also had a huge eye patch that covers the left side of his face.

"eh?" Pein muttered in an out-of-character way

"K-Kai do you remember?" Naruto asked, Kai shook his head. Deidara, Kimimaru and Sasori dragged both Naruto and Pein away from Kai who looked at them curiously but sat at the grass no less

"gomen leader-sama" Deidara said

"you see Kai, after that incident three years ago, died" Sasori continued

"what?!" Pein exclaimed

"well not literally . . . only emotionally"

"I thought he had no emotions?" Pein rubbed his temples

"that's what surprised us, he told us he had none, but when he woke up that night he remembered the death of those two he burst out crying and he didn't eat, drink or sleep for three weeks he was just staring at the wall" Kimimaru explained Naruto gaped

"three weeks!?" Naruto almost yelled out

"yes and the next four weeks he was out cold" Kimimaru sighed "we didn't know what to do then, everybody mourned for their deaths but Kai was the one who felt the most pain. While he was still sleeping we all decided to erase his memories about them and . . . we succeeded . . . unfortunately a huge chunk of his memories were erased as well, all of them were connected to those two, like you sir for example and even Naruto"

"speaking of Naruto why is he here?"

"he's my son" after that tiny revelation they all were stunned into a silence "anyways are you sure about all these?"

"yes and we decided that Kimimaru will be his permanent partner" Sasori said

"who gave you the authority to decide things?" Pein twitched, Sasori blinked

"err we're sorry but after all the only one who Kai clearly remembered was Kimimaru" he explained, Pein didn't stop twitching but he accepted the explanation, he then paused as he noticed something, he measured Sasori's height by his hand

"are you growing?" he asked Sasori flinched

"ah yes I am" and he was actually taller than Deidara

"I thought you were a puppet"

"well Kimimaru and Kai made me a normal body or something, and they also cured Itachi's blindness"

"Itachi was blind?"

"two years ago"

"too many things happened I need to know all of them" Pein sighed rubbing his eyes "call a meeting I'll meet you guys after 30 minutes" he then proceeded to ascend the stairs to his room

"ah Kai-san" Naruto called seeing said person stand up, Deidara nudged him towards Kai while slowly making their way to the exit Naruto nodded and slowly walked towards him "ah hi Kai-san"

"call me Kai" he shrugged "your name is?"

"Naruto" he replied

"very well then Naruto . . . think fast" Kai quickly thrust a kunai in Naruto's direction, who blocked it almost instantly "very good I think we'll get along just fine" he smiled widely Naruto smiled back "hey being the only one here whose in my age bracket I want to show you something" Kai said "do you want to see it?" Naruto nodded "very well then" Kai smirked and took Naruto's hand as they ran out of the dome further, further into the forest. Once they stopped Naruto couldn't believe his eyes

They were inside a dome but this time it was naturally made, the roof consisted of vines and tree barks and the sun filtered through them perfectly in a way that made the scenery beautiful

"wow" he whispered

"yep this is my secret place I come here when I'm not feeling too good, oh! and watch this" Kai said then he whistled in a high pitched tone that seems to be the wind. Soon a burst of colors almost blinded Naruto. They were surrounded by butterflies but all were in a dark saddening color that Naruto was at loss for words "you know these were the people that I killed to live"

"w-what?!"

"yeah I probably told you before, about how my body craves for blood? Well these are the people who died because of me" Kai muttered smiling sadly

'I thought his memories were erased' Naruto thought the swirling of colors added a melancholy hue to their surroundings

"I know that they erased my memories, although I really don't know why or really care about it, but when I saw you two walk in a few seemed to return to me and I remember feeling at ease when I'm with you, you know, like a long lost friend, so I assumed that I told you some of my secrets" Kai explained smiling a bit

"oh . . . you did actually"

"hehe thought so" he smiled again this time a contented one as he also closed his eyes, when he opened them a mischievous glint was in them "shall we return?" he asked

"to the hide out?" Naruto asked Kai nodded "okay"

"okay then see that hole in the middle of the dome?" Kai asked pointing up, Naruto nodded this time "good now lets go" Kai grabbed Naruto's hand and jumped towards the hole. When they were near they felt a powerful force pulling them outside and they were flung outside hundred feet into the air. Naruto was absolutely horrified while Kai looked like he was lying on his stomach

"well? Enjoying yourself?" Kai asked through the loud whoosh of the air

"how the heck do we keep falling like this?" He asked

"just breaching the laws of gravity" Kai smirked "try to relax a little you won't feel the fun that way" Kai yelled back and kinda dragged Naruto higher

"waaaaaait" Naruto yelled anime tears streaming upwards his face, Kai sported a gloomy look that made Naruto stop

"shhhh I just wanted to show you one last thing" he said in a whisper but surprisingly audible at the rush of the cold wind, he then pointed to a nearby hill covered in grass and two lonely tombstones stood there soaking up the cinematic view "A few members of the Akatsuki sometimes visit those graves, bringing along stuff I always wondered about those two. Who were they and did they have anything to do with me?" despite the onslaught of the wind Naruto felt a tiny twinge at his gut

'Shiromi . . . and . . Yuuko?' he thought and a fresh batch of tear seemed to well up inside him

"I thought so . . . you knew them right?" Kai asked "I'm sorry I wont dig deeper, but now that I have made you cry, I must also make you smile" Kai smiled warmly and pulled Naruto quickly bringing them higher, higher into the infinite sky

At the Akatsuki hideout

"where are those two?" Pein asked irritated looking around "and . . . why do we have a hole on our roof?"

"those two will be dropping by soon" Conan sighed fixing a couch under said hole. And as if planned Kai and Naruto dropped exactly at the couch both laughing a bit, Pein stared but decided to say nothing

"I will now start the meeting" he said and sat in the biggest chair while the others sat at their respective chairs in a very orderly matter "report about the newest developments since I left"

"Itachi became blind for a few weeks but was cured by Kai and Kimimaru's research" Kisame said fixing a few documents

"and it actually amplifies the effect of the sharingan" Itachi added Pein nodded approvingly

"now we actually have twins in the building" Kakuzu muttered pointing at a couch

"twins?" Pein asked genuinely confused

"ah yes we are now" Zetsu said standing up from the couch or rather only white Zetsu did, Black Zetsu stayed seated while they were separate they only have half the venus flytrap on their appropriate sides "and we have different names now, I am Tsushiro, and who once was black Zetsu is now Tsukuro"

"ah we can argue freely now" black Zetsu, or rather, Tsukuro smirked

"still Kai's doing?" Pein asked all nodded he sighed wearily "any more changes?"

"well Tobi is still a good boy" Tobi smiled, and it was actually seen because he was wearing half a mask the bottom part was missing and only his eyes were covered

"what happened to him?" Pein asked

"sparring gone out of hand" Tsukuro muttered

"he liked it and decided to keep it" Tsushiro continued

"this is going to take forever" Pein sighed "file a report, by partners, and leave it at my desk later" Just then a lackey came in and whispered something to Pein, who nodded and shoo'd him off

"what is it?" Conan asked Pein rubbed his temples again

"a problem emerged in Shigakure, Kai can you go there and settle it for me?" Pein asked

"eeeh? Why me?" He asked whining a bit

"because you're the only one who knows how to get in there" Pein replied a commanding tone in his voice

"hmm that's alright that is if you're okay with me never coming out alive" Kai smirked "as you know almost everybody there is a S-class bandit and, because I escaped, I'm treated as an enemy of all and seeing that my transformed state is now pitch black it would heighten their want to kill me . . . leader-sama" Kai smirked again Pein inwardly gaped but cleared his throat instead

"that's why I'll assign four members to assist you in your mission" he said

"do I get to pick them?" Kai asked hopefully

"no" Pein replied at once

"aww" Kai pouted Pein twitched

'at least he's still the annoying brat I know' then he stopped 'why the hell am I thinking about this!!!' he inwardly shook his head and cleared his thoughts "I shall assign you Deidara, Sasori, Kimimaru and Naruto"

"oooh big surprise" Kai smirked as Pein radiated hate waves towards him "I knew that you would choose them . . . thanks" Kai smiled brightly

'well that's new' Pein thought and mentally shook his head "you start tomorrow" he said then he faced the others "meeting dispersed" when all of them were off doing their own stuff (except for the five who were assigned a new mission) Pein faced Kai "all you need to do is eliminate their current Shikage" Kai smirked in a deadly way, its intensity heightening by the minute

"this is the easiest mission you're assigning me simply from the fact that I want to do it" Kai smirks was now full blown, his fangs that he had lost control over on whether they elongate or not was now slowly making their presence known

"ooookaaaaay we need to get ready for tomorrow" Deidara chuckled nervously dragging Kai away who was now radiating waves of pure and untainted . . . bloodlust? Sasori stayed back, when they where out of sight Sasori sighed

"you do know that the current Shikage is Kai's father right?" he muttered nonchalant at the world Pein stared "and said father had done unexplainable things to him when he was still a child right?"

"oh? This is interesting" Pein smirked, Sasori sighed

'I swear these two are from the same species' he thought as he walked away, Naruto gaped

"you're telling him to commit patricide?"

"no I'm ordering him to do so, besides didn't he look happy when I mentioned it?" Pein said "you saw the bloodlust and even felt it, Kai wanted revenge and this mission would allow him to do so" Naruto stared for a moment but shrugged

"enough said" he shrugged and ran inside, Pein smiled secretly, cherishing the fact that his son was going out and making friends (holy crap Pein! Naruto is almost 18! Let go already)

"hey Kai" Naruto called they were currently running in the hallways

"hmm?" Kai slowed down to look at him

"forgot to return this to you" Naruto said tossing Kai the wooden Akatsuki emblem

"aaah so that's where it went" he smiled and looked at it cherishingly and pocketed it shortly after, he then proceeded to smirk "well Naruto are you ready for tomorrow? I mean that place is swarming with cannibals, mass murderers, serial killers, assassins, thieves, random people that would stab you for no apparent reason, you know the likes" Kai shrugged Naruto twitched

"you are making me feel better" he replied sarcastically twitching slightly, he wasn't a bit scared but the way Kai said it brought chills to his spine, Kai laughed

"starting today, interesting stuff is going to happen" he whispered loudly and walked to their rooms

"yeah I think so too" Naruto then whispered to himself

"ah? I can hear you. Better muse in your mind Naruto" Kai yelled from the distance Naruto sweatdropped but smiled

'I think so too'

_**End**_

a/n: I enjoyed writing this

disclaimer: Don't own anything that wasn't mine


End file.
